No longer enemies
by Steviee
Summary: Harry is made to go back to school to finish his 7th year. Do things become awkward when he realises that some of the Slytherins come back? With Voldemort dead, are people still going to live in hate? Or are they going to let things go and start afresh? This is a Harry and Draco SLASH. Veela!Draco. Maybe Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

Hey, I'm back! I told you I wouldn't be away for long :P I really hope you all enjoyed my last story! It took me ages to write but I bloody loved writing it! This is going to my third Harry fic as I can't seem to stop, although this one isn't going to be as long as the others. Not quite a oneshot (Is that the stories with just one chapter?) But not a 80,000 plus one either.

As much as it pains me to say, I don't own HP. I never have and I never will and I write these stories purely for fun, as I have an active imagination and I enjoy making the good, bad and the bad, good.

Either way, please enjoy! This story will contain SLASH. Boys on boys, men on men, etc.

You have been warned. Plus, I may swear regularly. Sorry!

Thinking of making this a Veela Draco fic. Yes, I think I will. Woooo!

Everything is how it is in the film, except Snape is alive. He survived Nagini's attack and he's back in full force.

* * *

Chapter one: Hogwarts.

Harry was fuming. Not just angry. But so angry he could burst into flames at any given moment. That stupid, stuck-up, Pure-blooded PRICK!

He felt like he could rip his hair out, what was Snape thinking? Stupid man should have died when he was meant to.

Harry shook his head vigorously and he felt a bit ashamed. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. Snape wasn't a bad man, in fact he was a really good man. Not that he liked people knowing, of course. It wasn't even his fault, not really.

But why? Why was Malfoy doing this again? There was NO need whatsoever.

'I thought he'd changed. At least a bit.' Harry muttered to himself. 'Obviously I'm wrong. Again.'

It was their second day back at Hogwarts and Harry _really_ hadn't wanted to go back, he didn't want to be reminded of all the shit that had happened to him and his friends just a few months before.

But no, Ron and Hermione had basically forced him too, saying it would be good for him.

'Bullshit.' He had muttered to himself. Voldemort was dead, at last. And Harry just wanted to wallow in self-pity for a bit, just while he came to terms with everything.

But no, Ron and Hermione had basically pulled him by his messy raven hair and threw him on the train before he could run away. They had literally slammed the compartment door in his face and locked him inside. Thankfully, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and Ginny were already in there.

So, they had been in on it then? Harry thought. Was there no one he could trust? He knew he was acting like a petulant child, but he couldn't help himself.

Harry sat on his bed, up in the Gryffindor dorms and closed his eyes. He just wanted to be alone for five minutes, but everyone had took it upon themselves to babysit him 24 hours a day. He finally got that wish, along with a bruised jaw.

Anyway, he thought. He was busy bitching about Malfoy, when his traitorous friends entered his mind.

He had pleaded for Malfoy's freedom, for Merlin's sake! Yeah, he may of owed Draco's Mother a life debt, but the Slytherin himself owed Harry one. He could at least be a bit grateful. He knew Draco didn't want to do all the shitty things he was made to do. Draco Malfoy wasn't a killer, he wasn't even that bad a person. He was brought up in an environment where he was taught that because of his riches and blood-status that he was better than everyone else, even most of his fellow Slytherins. But he soon realised that, _that _certainly wasn't the case, when he lost pretty much everything.

They were in Potions and Snape had asked everyone to pair up. Ron chose Hermione, Dean chose Seamus and Neville didn't take Potions anymore. The other Gryffindors had already partnered up. Every single one. Harry checked. Twice.

'You'd think they'd fight for the chance to work with me.' He grumbled haughtily to himself. He didn't really believe it, but he was in a mood.

Blaise Zabini was lumbered with Goyle, as Crabbe was dead, Pansy paired with Millicent, Theo paired with a quiet, Slytherin girl, and Malfoy was left alone. He looked around, hoping that one of his classmates would help him out. But to no avail.

Most of the other Slytherins didn't want much to do with him, but he lifted his chin in the air and acted like the ice-cold Prince he was.

That was, until he was paired with Harry-Bloody-Potter.

The lesson had been a disaster. Goyle threw something into his cauldron and the whole bloody thing blew up in Draco's and Harry's face.

Draco naturally blamed Harry.

Harry naturally blamed Draco.

Blaise rushed over to help Draco at the same time Ron tried to help Harry. They collided heads, and they both ended up out cold, much to the amusement of the other Students.

Luckily, no one was hurt bad, and because of that Draco decided to punch Harry square in the jaw.

Harry, seeing red threw one back breaking Draco's nose on impact. It soon turned into a full-out playground brawl.

Professor Snape had simply grabbed them both by the collars and launched them out into the hallway, hissing something about insolent teenagers, while he finished the rest of his lesson. He had simply used 'ennerverate' on the two unconscious boys and they had carried on as if nothing had happened.

Harry glared at Malfoy and stomped away, up to the tower. He had an hour until lunch, and he had no more lessons to go to until after, so he decided to take a nap.

'After everything I've done for him! All he can do is punch me! Wanker.' Harry decided that he didn't want to sleep anymore, he wanted to get even. So he left the tower and made his way back down to the dungeons, hoping that the blonde would still be outside.

He wasn't and Harry growled.

'Looking for me Potter?' A voice sounded behind him. He spun around and he saw Draco standing there twiddling a wand between his hands.

'Malfoy.'

'Came for a duel did we?'

'No. I came to talk. And maybe to punch you, but I don't think I want to hit you anymore, stomping around a castle has a calming effect on one.'

'Oh yay!' He drawled sarcastically. 'Stomping is not calming, you plebian.'

Harry ignored the comment and looked straight into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

'I wanted to know, why the hell you hit me when you knew I'd done nothing wrong?'

Draco shut his eyes and Harry could swear he saw a painful look flit across the pale features.

'Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you were meant to of grown a brain over the last year?'

'I can guess it's because despite saving their arse's, they don't like me, and they don't really like you much either, sooooo, you ignored the fact that that stupid oaf Goyle spiked our potion, and you let them think that you thought it was me, so you'd have a reason to punch me and get back in their good books.'

Malfoy sighed. He nodded curtly. He didn't know what to do about his housemates, but Malfoy's did NOT act like silly teenagers.

'I don't blame you.' Harry said quietly.

The Slytherin looked shocked at that little statement. His mouth formed a perfect 'O', but when he realised his mask had slipped he snapped his mouth shut abruptly.

'Huh?'

'I said, I don't blame you. You've lost all respect from your house when I stood up for you at the Ministry. I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't see an innocent get locked up in that God-awful place.'

'I was never innocent Potter. I almost killed Bell, and Weasley.'

'Yes I know. I was there, both times ironically.'

'So you should be beating the living shit out of me.'

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

'You suppose so?' Malfoy arched a perfect eyebrow at Harry and waited for him to elaborate. Harry sighed.

'I've had enough of fighting Draco.' The Gryffindor said softly.

Draco gasped. Did Potter just use his given name? And why did it sound nice coming out Potter's mouth?

'My whole damn life I've been fighting. I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore. I'm done.'

'Your whole life? Don't make me laugh. You've been fed with a golden spoon your whole life! The boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me! Everyone worshipped you!' Malfoy barked.

Harry let out a dark chuckle.

'I lived with my muggle relatives, who hated the very air I breathed. I lived in a cupboard for ten years of my life. They tried to beat the magic out of me and I barely got fed, let alone with a golden spoon.'

Malfoy felt like he couldn't breathe. Harry Potter living in a cupboard? The very thought was preposterous. The very thought made him angry.

'First year: I almost died, fighting against Voldemort. Second year: The whole school turned against me when they realised I could talk to snakes, and yet again, I almost died fighting against Voldemort. Third year I was led to believe that my Godfather was a mass-murderer who pretty much killed my Parents. Fourth year, I watched a friend die and then went on to see Voldemort rise from the grave, and yet again, he tried to kill me. Merlin, that cruico was painful.'

Harry shuddered at the memory. 'Not to mention, everyone thought I was a liar and my best friend turned against me.'

'Fifth year, most of the Wizarding World turned against me and I was branded a liar again, but this time I was crazy too. I suffered under the hands of a Professor who was meant to be here to protect us. I was possessed, and almost killed again, not to mention my Godfather was killed right in front of my eyes. Sixth year I watched an old friend die, and there was fuck all I could do about it. And don't get me started on seventh year! I spent 10 months camping while I was trying to find a way to kill Voldemort. Ron turned his back on me again, although not for long this time. I was almost eaten by an evil snake, my friend died in my arms, my best friend was tortured by a mad woman, another friend was held captive for goodness knows how long, just because her and her Father supported me. So many of my friends died around me in the last battle and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My Godson is now an orphan and I'm stuck at school, when I could be with him.'

'Shit. Potter. I'm... I feel I should apologize on behalf of my family.'

'Yeah right. It's not your fault...I don't know why I told you that, but it feels good to get it off my chest I suppose. I'm fed up with all these people who love me because I'm Harry Potter. They don't know the crap I've been through, they all expect me to be happy and live in peace. I suppose, despite the fact I hated you, I respected you as you were the only one to be consistent in your hatred for me. You never pretended. You didn't give a shit. And you were a decent competition.' He ended with a grin.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that.

'You need to watch your back Malfoy, your house isn't going to be the only one giving you grief, I know you probably don't want my help, but I can keep the pricks to a minimum.'

'Are you offering to look out for me Potter?'

'Yeah, suppose so. New year, clean slate?'

'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yes Potter, it means yes I accept your offer.'

'Git.' Harry laughed, he held out his hand and waited.

Draco took it and he smiled. 'Friends.'

'Friends.' Harry repeated. He noticed that Draco looked nice when he smiled. Not smirking or sneering. But smiling really suited him.

'So how we going to go about this? Do we make it public, or do we pretend to hate each other still?'

Draco was finding it hard to let go of Harry's hand, and he was sure the green-eyed man had noticed.

Harry had noticed, but it was hard for him too. Odd, he thought.

'Make it public, no one gives a shit anymore. Except some of the older Students, I suppose. The ones with the deep rooted hatred.'

'So basically Goyle, Parkinson, Ron, McCormack, Finch-Fletchley and McMillian then?' Harry snickered.

'And Blaise, although his is more a front, like me.'

'Like you?' Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

'I will say now, that I am sorry for everything I've put you through, you had it hard enough without me being a prick. Don't tell anyone, as I will deny it. Malfoy's do not apologize, it makes us look weak. I will let them know in my own time, if that's okay with you, Golden Boy?' Draco laughed. This was _much_ better than fighting!

'Merlin forbid people know about your nice side. I wouldn't believe it, if I wasn't here right now.' Harry replied. 'I won't say anything, but thanks. So what about this famous Malfoy mask?'

Harry had essentially told Draco his life story, and he was surprised the blonde had listened and believed him. He was interested in knowing about Slytherin's ex Ice-Prince. Really interested. In fact, he could stand here all day and watch that face.

Where the _fuck_ did that come from?

'Lets go for a walk. It's cold stood here.' Draco said as he wrapped his robes tighter around himself.

They began walking, Harry letting Draco lead the way.

'So you ready to hear my story Potter?'

Harry nodded.

'As you know, I'm an only child. Most pure-blood families only have one child as it makes naming an heir much easier. That Child is expected to make the family proud, and basically do everything they say, marry who they deem acceptable, have etiquette, and bear an heir of their own. Children are precious in our world, Potter. What happened to you is evil. If a Witch or Wizard done that, they'd be sentenced to Azkaban for life. No chance of getting out. It's as bad, if not worse than murder. As a Malfoy, I never really played, I had to be the best in everything, and I wasn't allowed to cry. Not in front of my Father anyway. I remember one day when I as seven I was playing with a toy broom my Mother had bought me, when my Father walked in on me, whilst I should've been studying. I had never seen him so angry. He was mad at me, and that was my first beating.'

Harry frowned and shuddered slightly. He remembered his first beating too.

'And it went like that, from then on. My Mother would help me when she could, in fact she took a beating for me so many times I'm surprised she's not permanently damaged. I would never admit it but I was scared of going home in the summer and I would beg one of my friends to let me go home with them, in a way that was acceptable for a Malfoy of course. I wasn't allowed to show emotion, and when he knew I went to school with you, he asked, no _commanded _that I run you down as much as possible, to make you down and depressed so that when the Dark Lord came back to power, you'd be easily killed off. As I got older the beatings got more severe. I wasn't the best in anything, I always came second. To you in Quidditch and Defence and to Granger in everything else.'

'Which is why you only called her Mudblood and none of the other Muggleborns?'

'Yes. Blood purity was never really a biggie to me. She was a Gryffindor, and your friend. I had too. I couldn't even pretend as Crabbe and Goyle would report back on me every week. They gained a Malfoy's favour, by spying on me. Oh yeah, they liked me enough but my Father bribed them with money and food. That was more important than loyalty. My Father only allowed me to play Quidditch when he realised you were on the team, he paid for an instructor and everything.'

'You can tell, you're amazing on a broom.'

Harry blushed, that came out a lot ruder than he'd intended. Draco laughed.

'That's another thing. Although I'm pretty poor now, I would have been regardless of whether the Ministry took it all or not, I told my Mother that I was, umm... that I was g-gay. Or at least bi. And he overheard. I would have been disowned.'

'You're gay? I would never have noticed. That's fucking awful, sorry Malfoy.'

'Ha, thanks. He almost killed me then, but what I didn't realise is that I can't help who I fall in love with and he knew that all along.'

'No one can.'

'No, but Pure-blood families like mine marry for status and wealth. I need to bond to the one I love, or I'll die.'

Draco took pity on Harry's open mouth and carried on with the story. The confusion on Harry's face was cute, and he scrunched up his nose.

'I'm part Veela.'

'Oh wow, that was unexpected. Like Fleur?'

'Yeah, I have a bit more than her though as both my Mother and my Father have got veela blood. Bellatrix and Andromeda didn't get a single drop of Veela blood, and neither did their Mother, but it skipped a generation and went to my Mother and then me. It's hard to explain, but my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother _could_ have been a Veela, but none of her offspring inherited it and neither did their children, and so on...But then I came out of the woodwork with a high percentage of the damn stuff. So it kind of comes and goes when it pleases, and manifests randomly.'

'Ah. I see.' Harry nodded. He did see, indeed.

'My Father knew this, and he decided to tell his Lord. Voldemort was very pleased, as you can imagine.' He sneered.

'But doesn't that dilute your Pure-bloodedness?' Harry asked innocently.

'You would have thought so, but Veela are a powerful and coveted race. It's good to have the Veela genes.'

'Ah okay..So anyway, about true love and all that?'

'So my Father was hoping I'd be as power hungry as him and want to join the Dark Lord, maybe even...'

Draco looked like he was about to be sick so Harry put an arm around the blonde's shoulders. It felt awkward, but nice.

It felt _really_ nice.

'Maybe even _marry_ him.' Draco whispered, he shivered and took a deep breath.

'Oh Merlin, no way. Oh Dray...'

'He used a potion on me that would curb my cravings, as it were. So that I couldn't find my mate, and then I would of had to mate with someone quickly or I'd die. He didn't care if I was gay, as long as it was with that monster.'

'That fucker wanted you to.. m-mate with him!?'

'Yeah, and I would of had too, if you didn't kill him when you did. The potion is still in my system, but when it finally goes I'll be able to find my life mate. I'm hoping he'll be around here. It'll be extremely inconsiderate of him, if he's not at Hogwarts.'

Harry chuckled. 'And you know it's a man that you'll mate with?'

'Yeah, I can feel it. My Father assumed I'd find a nice, 'Pure-blooded' Veela, or just a Witch that I would mate with, but no, I had to be different.'

'You love who you love, regardless if you're a Veela or not.'

'I know, Harry. But like I said, my family works differently.'

'My Aunt and Uncle were homophobic. They were the worst sort, they would have blown a gasket if they knew just what their Son was getting up to!'

'He's gay?'

'Dunno, but he was definitely experimenting. I walked on him him receiving a blowjob from his best friend. Ugh. Scarred me for life that did.'

'Stupid muggles. Oh look at that, it's lunch time. You go in first Potter.'

'It's Harry.'

'Harry?'

'Yes, that's my name you git. Call me Harry.'

'Okay, call me Draco. It's only fair.'

'Okay, Draco. Wanna walk me to lunch, all these Students scare me!'

Draco laughed and together they walked into the Great Hall. The talking stopped as soon as they entered the room, but that was to be expected. Hermione gasped, Ron went red and the Slytherins frowned.

'See you in Defence?'

'Yeah, see you then.'

* * *

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that. It's a fairly long chapter I know and the others may or may not be that long :P Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Outburst

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) Harry doesn't belong to me. Written for fun and not profit. May contain swearing. I forgot to mention that there may be some Mpreg later in the story, I'll warn you first, so if you wish to skip a particular scene, you can.

* * *

AchillesTheGeek: Thanks! I read through the chapter and I couldn't find the mistake, I get what you mean, it would annoy me too. Could you point out exactly where the error is?

misteeirene: Thankyou. :D

TheDemonLady: Thanks so much! :)

* * *

Chapter two: Outburst.

'Ronald, breathe!' Hermione cried, as she smacked the red-head harshly on the back. 'You look like you're about to explode!'

'Harry, I think you've killed him this time.' Seamus said solemnly.

Harry smirked. 'Ron, hello?'

Ron seemed to snap out of it when he heard Harry's voice.

'What. The. Fuck. Was. That?' He growled.

'Yeah, me and Malfoy are friends. We're starting fresh.'

'AFTER EVERYTHING...!'

'Ron, shut up for a minute. Yes, he's been a prat to us, yes, he can be a complete asshole but you'll understand why soon.'

'I don't give a shit about what that Ferret has to say.'

'Then you're worse than he's ever been. Sorry mate, but I'm trying to tell you that he's going to apologize and explain himself and all you can do is swear at me. Ron you're 18 years old, not 12.'

There was a collective 'Oooooh' coming from the surrounding eve-stroppers.

'I agree with Harry, if he can forgive Malfoy, then we all can. He had it the worst.'

Harry's head snapped around. 'Thanks Neville.' He said meekly. Of all his friends to agree and listen, it was Neville.

'Shut up, Longbottom. This has nothing to do with you.' Ron snapped.

'It kinda does. Neville's my friend, and he's being more of a friend then what you are right now.'

'Now, Harry, I'm sure you can understand why Ron's angry.' Hermione started.

'Yes of course I can, but this is my choice. I didn't ask any of you to befriend him did I? I asked for you to give him a chance to explain.'

'But...'

'My choice 'Mione. I'm fed up of everyone dictating my life to me. I'm going to be friends with Draco, whether you like it or not.'

'Okay fine.' She replied.

'Eh what?'

'I said fine, you're right. It's your choice, if you want to be friends with him then I'm not going to stop you. Everyone deserves another chance I suppose, and I'm willing to do that if he apologizes to me personally.'

'He will, 'Mione. I think he just needs some time to sort the words out.'

'Are you two listening to yourselves? He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!' Ron hissed.

'So? Andy was in Slytherin. Teddy's Gran. She's alright.'

'And? It's Malfoy for goodness sake! The Slytherin incarnate.'

'Not every single bad person was in Slytherin. Look at Pettigrew! He was a Gryffindor. Half of the Slytherins stayed neutral, or they were forced into things they didn't want to do. Stop being so bloody pig-headed Ron. You never listen. I bet the rest of your family wouldn't have a problem with it.'

'He's going to use you.'

'No he won't, but if by chance he does, then I'll deal with it when I need to. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt and I think you should do the same.'

'Fine. I won't beat him up, but don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy with him.'

'I never asked you to.'

* * *

Draco was having a similar reaction at his own table. Maybe it was worse, but thankfully no wands had been drawn _yet_.

'What do you think you're doing?' Zabini hissed. 'Befriending Potter is NOT the way to gain the respect of your housemates again, he's the reason their Fathers are dead or in Prison, not that they don't deserve it of course.'

'They hate me, Blaise. At least Potter can offer me some sort of protection. Plus, it'll do my family name some good. Not that I'm using him, he really seems okay.'

'Not when we're in bed, he can't protect you then!'

'And it's Voldemorts fault their families are dead. Potter didn't make them join a psychopath. And I'll figure that out later.'

'Yes, but they won't see it like that.'

'Their problem then.'

Blaise sighed. He was Draco's best friend, and he would never turn his back on the blonde, but sometimes he did doubt the Malfoy heir's sanity.

'Draco darling, what was that show all about?' Pansy asked in a false, simpering voice. A voice that grated on Draco to the point where he could just punch her in the face and then laugh like a mad-man, but be happy about it.

'Not a show Pansy, Potter's my friend.'

'No, he's not. Don't be so silly.'

'Yes Pansy he is. Deal with it.'

'Then what do you think you're doing betraying your Father like that? Betraying me? Betraying the house of Slytherin!' She hissed. Her Father had been a Death Eater, but her Mother had been fairly neutral. He was dead and her Mother was paying the price and it will all Potter's fault.

'There will be NO Slytherin house if this keeps going on. We are being hexed left, right and centre.'

'Potter isn't that bad anyway. He did save our lives didn't he? I have no problem with him. He's endearing for a Gryffindor.' Daphne Greengrass contributed. She was a pretty blonde Slytherin girl who had been entranced by Draco for a few years. She had always been jealous of Pansy, because of her relationship with Draco.

The Slytherin looked shocked. 'Thanks Daphne.'

'S'alright Draco.' She beamed.

'You're only saying that as you want to get in his pants!' Pansy sneered.

'Pansy, that's enough.' Draco said. He had an air of authority around him and the Parkinson girl actually stumbled on the words that were forming in her mouth.

'Potter saved me and my sister personally Pansy. She was about to be eaten alive by that Greyback, but he stopped him. We owe him our lives, as he was so fucking willing to give up his own for us. So get over your damn blood-purity propaganda and get a life. Voldemort is dead and he's never coming back.'

Most of Slytherin were shocked by Daphne's outburst. She was normally a quiet, studious girl who always had her pretty nose in a book.

'How DARE you talk to me like that!' Pansy shouted, drawing the attention of the other tables. She took her wand out and pointed in directly in Daphne's face.

'You're nothing but a filthy blood traitor.'

She was unsuspecting when she was hit in the back with a Stupefy. She fell onto the floor completely undignified.

'No one touches my Sister.' Astoria growled as she placed her wand back inside her pocket. She smoothed down her robes and went to sit near the older Greengrass girl.

'Thanks, Sis.' Daphne said with a smile. Astoria was known for her bad temper, and the un-Slytherin trait of not being able to keep it.

Goyle had only just been able to keep up with what was happening. He watched the scene unfold with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. He hastily scooped Pansy up and proceeded to take her to the Hospital Wing, shooting Draco and the others a death glare as he went.

'Anyone care to tell me what's happened?' Snape asked as he slowly approached the table. Most of the other Professors left him to deal with the Slytherins, unless they were in a fight with another house.

'Pansy was going to hurt Daphne, so Astoria knocked her out.' Draco said simply.

'Ah, how unladylike Miss Greengrass.' He smirked. He had no time for Miss Parkinson. She was a spoiled, stupid little brat who was one better off having no brain cells.

'Sorry Professor.' Astoria replied meekly. She grinned at the Potions Master, and much to her surprise he grinned back. Well, he grinned as much as he could. This was Snape after all.

'That's 10 points from Slytherin for misconduct at the table, Miss Greengrass and it will be 20 points from Miss Parkinson for starting this ruckus in the first place.'

The other Slytherin students groaned at that, it was only the second bloody day!

'Maybe this will teach you all to have some etiquette at the dinner table hmmm? I suppose I should go check on Miss Parkinson.' He said gruffly as he walked away, his robes billowing impressively behind him. 'Oh yes, Miss Greengrass, five points for excellent spellcasting.'

'Well that wasn't too bad!' Theo Nott said cheerfully. 'Hey Draco, it's only Pansy and Goyle who are opposed to your new friendship, well, I think it's only them anyway.' He looked around at the other Slytherins, as if he was daring them to speak against him. He was a nice guy, a bit of a sheep, but generally friendly and Draco found he had a lot of time for the boy. It was his Father who people were scared of. One of Voldemort's most loyal worshippers, he had done some unspeakable things, and everyone seemed to think that Theo would become his Father, just because they were the spitting image of each other.

They couldn't be more wrong if they tried. Theo just wanted a quiet life, with a wife and kids, in a big house in a secluded town someplace, where he could brew his Potions and support his family. That was all he wanted.

'It appears so. I thought it would be a bigger issue.' Draco admitted.

'Nah, some of the seventh years don't like you, and maybe a handful of sixths, but the rest are too young to care about what happened.'

'Oh right.'

'But that's only 'cuz their Dads were assholes and Lucius was viewed as a traitor. So it's nothing personal, but you're much more skilled and powerful than them. So don't worry about it. Goyle's been kicked out of our dorm so it's just you, me and Blaise. And I'm sure Daphne, Tracey and Millie will sort Parkinson out.'

'Yep.' Daphne chirped happily. Tracey looked jubilant that she could finally make Pansy's life hell, but Millicent looked torn.

'I've got an awesome curse I can put in her bed. She won't know what hit her. ' Tracey snickered. That will get the bitch back for all the times she hurt me, the dark haired girl thought. This was just the beginning and with Draco, Blaise, Theo and maybe even Potter on her side, Pansy fucking Parkinson wouldn't stand a chance.

'I don't know... She just needs time to come round.' Millicent said quietly. Pansy was nice to her, most of the time. Well, actually hardly ever.

'Millie, she has always been vile to you! Just because she once helped you get ready for a party, doesn't mean the cow is your friend.'

Despite Millicent's strong jaw and frame, she was a timid girl with a big front. She came across as harsh, blunt and rude, but along with some of the other Slytherins, it was all fake. She craved attention and the only friends she had was the girls she shared a dorm with, plus Draco, Theo and sometimes Blaise.

'Fine.' She relented. 'I know of something that I can 'accidently' put in her morning juice.'

Draco and Daphne chuckled and beamed at the Slytherin girl. Tracey shot her an approving look and Theo raised his eyebrows. Blaise had stopped paying attention when Theo began talking 20 minutes ago.

And that was that. Draco's Slytherin friends had accepted Harry already, and they hadn't even met the boy properly yet.

'So when are we going to meet him properly then?' Daphne asked, as if reading Draco's mind. He jumped slightly and she raised her eyebrows at him.

'Tomorrow. We both have a free period after Potions, if we're allowed back in that is.'

Blaise sneered. 'As if Snape would risk losing his star pupir, Oh wait! I didn't throw a hissy fit.'

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends guffaws. 'You sound like a Buffoon, Zabini. Have some class.'

'Deal with the fact I'm funnier than you. Always have been and always will be.' Blaise replied as he discreetly wiped a bit of drool on his chin. Maybe Draco had a point. A small point, but one nonetheless.

* * *

'Potter? What are you doing here?'

'Malfoy? Hey.' Harry replied. The Gryffindor was currently sat at the window in the Astronomy Tower. It's where he came to be alone, when things got too much or too noisy in the Common Room.

'Hey. Answer my question.'

'Why are _you_ here?' Harry shot back accusingly.

'I come here to think, sometimes it gets too much down there.'

Harry was surprised at the blondes honestly. 'Me too.' He replied quietly.

'I can go if you want?' Draco offered. The Raven haired teen obviously wanted to be alone.

'No! I mean, you don't have to. You're not loud and unsophisticated like my friends.' He laughed.

'I suppose you're right. How did it go? Telling the other Lions?' Draco asked hesitantly. He didn't want to hear any bad news. He had only just become Harry's friend, he didn't want to lose him so quickly.

'Not too bad. Ron threw a hissy fit, but that was to be expected. Hermione was a bit skeptic, but Neville excepted it completely, no questions asked. That surprised me.'

'Longbottom?' Draco asked shocked.

'The very same. He's really done some growing up. He's fearless. Going up against an angry Weasley is not the most clever thing a man can do.'

'Yeah right.' Draco said, rubbing his jaw and shuddering. 'I've been at the receiving end of that fist.'

'How did the Slytherins take it?'

'Better than I could of ever hoped. Parkinson and Goyle were the only ones to openly object. I didn't think I had any friends left, other than Blaise, but apparently I do. I've been told to watch out for a few of the 6th and 7th years though.'

'Yeah, I saw you having a barney with that Pansy. That young girl, Astoria is it? She should've been in Gryffindor. She's reckless.'

Malfoy laughed. 'Yeah, don't let her hear you say that. She's a good girl.'

'And pretty good-looking too.' Harry said waggling his eyebrows at his new friend. 'Oh yeah, not your type. I forgot.'

'Indeed, too much chest and no enough balls for me.' Draco replied suggestively. 'She will make someone a beautiful wife, one day though.'

'That she will.'

The two boys drifted off into a comfortable silence. Draco had sat on the floor, with his back leaning up against the wall and Harry was sat just above him, on the window seat, with his legs dangling down by the blondes head.

'So then, Harry. What's your type?'

'Huh?'

'Who'd ya fancy?'

'Oh! Well, erm... No one at the moment. I don't think so anyway.'

'Not with Weaselette? Er, I mean Ginny.'

Harry laughed and he kicked Draco lightly on the shoulder. 'Don't call her that. Nah, I did fancy her but I broke up with her before I left to hunt down old Voldy. But when I got back I didn't feel the same. The spark had gone, don't get me wrong I still love her as a sister, but I would never dream of sleeping with her.'

'What about Cho? She was your girlfriend in 5th year right?'

'Wrong. We kissed and went on one disastrous date.'

'This is gold. Don't tell me the Great Harry Potter is a virgin?'

'Number one, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin at 18, not everyone's a slag. And number two, no. I'm not.'

Draco felt a pang of jealousy. Where on Merlin's green Earth did _that_ come from. I must be sick. Draco thought frantically to himself.

'Draco, are you okay?' Harry asked. He had jumped off the window and was crouched down, looking directly into the blondes face.

'Oh, hello. Yeah, fine. Just shocked, so who had the honor?'

'I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours?'

'Deal.' The Slytherin said. 'You first.'

'Okay, well. I was out in a pub at the beginning of summer, getting wasted. And I ended up going home with some bird called Leeanne, or Anne, or Anna, or Leigh. I can't really remember. I was glamoured to look like someone else though, otherwise she'd be miraculously pregnant with her name all over the papers. The second time was a bit different.'

'How so?'

'Well, I was dating this person for about 3 weeks when I finally slept with him. We were only together a month or so.'

'Who was it? Wait, him? Did you say him? Do you like _boys_?'

'No, I like men.'

'Oh my goodness. Wow, erm... I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too.'

'I'm coming out to my friends soon. So let's wait until then.'

'Blaise and my Mother are the only ones who know I'm a full-blown gay. Pansy was my first shag and Blaise was my second. I played around with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw too, but we never went all the way. He thought I was Bi, like most people do.'

'Terry? That's my ex-boyfriend.'

'Oh. Sorry. He's Bi now anyway. Got himself a bird. Wait, you were with him over Summer?'

'Yeah. We got together last week in July and broke up about a week before we came back to school. So what? 8 days or something now.'

'Oh.'

'Oh what? You don't seem that surprised.'

'I am, but it doesn't bother me. And I think that Terry was fucking around behind your back.'

'With you, you mean?'

'No! Well, yes. And maybe some other people. He didn't say he was in a Relationship.'

'Figures. Why would anyone want to tell the world about being with me?' Harry said sarcastically, but Draco could detect a hint of hurt in his voice.

'You are nothing to be ashamed of Harry, you're the bravest man I know. Don't let pricks like that get you down. I bet Weasley and Granger would say the same.'

'They'll be repulsed by me.'

'Why?'

'Well, no one likes a Gay-boy sleeping in the same room as them.'

'Where did you get that idea from, being gay is just as normal as liking girls. Half of Hogwarts is gay, or at least Bi. Where _did_ you get that silly notion from?'

'My family. They always said homosexuality was evil and disgusting.'

'Not at all.' Draco said, his voice brimming with anger. 'The only reason I don't want everyone knowing about me is that I want to concentrate on my studies and not be harassed by a flock of men. I'd advise the same for you, if the _Prophet_ gets wind of you batting for the other team that you will be buried alive with your morning mail. You are a handsome, brave, rich and very eligible bachelor after all.'

Harry snorted, but that did make him feel so much better, if he could love who he wanted, but keep his best friends in the process then that was bloody fabulous.

'So why was Lucius so angry with you?' Harry shot out, before he could really think about what he was saying.

Draco froze.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry. Don't answer if you don't want. I was just confused as to why it would bother him so much if being gay was so normal.'

'It's fine Harry, I get your confusion. He was angry at me because HE wanted me to marry a girl of HIS choosing. I wasn't allowed a choice in it. It was going to be either Parkinson or one of the Greengrass girls. They are, _were_, powerful and influential families. Not to mention rich and insanely beautiful, except for Pansy. She looks like she's been hit repeatedly by the Knight Bus.'

Harry laughed. Draco hit the nail on the head. Pansy really was a weird looking girl.

'Anyway, the Greengrass family remained neutral throughout the war, so they would of been top of the list now, but Lucius is out of the picture so it doesn't matter anymore. He would of refused to marry me into a family like the Goyles or the Crabbes. So I suppose it was never really about me liking men, it was the choice of men he had the problem with. And the fact I wasn't allowed to make up my own mind. He was crazy, he knew a Veela had no choice in who they wanted, he just cared about money and power. If he was in his right mind and actually cared about what I wanted, he could have considered the Nott's or Zabini's at least, but then again if he hadn't of gone mental then he would of let me choose my own spouse, as long as it fit the criteria.'

'Wealthy and Pure-blood, I assume.'

'Correct.'

'Well you learn something new everyday, but one more thing?'

'Yeah?'

'Pure-bloods want one thing right? And that's for a Pure-blood heir to take over from them when they die. So how do two men, or two women have a Pure-blooded Child that becomes their heir.'

'Hmm, yeah. Well you've got three options that I know of.'

'Go on.' Harry said. This was interesting, and it was becoming odder and odder the more they spoke.

(Tiny bit of Mpreg theory mentioned)

'Well, you've got Blood adoption. It's not ideal, but it works. Basically, you make an oath to your Spouse and the Child, saying something along the lines of 'You're my baby, I'll always love you blah blah blah' and you mix your blood with the baby's. The Child then takes on the characteristics of the Blood adopted Mother or Father and it becomes their own. Easy.'

'Easy? It sounds dark to me!'

'You're giving a homeless, orphaned baby a home Harry. What's so evil about that?'

'Kidnap?'

'There's rules Harry, you can't just pick up a Child and blood adopt it down a dark alley. There's paperwork, Healers, Lawyers and Witness' present.'

'Okay okay, what's the other options?'

'Potions. Potions that can give a man a womb, or give a Lady the necessary bodily fluids to conceive 'naturally', or as naturally as it goes anyway.'

'So why doesn't everyone do that? I can't imagine a pregnant man though, it's weird.'

'Only because you grew up with muggles, even Weasley would know this, but anyway. It can be dangerous. Plus it's pricy. Even for a Pure-blood like myself.'

'Snob. What's option three?'

'Now, option three is rare, but it's the most natural way. Sometimes a man or a woman is born with the necessary 'equipment' to bear a child. Not like one of those people who are born with both parts, it's not like that at all. It's complicated, but basically if a man has sex with another man he can become pregnant without the help of a potion, it's the same for gay women. These people are called 'bearers'. They are highly uncommon, sought after and _very_ respected.'

'Oh wow. So what about you? Will your Veela allow you to be with someone you can't have babies with? Say, you were poor and neither you, nor your partner were bearers?'

'I'm a dominant Veela so, I'll be doing the impregnating. I want a family that bad that I'd be willing to carry if I could but in all fairness, a lot of Veela mates, be they human or Veela themselves are bearers. 99 percent of the time a full Veela with mate with another full Veela, but occasionally their mate is Human, so there's not really that many part Veela's in the world. Enough to be recognised though.'

'So being a bearer isn't that rare?'

'Yes it is, especially if you're completely Human. It's just not as rare if you have Veela blood.'

'Oh, that makes sense I suppose. So I hate to bring this up and all, but does that mean that useless wanker expected V-Voldemort to ermm...'

'What?'

'Carry?' Harry whispered.

Draco went pale and Harry felt fucking mortified. Oh dear Merlin, Draco would surely hate him after this. Why, why, why did he have to open his big fat mouth?

'That has got to be the single most heinous, repulsive, funniest thing I've ever heard in my whole damned life.'

'Sorry.'

'Imagine Lord Voldemort, the Darkest Wizard of all time, up the duff with Malfoy Jr's baby. Oh my fucking days Potter.'

'That's pretty vile to be honest, I don't know why I thought it.'

'Because you're you. And you're wierd. He never thought he'd die so he would never of needed an heir. Being pregnant with someone you love, is the most beautiful thing in the world and I would never of tarnished that. I expect I would have only been used as his fuck toy no doubt, so it wouldn't happen anyway.'

'I'm sorry, Dray.'

_Dray_.. Why did that sound so erotic rolling off Harry's tongue like that?

'Not your fault. Seems like we both had a lot to live up to.'

'Yeah right. So when will this Potion be out of your system?'

'Soon. Snape is brewing me a counter Potion as we speak, so instead of weeks, hopefully it should only be days.'

'And what will happen then?'

'My mate and I will let out a scent, which will draw us together. Hopefully he's here.'

'Why will your mate let out a scent when you do? Wouldn't he already be doing that since you came into your inheritance?'

'Ah very good point Potter. If my mate is seventeen or over, he will be exuding a scent right now. I just can't smell it yet.'

'Ahhh, and if he's sixteen or younger?'

'Then I'll go dormant until he's of age, that way it stops me dying. This Potion would of been the only thing keeping me alive if I was any older and without my true life partner. If I had to spend my life with someone I didn't love, I'd slowly die of a broken heart. But as this Potion keeps my 'urges' at bay, I would have lived longer. Veela's will stop at nothing to get to their mate. That's why I need to find him as soon as I can, I don't want him to be hurt.'

'Aww, Draco. See, you do care!' Harry winked at the blonde and received a half-hearted glare back.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it and I hope there's no errors! Annnnnd I hope I explained myself okay!?


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

Second chapter up and running! This is going much quicker than I thought it would. This is good though yes? :D Harry and Co doesn't belong to me and this story is written for fun and no for profit. Thanks so so much to my new followers! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and like my story. I hope I can continue to make you happy! :D WARNING: SWEARING. PS. I'M 100% SURE THERE'S A TYPO IN CHAPTER 2. BUT I CAN'T FIND THE DAMN THING, SO IF YOU NOTICE, LET ME KNOW! LOVE YA X

* * *

A quick hello those those who reviewed 'We are the four elementalists.' Thanks so much and I'm sorry it's over. Thanks for your support and I hope you like this story too. Ugh, you guys make me want to cry. I hope you see this! Jeez, I want to marry all of you xxx

Guest: I can assure you I'm not a Yank. The Brits use 'biggie' too! I, and my friends use it all the time. Maybe Draco picked the word up from a less sophisticated classmate? Malfoy doesn't believe Harry has dirty blood, he never did. It was all his mask. What do you mean an e***? Besides, Draco doesn't know that he wants to have sex with Harry yet. Read on if you want and you'll understand.

Eatsbooks: I'm sorry! I will be doing a dominating Harry one next if that's any consolation :( Hope you're enjoying the story though? If you type Harry/Draco in the story search bar, that should come up with some.

violetkitty02: Thanks! :D

* * *

Chapter three: Apology.

It had been three nights since Harry and Draco's one-to-one up in the Astronomy Tower. The Gryffindor felt much closer to Draco then he expected to and he was falling hard into this new friendship. He realised that he was almost craving the blonde's company and he often counted down the hours until he could see him again.

Ron and Hermione hadn't said anything more about the new Gryffindor/Slytherin friendship and they didn't intend to either. They figured from what Harry said, that Malfoy had been pushed enough, and this was hard for him to do. They waited patiently to be approached. They could tell that Harry was much happier than what he was before, over the summer. He had withdrawn from them a bit and he would often go out and get drunk for days on end. They didn't blame him really, none of the Weasley's did. Harry lost more than anyone they knew. Yeah, they lost Fred and that hit them hard, but Harry lost his Parents, his Godfather, his surrogate Godfather, and a good portion of his friends. He had no real family left. Those awful muggles did not count as Harry's family, they didn't deserve it.

'What ya thinking about Harry?' Ron asked one night at dinner.

'Oh nothing much, just wondering how on earth I'm going to complete my Potions essay when I have no idea what half the ingredients are.' The raven-haired teen frowned. He _really_ was thinking about the essay, and he was _really_ struggling to come up with an answer. It doesn't mean that he wasn't thinking about a certain blonde about thirty seconds previously. So he didn't lie. Not really.

'You could just ask 'Mione?' The redhead replied with his mouth full.

'Harry is only taking four classes, he can damn well go and look in the Library himself.' Hermione said crossly.

'Don't have a go at me! I was going to anyway.' Harry said quickly, his hands held up in surrender.

Hermione glared at him. 'No, you're right. Sorry Harry. Ron you're such a nitwit.'

Harry couldn't help but chuckle in satisfaction at Ron's 'poor me' expression.

'I might go ask Draco.' He mused.

'Oh, Draco now is it? Wondered how long that would take.'

'Shut it Ron.' Harry mumbled. He called Draco Draco in his head, but he was still calling him Malfoy to the other Gryffindors.

'Meh, I don't care, it was just a observation.'

'Yeah right...'

'Potter.'

'Hello.'

'Weasley, Granger. Everyone else.'

There was a chorus of quiet heys.

'Can I help you Malfoy. Hey Zabini.'

Blaise looked shocked at the direct greeting aimed at him. 'Er. Hey.'

Harry smirked at the two uncomfortable men stood before him.

'Yes, actually you can. Sit, and listen. All of you.' His voice held the authoritative tone he had used on Pansy a few days previously. The Gryffindors tensed up, but they listened nonetheless.

'I, Draco Malfoy, hereby offer my most heart-felt and sincere apologies to Harry Potter and his friends, Ron and Hermione. I understand that I owe a lot of other people in this school an apology too, and I extend this to you also. I was an arrogant, stuck up, prat with no consideration for others, although I will admit now that it was the way I was told to act. I truly am sorry, and although I know it'll be hard, I hope you can eventually accept my apology.'

Everyone was silent, but Harry smiled encouragingly to Draco as he stood there looking a little bit worried.

'On one condition.' Ron said quickly.

'Yes, Weasley?' Draco replied cooly.

'You tell us why. Why did you act to the way you did?'

'Fine. I'll start from the beginning although I'll keep it short and sweet. Wouldn't want to bore you now would I?'

Harry grinned again and Draco's heart flared. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was doing this for Harry.

'From a very young age I was made to believe that I was better than anyone else. I was led to believe that power, money and big mansions were more important than anything else. I was forced to understand that if I didn't do things the way they were meant to be done. I would pay the price, and I did many times. I didn't mean all those things I said, although at the time I didn't really understand the consequence of my actions. I was told what to say, and how to act. It wasn't my choice. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I wasn't just angry at my Father, I was scared of him too. He wasn't nice to anyone, not even me.'

He looked like he was holding back a sob and Harry was getting ready to swoop the blonde up and take him somewhere far away.

'So you didn't really mean what you said to us then? Hermione said quietly. She looked like she was about to cry too.

'Not really no. It was all a mask.'

'But why apologize now? Is it cuz the wars over?' Seamus asked.

Draco froze and he took a deep breath. This was it, this is where he publicly denounced and slandered his Father. This was going to be either the make or break of him. He took another deep breath and willed himself to stop shaking.

'Because he can't hurt me, or my Mother, or any of you again. He's NOT my Father and he's no longer a Malfoy. He will die nameless with no family. He's going to be kissed.'

Pansy had been listening, to Draco embarrass her, himself and everything that was Slytherin. In her opinion he was embarrassing the Great Salazar himself! When she heard what Draco said about Lucius, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a bloodcurdling shriek and jumped up from the table. She didn't care that it was her, Goyle and a handful of teens against the world. She was going to fight.

She didn't get very far when she was knocked on her ass by a furious looking Millicent. Goyle leapt to Pansy's defence and went to hit Millie in the jaw. He had only just grazed her nose when a hysterical Tracey jumped onto Goyle's back, making his head collide forcefully with the table. Parkinson's nose had become a blood fountain and she was holding her broken nose with such force she was making the rest of her face go blue. Some of the younger years had tried to get up and join in, but they found they were stuck to their seats with a sticking charm, courtesy of a very angry Professor Snape.

Goyle shook Tracey of his back, rubbed his forehead and scooped Pansy up, bridal style and ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring the jeers and cat calls as he went.

Harry moved closer to Hermione, allowing Draco and Blaise to squeeze in. They smiled at the Gryffindor and turned their attention back to their Head of House. Draco sent a worried glance over to Millie but she winked at him and he let out a sigh of relief.

'Never in my life have I been SO embarrassed by my own house! My own Slytherins!' Professor Snape said quietly. He voice travelled around the hall and it sent shivers down everyone's spines, including the other Professors.

'Never in my life have I seen such behaviour from such well-brought up young Ladies and Gentlemen.'

'We are SLYTHERINS.' He barked. 'We sort our affairs out with words, not fists like some reckless Gry- Teenagers.'

That made Harry chuckle.

'Bulstrode, Davies. My office now. I'm going to and fetch Miss Parkinson and Mr Goyle. I expect you there in 5 minutes. 40 points from Slytherin.'

A flurry of hushed whispers immediately went round the hall, until Professor Snape sent them all a look that said 'me, bad mood, if you piss me off, you will die.'

He stormed off, his robes billowing behind him.

'Well, I'm not going to Potions this afternoon, you can fuck right off.' Ron said shaking his head. 'He'll skin us alive! Not even the Snakes can avoid this one.'

Draco rolled his eyes, although he secretly agreed with Weasley.

'Well, I'm alreet with ya Malfoy, to be honest I don't really care, but yer got me respect. To do that in front of the whole school takes some guts. Welcome to Gryffindor. And you.' Seamus said dramatically, glancing at Zabini.

Er, thanks?' The Italian said.

'Thanks, Finnigan.' Draco said warmly.

* * *

Ron, despite his earlier declaration did go to Potions in the end. Hermione and Harry pestered him and he finally relented. They were stood out the front of the classroom with the Slytherins arrived, Draco leading the pack. It reminded Harry of when they were younger, except the blinding smile the blonde had plastered on his face.

'I was going to introduce these lot the other day but I thought it could wait until we all sorted things out.'

'But I already...'

'Introduce them properly.' Draco interrupted.

'Okay, go on then.'

'This is Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davies and Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherins finest.' Draco said with flourish.

'I'm surprised you're still alive.' Ron said, looking at Tracey and Millicent.

'It wasn't as bad as he wanted to make out. He doesn't have any time for Parkinson, so we got let off quite easily. We have detention tonight though.'

Ron nodded in what came across as approving. The Slytherins weren't as bad as he thought, although he was still mistrustful of them.

'Hey.' Harry said. 'Nice to meet you all. Erm... My turn? This is Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville.'

There was a chorus of heys and hellos.

Hermione laughed. 'Well, Millicent and I are already acquainted, last time I spoke to you, you had me in a headlock right?'

'Yeah, sorry about that.' Millicent replied with a small smile.

'No worries!' Hermione said brightly. 'I ended up in the Hospital Wing for a day or two after that.'

'Oh shit! I didn't think I'd hurt you!'

'Oh no, no you didn't. That's another story. Sorry, should of made that clearer.'

'Hermione! Don't be spilling all our secret so soon.' Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

'Secrets?' Draco said with a raised eyebrow. This should be good.

To the Gryffindors relief, Snape had opened the door so harshly it almost hit Dean in the face.

'In.' He barked.

The 8th years hurried in and took their seats with minimal fuss.

'Today we are going to be brewing a very complicated pain relief. It will take all your concentration, so no messing around or you will be out of my class for good.'

There was a chorus of 'Yes Sir!' From everywhere in the room.

'Turn to page 560. Now.'

They all did so hastily. Not a single word was said, even the normal grumbling didn't happen much to Snape's satisfaction.

'You have 10 minutes to collect your ingredients from the store. You may begin.'

At once, everyone swarmed to the store room at the back of the classroom.

'So Potter what's this secret anyway?' Draco whispered as he pressed up against Harry, reaching for some roots on the top shelf.

'Draco, go back to your seat, it doesn't take two of us to get one lot of ingredients.'

'Ah, I can't have you messing up my Potion now can I?'

'Fine, I'll go sit down. Hurry up.' Harry grinned at the blonde and Draco rolled his eyes back. He would bloody well find out.

'Thanks 'Mione!' Harry whispered as he sat down in front of his two best friends.

'What?' She replied. Her face the picture of pure innocence.

'He keeps pestering me now.'

Hermione smiled widely. 'Good luck.' She mouthed with a cheeky wink.

Harry frowned. What would Draco say when he found out they snuck into Draco's common room all those years ago?

'So, you ready to tell me yet?' Draco said he he gently placed the ingredients on the table.

'Nope. Pass me the knife.'

'Oh please Harry!' He whined.

'Stop pouting Draco.' Harry laughed.

'I am NOT pouting. Malfoys don't pout.'

'They kinda do!' The Gryffindor replied.

'Is there a reason you're talking in my class Mr Potter?' Snape drawled.

'No Sir, Draco was asking me a question about, ermm...'

'The boomslang roots.' Draco said quickly. 'I thought I forgot them, but alas, I didn't.'

Snape just raised his eyebrow at the two teenagers and Harry tried so hard to hold back the laugh that was coming.

'I don't expect to hear laughter or frivolites. Carry on.'

'Why is he such a miserable old man still?' Harry whispered to Draco.

'When the left over Death Eaters found out Snape was a spy all along, they tried to hunt him down. Most of them were captured and put in Azkaban, but before they were caught they destroyed his home and everything in it.'

'Oh Merlin. His whole lifes worth of work...' Harry said sadly.

'Yeah, and Lucius was the one to lead the attack. Sev and my Father used to be best friends, he is my Godfather after all.'

'Ah. Special treatment, maximized! I feel awful for him.'

'Yeah, same. Don't let him find out you know though, he's tried to keep it a secret.'

'Nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts.' Harry said quietly.

'Nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts.' Draco repeated.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and everyone was settling into their routines. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Daphne became a regular sight sitting with the Gryffindors and vice versa. Nobody batted an eyelid anymore.

Ron had struck up an odd sort of friendship with Blaise, it seemed the two had more in common than they thought and Hermione seemed to get on really well with the Slytherin girls. She didn't really spend much time with other women, except Luna and Ginny, so it was weird to hang around with girls who she didn't view as family.

'Ron can you smell that?' Harry said as he sniffed the air.

'Smell what?' He replied.

'That! It's uber strong. Smells like Cinnamon... And trees.'

'Trees?'

'Yeah, like nature. Summery.'

'I can't smell anything.'

'Hey! Hermione! Can you smell that? Ron can't?'

Hermione was sat on her own table studying as the two boys were annoying the hell out of her with their talks of flying and other unimportant things.

'What?' She snapped grumpily putting her quill down.

'There's a smell in the air. Ron can't smell it.'

'There is no smell Harry, other than the smell of old, dusty books.'

'Noooo! It smells like the great outdoors and cinnamon. Why can't you smell it!' He asked exasperated.

'I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing, mate.' Ron said quietly.

Harry just scowled. 'Hey! It's getting stronger!'

Just then, Draco and Blaise came into the Library and walked over to where the Gryffindors were chatting.

'Hey, can we sit with you?' Draco asked sitting down before he received an answer.

The smell was now overpowering. Delicious admittedly, but really _really_ strong.

Draco bent down to retrieve some books from his bag when he caught the most amazing scent he'd ever smelt. He leaned towards the smell and was shocked when he realised he was sniffing Harry's leg.

'Oh shit.' He muttered.

'I gotta go!' Harry all but shouted. He scooped his bag up and literally ran out of the Library.

'Oh Merlin!' He whispered. He knew exactly what was happening and he wasn't sure he liked the idea. He leaned against the wall and put his face in his hands.

'Harry? Wait up!' A voice sounded from around the corner.

Harry ran and he didn't stop until he was in the safety of his dorm, with the curtains drawn around his bed.

* * *

AN: So yeah. Hope you enjoyed ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Mates?

Oooo! So the plot thickens! Thanks to my new followers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Harry still doesn't belong to me. Much love! Xx

* * *

Avidreader: Well I am really glad you like the elementalists. So many people loved that story and I'm nervous this one won't be as good. I was gutted to end it really... I'm happy you're enjoying it though and I hope I can keep you interested.

TheDemonLady: Hehe, yeah? ;)

Padfootette: I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

* * *

Chapter four: Mates?

Harry slept the afternoon away, missing his Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Ron had tried to wake him up, but the spells around Harry's bed were too strong for the redhead to break. Seamus, Dean and Neville had also tired waking the raven-haired teenager up, but to no avail. They just put it down to tiredness and left him to it.

They were all sat down to dinner when Harry finally made an appearance. He was scowling and his hair was a mess but Ron and Hermione looked relieved to see he was okay and gave him bright, encouraging smiles. Draco's heart had skipped a beat or two when he saw the beautiful Gryffindor enter. He saw that Harry went and sat directly opposite Hermione, making sure his back was towards the Slytherin table. Draco tried to suppress the hurt he felt, but the sadness showed in his stormy grey eyes and Blaise patted him gently on the back.

'Don't worry Dray, he'll come around.'

Blaise didn't know what had happened but Draco figured it out. He knew what Harry knew and he really needed to talk to the Gryffindor.

'I hope, I don't even know what happened.' The blonde lied.

'Don't lie Draco. I saw exactly what went on between the two of you. You forget that you've told me everything about your inheritance.'

'Oh.'

'Yes oh. I overhead Ron and Hermione talking about Harry smelling odd things and that's when I knew why he ran out of the Library like some crazed lunatic. He's your mate. Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, is the mate of Draco Malfoy. Didn't see that one coming. Did you?' The Italian boy smirked.

'No, I didn't. Blaise, what the fuck am I going to do?' He groaned, placing his head in his hands.

'You're going to have to talk to him. It's all you can do.'

Harry felt Draco's pain. Not much, but enough to know the blonde was hurting. He wanted to turn round and comfort the blonde, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him. He needed time to think about this.

After dinner Harry told the Gryffindors he had some stuff to sort out and that he needed to think.

'Don't wait up. I'll be back soon.'

'Sure you don't want some company?' Ron asked, taking Hermione's hand in his own.

'No, no. You go on. I'll catch up.' He waved at them both and hurried off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

Draco saw Harry walk away and he knew where Harry was heading, so he waited for a few moments and then began the trek up to the tower, going slowly whilst trying to think of what he should say.

'Harry? You here?' He called softly once he reached the door.

There was no answer, but Draco didn't give up.

'Harry, I know you're here. Please, I need to talk to you.'

'Go away Malfoy.' Harry called out quietly.

_Malfoy?_ Harry hadn't called him that for _weeks_. He was majorly pissed off, Draco thought sadly.

'No, Harry I need to talk to you.'

'Go. Away!'

'No.'

'Fuck off Malfoy.' He growled.

'Not until we've talked.'

'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME.' Harry cried frantically as he stepped forward to push Draco out of the door.

'No!' Draco hissed. His voice was calm, yet cold and it made Harry stop in his tracks.

'You will calm down Harry. Do you understand me?'

'Draco, please just leave me alone.' Harry whispered.

Ah, good. He was calm.

Draco took a hesitant step towards Harry and when the Gryffindor didn't move, he took another, and another, and another until he was almost touching the green-eyed boy.

'I'm sorry Harry.' He whispered as he brushed his lips over the other teens.

'Sorry for what?' Harry replied quietly. He touched his lips with his fingertips and closed his eyes.

'For taking your choices away from you.'

'I'm used to it, it's not your fault.'

'I'm still sorry. May I kiss you again?' Draco said gently.

Harry nodded, and after a moment he soon felt the soft pressure of Draco's lips on his own. The Gryffindor went stiff for a minute before relaxing into the kiss and he moved his mouth along with Draco's.

Draco pulled away and cupped Harry's face in his hands. Caressing his cheeks with his thumb. He looked into the beautiful green eyes and saw hope, fear and some other emotion he couldn't quite place.

'Is this okay?'

'It's fine Draco.' He breathed. Harry wrapped his arms round the blondes waist and rested his messy head on Draco's firm shoulders. Draco felt so elated. He felt complete.

'This feels weird, but nice. So right, so normal. Who would of thought I'd be kissing Draco Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower?'

Draco laughed. 'True. I thought it would take much more convincing.'

'I thought it would too, but to be honest it didn't surprise me as much as I thought. We went from hating each other passionately to saving each others lives, to becoming close friends. I think we both knew something would eventually happen. If you weren't a Veela that is. We've always given each other so much attention. I was just mad that I didn't have a choice, but then when you kissed me I knew you would of been my choice either way.'

'Harry...' Draco began quietly, eyes filling with tears. He blinked them away before Harry could see.

'Don't say anything, you don't have to. We're mates. It doesn't matter anymore.'

'You're amazing you know that?'

Harry just smiled softly and kissed Draco's neck and much to his delight the blonde shivered and tightened his hold on his mate.

'How do you think our friends will take it?' Harry whispered. He bit at his bottom lip, worrying about his friends reactions.

'Blaise knows. He figured it out, the others will be fine with it. It's the Lions I'm worried about.'

'Yeah, me too.' Harry agreed. Hermione _should_ be okay, but Ron was volatile. Luna and Neville would 100% accept it, but Harry wasn't sure about the others.

'If they're up, I'll tell them tonight. Best get it out of the way.' Harry sighed.

'I know this is fast, but now I've got you, I don't want to let you go. It'll be hard to spend time away from you.'

'Will it always be like that?'

'I don't know. I'll always keep you safe Harry. I promise.'

'I believe you.' He said as he reached up and gave Draco a peck on the mouth.

'Can we spend some time together tomorrow? I want you to come back with me, but no pressure.' Draco winked.

Harry laughed. 'Not tonight, as much as I want too. I need to talk to Ron and 'Mione. They'll kill me if I keep this a secret.'

'Hmmm. They best not kill you. I'll have severe issues with them if they hurt you. You're mine Harry. All mine, do you understand?'

'I know. I need space though, you can't suffocate me.'

'I will try, Love. But it'll be hard, I want the best for you in everything.'

_Love? _Is it love already? Surely not. He could grow to love the blonde, of course he could. Did being mates automatically meant they loved each other?

'Hello? Harry?' Draco said, concern in his eyes. Harry looked confused and he wasn't answering Draco's question.

'Huh? What? Hey, sorry.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah, yeah. Fine. You called me Love.' He blurted out.

'Oh? _Oh! _It's just an affectionate pet name Harry, but I can't say I don't love you, but I think that's my Veela instinct. I do, however, fancy you something rotten.'

Harry laughed. 'The feelings mutual Malfoy.'

'Good, good.'

They stood in a comforting embrace for a few minutes before Harry giggled at something.

'Something funny?' Draco said, pulling back and looking Harry in the face.

'No, no.' He snorted, a heavy blush creeping up his cheeks.

'Tell me?' The blonde inquired, smiling at his mates obvious discomfort.

'You're a dominant Veela right?'

'Yes. Why?'

He knew where this was going, but he wanted to hear it from Harry's pretty mouth.

'Um, that means, if it's possible, I'll be, erm...'

'Carrying my babies?' Draco smirked.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his face glowing red with embarrassment.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry, is that what you were going to say?'

'No, well yeah. I need some time to come to terms with the fact I could have a baby inside me in the future. I still think it's odd, but I've been researching male pregnancies and it scares me a bit, but I'm not repulsed or offended because of it, it just seems weird but that's...'

Harry was cut off by Draco's lips hitting his.

'You're rambling babe.' He whispered into Harry's open mouth.

'Sorry.'

'What was the other thing?'

'Will I always have to bottom?' He squeaked. The subject of sex always made Harry feel awkward. Previously he just got down and dirty in the heat of the moment. There was no talking involved.

Draco laughed. 'I could never say no to you Harry, so although it'll be in my nature to dominate you, I wouldn't object to you topping me sometimes.'

Harry nodded in satisfaction, the thought of the blonde dominating him really _really_ turned him on. A bit too much, actually. He took a step back from Draco.

'I'm angry that you lost your virginity to someone else though.'

Harry's heart dropped. All the horniness he felt just vanished. Draco was already mad at him. He felt his eyes prickle. What the hell was wrong with him?

'Oh no, no, no, no! Harry, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him! He didn't deserve such a treasure. You are such a treasure, please believe that. Your hormones will go insane, mine will too. Don't be ashamed to cry, it's because of our new bond. It will eventually settle, do you believe me?'

'Okay. I believe you.' He mumbled. 'He didn't take all my virginities though.' He said, then laughed when he realised how stupid that sounded.

Draco raised his eyebrow and smiled. 'What exactly does that mean?' He chuckled.

'I always topped with Terry, he was a bit of a slag actually. He wanted it _all_ the time, but it was _soo_ boring. Ah, don't get me wrong it was good, but it was the same thing over and over again.'

'Ah, that makes me feel better.' The blonde said sarcastically. 'Well, actually it _does_ make me feel better. Your ass is mine.' He said seductively.

Harry laughed. 'I take it you topped with Blaise?'

'Yeah, we were just experimenting. He fancied boys in 6th year, but now he thinks he's straight. We only fucked a couple of times though.'

'It's odd that we've both slept with with one girl and one boy, in that order.'

'Yeah, I suppose so. I don't like thinking about your old partners though. Makes me jealous.'

'Don't be, I'm all yours now.'

'Mine.' He growled back and he swooped Harry in for a fierce and passionate kiss.

* * *

'My goodness Harry! Where the hell have you been? What's that on your neck? Your hair is even messier that usual!' Hermione pretty much screamed as Harry walked into the common room.

'Hey! Hey! Chill! I'm okay! Really 'Mione!'

'Where have you been!'

'I want to talk you about that... Are you going to bed now?'

'What's up mate? We're always here to listen, right 'Mione?' Ron asked.

'Of course.' She said softly. 'Now?'

'Yeah now, if you don't mind...?'

'Course not.'

'Ermm okay, thanks. You may wanna be sat down. I don't know how you're going to take this, but it's important, and I'm a bit scared to be honest.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and frowned. This must be something big if Harry was admitting to being scared.

'Oh dear, what's happened Harry? No matter what, we'll always be here for you darling.' Hermione cried standing up and wrapping her arms around her best friend.

'I don't fancy girls.'

'You don't fancy girls? What you mean mate?'

'Ron! Don't be stupid. Harry's telling us he that he's gay, that's right, right?'

'Yep. I like men.' He grimaced.

'Oh. Okay, that's cool. Why you telling us now? Is there someone?' Hermione said wiping her eyes. She felt relieved, she thought it was _much_ more serious.

'Yeah... Draco.' He said quickly, a bluish creeping up his cheeks.

'You got me worried Harry! It doesn't matter who you like, we would never abandon you because you're gay. It's offensive you'd even think we would!' The Gryffindor frowned. 'Why are you scared though? You shouldn't be scared.'

'He's a Veela, 'Mione. A _dominant_ Veela and I'm his mate. We're going to be together _forever._ That's fucking scary in it's own right!'

_'Oh!_ I knew he was too blonde and too pale to be completely human.' She grinned at Harry and he smiled weakly back.

'But if we ever have babies, which according to Draco is 100% on the cards, I'll be the one carrying them. I'm scared because I've not been serious about anyone before. We've just become friends and now we're pretty much engaged and planning kids! I'm scared because I have no idea what to do! I'm all emotional and I feel like a woman. I don't want to be a woman!' He sobbed as he nuzzled his head into Hermione's shoulder.

'Oh darling! It's going to be okay. I promise. Isn't it Ron?'

'Yeah mate, you can't help who you love and we all know how well Veela's treat their partners. You'll be safe and looked after with him and all I want for you, is you to be happy. You deserve it.'

'Thanks, Ron. I thought you'd hate me.' Harry sniffed softly. 'I'm fed up with crying already. It's all I've wanted to do the last few days.'

'Don't worry about crying! Everyone needs a good cry sometimes, plus you have nothing to worry about as half of Hogwarts is gay, Harry!'

'Like who?' Harry said raising his eyebrows.

'Well for starters, Percy's gay and George is Bi. Padma likes girls, and her sister likes both. Susan Bones is Bi, and I think she's actually in a relationship with Hannah Abbot... Oh yeah! Seamus is Bi and Dean is quite _obviously_ in the closet...Who else? Ah yeah, Astoria is experimenting as are most of the 6th year Slytherins. So you have NOTHING to worry about. Trust me.'

'Sure?' Harry giggled. 'Maybe it's not such a bad thing after all.'

'I'm sure, and no it's really not.'

Harry smiled at his best friend and he felt himself tearing up again. 'Oh damn, here we go again.' He laughed.

'I'm glad you told us Harry.' Hermione said softly.

'Me too, I was going to leave it, but then I knew I would want you to know and the longer I'd of left it, the harder it would of been. I was pretty nervous about telling you.'

'We're your best friends, it's going to take a bit more than telling us you're gay to get rid of us.'

'How will Ginny react to it?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Ermm, well. I think she still fancies you.' Ron replied, biting his lip.

'Oh.'

'Yeah, but she'll be okay with it. She'll have to be okay with it.' Ron said quickly and Hermione nodded. 'She has no choice.'

'Well I'll tell my friends at breakfast, I won't tell them about the whole Veela thing straight away, but I'll let them know Draco and I are together.' Harry said with finality.

'Good.' Hermione nodded.

'Good.' Harry echoed. Well, that went better than expected he thought happily.

Harry went to bed that night with a feeling of ease. He felt Draco's magic surround him and he could still taste the blonde on his lips. He wondered if Draco felt the same. Hermione and Ron had accepted Draco so fully that it made Harry's heart ache with pleasure. He had Draco and he had his friends. He couldn't ask for anything else.

Except for the damn nightmares to end.

* * *

Harry went to breakfast that morning looking like shit. His face was deathly pale, his hair was messier than normal and he had dark shadows under his eyes. The normally bright green colour was dull and he had no appetite whatsoever.

'Harry, mate. You alright?' Ron said through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

'Hngrgh.' Harry mumbled, placing his head in his arms. 'Ngrrh?'

'Harry dear, we can't hear you.' Hermione admonished lightly patting Harry on the head.

'I said, I feel like death, how about you?'

'You DID not. There's no way Hngrgh and Ngrrh meant that.'

'Yeah, 'Mione it did.' Ron said confused. 'I got you, mate.' He whispered, smiling at Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on eating her toast and reading the mail.

They ate, well Ron ate in companionable silence while Harry pushed his food around his plate.

'It's Draco isn't it?'

Harry's head snapped up at Ron's words.

'What do you mean by that.' He snapped. 'Sorry, didn't mean to shout.' He mumbled.

'No worries. You miss him, and he misses you too by the looks of things. Veela's have to be close to their mates in the early stages of their relationship. It's bad for you if you're not. I should've mentioned that last night.'

Harry looked up, and sure enough, Draco looked as bad as he did. Blaise Zabini had his arm slung around Draco's shoulders and Daphne held on to the blondes hand.

'Oh.' He said quietly. 'Should I go see him? How the hell did you know that anyway?'

Ron shrugged and blushed. 'I looked Veela up when I fancied Fleur.' He replied simply. 'And yeah, you NEED to see him.'

'If you don't want people knowing, we can create a diversion.' Neville whispered. 'Sorry, I overheard.'

'It's cool, Nev. I was going to tell you anyway. I don't mind people knowing, but I don't want everyone knowing Draco's Veela. Not yet anyway.'

'Take it slow, you two need to hug or something.' Ron said seriously. 'Go on Nev. Do what you gotta do.'

Hermione frowned as Neville grinned widely and leaned over to talk to Seamus and Dean, who in turn whispered something to Ginny. The redhead smirked at the three boys who grinned back. _This_ was going to be fun.

Suddenly, there was a crash as the enchanted sky exploded into a flash of colour and flames. Fireworks were shooting everywhere at a quick and dangerous place and the Students and the Professors were running and diving for cover. Harry stood shocked for a few moments before beaming at his friends. He ran over to the Slytherin table, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the hall and pushed him into the nearest bathroom. He smashed his lips into the blondes and encircled his lean waist with his strong, firm arms.

Draco was pretty squashed, as he's just been shoved up against the wall, but he managed to wiggle a bit so his arms were free. He cupped Harry's face and kissed the Gryffindor back with such passion the room appeared to shoot up in temperature.

'Mmmm.' He muttered into Harry's open mouth. 'Thanks, I needed that.'

Harry smiled and held back a giggle as he kissed Draco some more. He placed tiny, butterfly kisses all over the blonde's pale face and jaw, paying special attention to the spot just below the ear. He was feeling much, _much_ better now.

'Damn Harry!' He whimpered quietly. This felt _incredible_ and the Slytherin was NOT stopping it any time soon.

* * *

'Where's Draco gone?' Daphne asked Blaise as the fireworks subsided. She flicked a piece of cereal out of Blaise's short, black hair.

'Damn! That was FUCKING fantastic. Who done it? I bet it was the Lions? Bloody insane the lot of them!' Blaise said excitedly.

'Hey! Hello? Answer me?' Daphne said impatiently.

'Oh. Erm, probably went off with Potter.' He replied with a shrug. He told Draco he was stupid for letting the Gryffindor go home alone last night. They _needed_ to be together now.

'And what would he be doing with Harry?'

'Erm, everything?' He raised a quizzical eyebrow and hoped Draco didn't mind Daphne knowing.

'Everything?' She repeated. 'Everything?'

'Yep.'

'I knew they were friends but they must be very close now.'

'More than you could ever imagine, Daff.'

'Don't call me daff, sounds too much like daft. What do you mean?'

'You're meant to be intelligent woman!' Blaise said shaking his head. 'They are off somewhere together, doing Merlin knows what! Get it?'

'Get what? Oh. _Oh_! Draco's _gay_!? Potter's _gay_? They're gay together. Shit.' She breathed, blushing slightly.

'You're one to speak about gays missy. Don't you you remember 6th year?' He smirked.

'Oh, I don't care they're gay. It's the fact that they're together. Wow. And, I'm Bi darling. Difference.'

'Anyway, don't say anything just in case he doesn't want people knowing.'

'Slytherin's honor.' She said solemnly, placing her delicate little hand over her heart.

'That means shit and you know it, Daff.' He ginned as she swatted his arm.

'Oh Merlin, Daff! Did YOU see that! Wow!' Astoria said excitedly as she found her Sister standing outside the Great hall.

'Yeah.'

'I bet it was that Irish boy. He's so handsome.' She gushed. 'The dark one is gorgeous too. Oh, and the Weasley girl. She's _sexy_!'

'Astoria!'

'You're the same, Sis.' The younger girl laughed. 'Who's it now? Nott, Blaise and Draco?'

'And Longbottom. He's grown up a lot since our first year.' She replied, winking at her Sister.

'Would you two shut up about your whoreish ways.' Blaise said with a grin, he loved these two like Sisters but wow, they were definitely open-minded.

'Our Blaisey is jealous, Daff!'

'Ooooh, I think he is. Hey, Blaise...?'

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter four guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

I have never been so mad in my life! I have just gone and deleted over 1000 words by accident because my laptop is a piece of shit. I actually feel like crying. I was actually really happy with what I had written as well. Someone needs make me laugh! :( Thanks to all my new followers too. I love you all. Chapter will contain swearing. Harry and Co still don't belong to me. Enjoy! Xx

* * *

Thanks for the reviews too. I wrote to you individually (as I normally do) but I deleted the Emails after I spoke to you, and that's all been deleted with the rest of the chapter. But thanks anyway :) Xx

* * *

Chapter five: Halloween!

Since the two boys had announced their relationship, their friends had taken it upon themselves to 'get them together' on a regular basis. Hermione and Daphne especially took this very seriously and as meddling matchmakers they bonded over ways to making the couple squirm and blush. Harry and Draco had only told their closest friends about the Slytherin being a Veela. The Snakes had it pretty much figured out anyway, as they were all rather suspicious as to why they were inexplicably drawn to Draco. It took one simple trip to the Library and a few brain cells to come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy wasn't completely human.

Thankfully Harry and Draco had most their lessons together, but as Draco was taking more classes than Harry there would be the odd occasion, where one of the Slytherins (or Hermione) would have to create a distraction, to sneak the blonde out of class for a quick snog with the Gryffindor. It was usually Hermione or Daphne as they were model Students and could generally get away with anything. If they noticed Draco was looking a bit peaky someone would signal one of the girls and it would be go, go, go from there.

Everything was going oddly well for the couple. Countless points has been awarded to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for promoting such wonderful house unity, and Harry had noticed that Professor Snape wasn't quite as harsh with him or the other Lions, as he was before. It wasn't long before small groups of Snakes and Lions would be seen studying together in the Library or chatting in the Courtyard.

There was only one thing that was ruining the newly found peace at Hogwarts, and that was one, no two, Slytherins. Pansy and Goyle had elected themselves Leaders of the 'We hate Draco Malfoy' fan club but they had only managed to recruit a handful of 6th and 7th year Slytherins and one or two hard set Ravenclaws. Their hatred towards Harry had almost been forgotten due to their escalating rage at Draco. They viewed him as the biggest traitor, and they wanted to get revenge. They had tried talking to the Hufflepuffs, and they had bought up Harry's 4th year, with Cedric, but thankfully no one would listen. They still felt guilty over their treatment of Harry in his 2nd and 4th years, and they swore they would do anything to make it up to him. They were loyal and kind, and they would prove to the Boy-Who-Lived that they weren't cowards who ran at the first mention of confrontation.

Despite the fact that the two were becoming Hogwarts' most hexed Students, it didn't stop them from trying to get entry into Draco's dorm room, but it only resulted in them being hexed by the inhabitants, or cursed by the jinx' that surrounded the doorways. They had both been chucked out of their respective dorms and were either sleeping in the common room, or bunking with their few remaining friends.

Ron and Blaise acted naturally as bodyguards when Harry and Draco passed Goyle and Parkinson in the corridors and the classrooms. They had trained their eyes to notice if there was anything out of the ordinary, and their hands were constantly near their wands. Seamus had struck up a peculiar friendship with Tracey Davis and they enjoyed sabotaging the duo's work. Hermione had pointed out that it was mindless bullying but relented when she heard that the Slytherins had repeatedly tried to break into Draco's dorms.

'They won't win.' Hermione heard Tracey mutter. 'It's them against the whole bloody school. Tossers.'

* * *

'Hey Harry!' Luna beamed as she bounded into the Great Hall and sat next to him at the Gryffindor table.

'Hey, Luna. You alright?'

'Quite alright thanks, you were fantastic in Charms today!'

'Thanks!' Harry smiled affectionately at his friend. 'Hermione is helping me.'

'Ah, she is really quite incredible isn't she?' Luna said happily.

'That she is. Brilliant.'

'Anyway, I need your help!' Luna said, suddenly excited.

'Oh, so you didn't come over just to see me?' Harry said with an expression of mock-sadness on his face.

'Of course I did, Silly. But, I've been asked to plan the Halloween Dance with some of the other 7th and 8th years. That's you.'

'Oh.'

'And Draco, Hermione, Ron and the others of course!'

'And me?' Seamus asked leaning over when he heard the word 'party'. Any kind of gathering was a party to the Irishman.

'Indeed.' Luna nodded in agreement.

'What's going on?' Hermione said as she and Ron came up to the table hand-in-hand.

'Luna's planning the Halloween Dance, and we're all helping her.'

'Ah, wicked! The Halloween Parties are always the best. Ours will be incredible.' Ron said happily.

'Well, come find us tomorrow after breakfast and we can plan it then?' Harry said as he stood up, picking his bag up and flinging it over his shoulder.

'Sure.' Luna replied as she bounced off to join her fellow Ravenclaws.

'Where you going Harry? We've just got here!'

'Going to talk to McGonagall. I'll catch up with you later.'

After a chorus of goodbyes, Harry left to find the Headmistress.

* * *

'Professor! Headmistress!' Harry called as he ran after the Elderly Witch. He had seen her, while she was on her way to the office and had ran to catch up with her.

'Mr Potter, can I help?'

'Yes! Yes, if you can.'

'I'm all ears.'

'Well, I'm sure you know of Draco's, erm, situation?'

'I've heard rumours but nothing of substance.'

'Oh. Um, he's Veela, Professor. And I'm h-his, his... Um, mate.'

'Oh? It's always you Harry! Always different.' The Headmistress said affectionately with a chuckle. 'Hogwarts won't be the same without you.'

'I know, I know. If something happens, it can always be traced back to me somehow! Anyway, I probably shouldn't tell you this as it's not _exactly_ school rules, but Draco and I have been sharing rooms, due to the fact we can't be apart from each other for long. But Hermione and I were looking through some books and it says that if a Student has a Magical Inheritance or some kind of bond, they are entitled to their own rooms. I know it's a lot to ask, but the other Students are being distracted, especially the Slytherins, but I can't expect Draco to come to the Tower every night.'

Harry blushed and he took a deep breath. He had said it all in one and Minerva smiled.

'Come to my office with young Mr Malfoy tomorrow evening and we'll sort something out. Now go, it's getting late.'

'Thanks Professor!' Harry shouted as he ran off to tell Draco the good news.

* * *

Planning went really well the next morning, other than the occasional disagreement about ideas.

'I can charm some sheets to float around and act like Ghosts.' Hermione said with a grin.

'Sheets? Why not just ask the Ghosts to act like the Ghosts? Why would you use sheets anyway?' Draco said with confusion plastered all over his handsome features.

'Muggle thing, Draco.' Hermione replied. 'Muggles use sheets to dress up as Ghosts for Halloween, it's very common. They don't have the means to do anything more intricate. They use everyday things for costumes and decorations.'

'Oh. I still think we should ask the Ghosts.'

'I promise you it will look good. Trust me.'

Draco looked a bit skeptical, but agreed and Luna wrote the it down. They finally agreed on having a classic Haunted House theme, complete with a Ghost train.

'I can sort the fireworks out!' Seamus said excitedly.

'No.' Dean replied quickly. 'No, no, no! It'll be a disaster!'

'Dean's got a point Shay...' Harry replied meekly. 'You blow up everything and we've only just had the castle fixed.'

'I've grown up a lot since then, Harry.' The Irish boy replied sadly. He looked genuinely upset so Ron quickly thought of a happy middle.

'How about Shay, Myself and Dean, do the fireworks, that way we get his brilliance without the final kaboom?'

'Excellent, Ronald.' Hermione said brightly. 'That settles it then, now, who's doing the food?'

* * *

The 7th and 8th years really went all out for the Party. Each house had a particular area to set up and sort out and the final picture was incredible.

The Great Hall had been enlarged, charmed and darkened to look like a creepy old house, complete with cobwebs, spiders, and creaking floorboards. Hermione stayed true to her word and charmed the bedsheets to roam around aimlessly. They looked good and Draco had to give the Gryffindor Girl some credit. Cackling pumpkins zoomed around dangerously, courtesy of Harry and Seamus and the ceiling had been charmed to look like a roof with large holes in it. Luna had created some unusual candles to float around, but had them 'fire-proofed' so they didn't set alight everything they touched.

The main attraction though, was the Ghost train. The Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns had recreated one to match the ones they had grown up with and it drove around makeshift tracks around the castle, onto the grounds and finally ending in the Forest. Decorations were spelled to jump out and a Muggle Gramophone was used to make creepy sounds and music. Hagrid supervised the Students when the train made it to the woods.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry and Neville had enrolled the help of the resident House-Elves to make the food. It was delicious, but it really looked awful. It was green, blue and mouldy, with 'bugs' eating away at it. Half of it was covered in green gloop and fake blood. Magical apple-bobbing and other 'Muggle games' were dotted around for the younger years, but there was slightly more daring games for the 5th years up. Truth or Dare had to be put on hold until the Professors had buggered off to bed. The 1st and 2nd years had to be gone by 9, the 3rd and 4th had to leave at 10 and 5th years had until 11. If you were 16 and up, on the other hand, there was no bedtime and they intended to party well into the early hours of the morning.

Music was blaring when the guests finally started showing. Everybody had dressed up and the Hall was soon full of Fairies, Devils, Monsters, Wolves, Vamps, Kings and Queens, Elves, Dementors, Cats and other various animals, Zombies and everything you can imagine. Most of the older girls, were wearing minimal clothing, much to the boys' delight and when a telephone box and a hotdog showed up, the whole Hall was crippled in laugher.

Hermione looked ridiculously sexy in an all leather cat suit and Ron was wearing an all black suit with a high collar, with enlarged Vampire teeth. Harry took one look at the couple and realised they looked amazing together. Theo had come as a Werewolf and Daphne was his sexy counterpart. Blaise was an Egyptian Pharaoh, and he looked hot with his golden chest and long, lean legs on display. Seamus came as a Mummy, and Dean was wearing a 'Tony the Tiger' outfit. Harry had come as a Devil and he had charmed a pair of horns to grow out of his head and a tail at the bottom of his back. Draco was a very blonde version of Batman. Harry couldn't help but drool over the skintight outfit that clung in all the right places.

All in all it was a fantastic evening. As usual, Ron and Blaise kept their eyes open for trouble, but Pansy and Goyle didn't bother showing. Someone had added a little extra to the fruit punch after the 4th years had left and Students and Professors alike were jammin' out to whatever was playing at the time.

'Seamus!' Harry bellowed over the music. 'Was it you?' He slurred.

'Was it me what?' He said innocently, mischief dancing in his eyes.

'You know what you stupid Irish Gryffindor!' He laughed. 'You done good, and you were VERY responsible ya know!'

'Yeah?' Seamus said, he was hoping Harry would look at the fun side.

'You waited until the babies went to bed! Can't be dealing with sloshed 11 year olds now can we? Good boy.' Harry said patting Seamus on the cheek.

Seamus just laughed and went to join some girls on the dancefloor.

'Now where's my Draco?' The Gryffindor said to himself. He peeled his eyes dramatically and looked around for Batman.

He didn't appear to be in the Hall so Harry took his leave and wandered around the Castle. He could hear the screams from the train and he giggled every time.

'Dracooo!' He called. 'Are you in here?' He said, swinging open a classroom door.

'Ew no! Ugh. Sorryyyyyy!' He cried when he walked in on a couple getting busy on the Teachers' desk.

'Hmmm. Are you in here?' He muttered opening another door, oblivious to the locking charms that had been placed on the locks.

'Harry!'

'Oh shite! Sorry Ginny. Oooh Gin! I can see your nips.' Harry roared with laughter. The redhead blushed and Harry took his leave.

'Draco, Draco, Draco. Where are you hiding?'

'Harry?'

'Dray!'

'I only went for a piss. Why you blushing?'

'I have to go tell Ron that I just saw his Sister being banged by some bloke!'

'Bloke?'

'Yeah. Man. Normally quite hard.'

'Hard?'

'Yeah! Like, alright mate, I'm gonna punch you int I?'

Draco just rolled his eyes at his drunk Lover and chuckled. 'I know what a bloke is, by the way.'

'Hmmm. Let's get back to the Party!'

'Harry, Draco! There you are! The Professors are drunk and they're taking over the dancefloor, so we're all heading out to play Truth or Dare.' Hermione said loudly, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol.

'Awesome. Where we going?'

'Room of Requirement.' Luna answered.

'Hey, you two didn't happen to see Ginny did you? I saw her dancing with a guy and now she's gone! Poof!' Ron said dramatically.

'Er... She was a bit pre-occupied last time I saw her mate.'

'What!' Ron cried. 'No way!'

'She's a big girl now Ronald. Let's go.'

It took about half an hour to gather all the Students up and they all sat in a large circle on large, squashy cushions on the floor.

'Right!' Hermione announced. 'This is Magical Truth or Dare. If you choose Truth you will be given Veritaserum. If you chose dare, you will have a minor charm placed on you so you carry the dare out. If you don't there will be consequences. Ready? Right, I'll spin first and whoever the bottle lands on will be out first victim.'

'How the hell did you get that?' Seamus asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione just raised her eyebrow at him and smiled.

She spun and it landed on Millicent Bulstrode.

'Ah hello Millie! Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.'

'Snog the person to your right!' Someone shouted out.

'No! To your left!' Someone else called.

'Both of them!' Seamus shouted, causing the circle to titter.

'To your left. Go.' Hermione commanded.

It happened to be 7th year Ravenclaw Logan Rogers. He grinned and winked at the Slytherin. 'Hay!' He whispered seductively before leaning over to make it easier for the Slytherin girl.

She shrugged and swooped in, kissing him fully on the mouth. It was definitely a snog and the room went into uproar.

'Woo! Go Millie!' Tracey called out with a grin. The bigger Slytherin smirked and let the Ravenclaw go. He looked a bit dazed and he had a silly smile plastered on his face.

Millicent spun and it landed on a 6th year Hufflepuff.

'Truth or Dare.' She asked.

'Truth.' The girl replied. Hermione stood up and gave the girl some truth potion.

'Are you a virgin?'

'Who do you fancy?'

'Have you fantasized about a Professor?'

'No, Blaise Zabini and yes.' She said cheekily. Her friend turned and stared at her. 'Since when?' The girl hissed.

'Later.' She hissed back. She didn't really want everyone knowing the details, even if they were too drunk to probably remember.

Blaise looked a bit bashful and he looked up to see the whole room staring at him. He grinned and winked at the girl, making her blush.

The game went on for ages, but everyone enjoyed every last minute. The game gradually made its way through the castle and finally ended up in the Hall, where the Teachers were still dancing.

Hermione had to kiss a 7th year Ravenclaw girl, Blaise was told to run through the castle in his boxers, Ron had to hug Professor Snape, Harry had to dirty dance with Professor McGonagal, Draco was dared to skinny dip, Seamus broke into 3rd year dorm and scared them all senseless, Dean had to snog the Irish boy and Ginny was told to pick Professor Flitwick up and slow dance with him in her arms.

After the large group finally calmed down enough to get their bearings, they decided that it was now time to head up to bed. A quick _tempus _told them it was gone 3 o'clock so they said goodbye and headed up to their respective houses. They parted into small groups and no doubt the parties carried on in the dorms. Draco joined Harry up in Gryffindor and after about an hour and a half they finally fell exhausted onto Harry's bed, curled up together and fell asleep.

Down in Slytherin, however. The party was still going, but it wasn't _just_ a party. Blaise and Theo counted their lucky stars that Draco had decided to go with Harry as when they went back their dorm room had been annihilated. Their belongings had been trashed and numerous curses were embedded into their beds and the surrounding walls. Especially Draco's side of the room. Despite their drunkenness they both recognised the curses that had been used, and it was pretty Dark Magic.

Theo was shaking in rage and Blaise had steam coming out of his ears. They ran over to the Girls' dorm and banged on the door, hoping Daphne, Millie and Tracey would wake up or still be awake.

'Whazzgoin'on?' Daphne said as she opened the door, stumbling over her feet as she went.

Tracey and Millie were sat up in their beds, confusion written all over their features.

'Those FUCKING tossers have destroyed our rooms and they've left some little curses for us, Draco especially. We're going to go a find them. Coming?' Blaise hissed.

Daphne sobered up immediately. 'Of course. They aren't in the common room, so my guess is that they're bunking with one of their little friends. You go find them and I'll go get Draco and Harry. I'd like to see Potter go apeshit on their asses.' She said, venom dripping from her voice. Millie and Tracey hopped out of bed and threw some clothes on, not bothering to wait for the boys to leave.

They ran up to the Tower and begged the Fat Lady for entry.

'Please, Miss. This is important, if we can't come in, can you at least get Harry and Draco out here?'

'No can do, young Lady. Go back to your own rooms.' She said superiously.

'Damn. How can we get hold of them?' Daphne asked the other girls.

'I'm sure Hermione said the password earlier. She said something about us studying together. Dammit! I drunk way too much!' Millie said with a huff.

'Remember Millie, c'mon!' Tracey whined.

'Er, courage? No, cowardly... No! Something to do with the Cowardly Lion!'

Daphne looked confused but Tracey grinned. 'It's not the Wizard of Oz is it?'

'Yes! That's it! Aha. Wizard of Oz.' Millicent told the Fat Lady proudly.

The Woman frowned, but let the three girls in.

'What an odd password.' Daphne muttered.

'It's a Muggle film, my old next door neighbour was a Muggle and I remember watching it with them years ago.'

They found the dorm with ease and charged through the door waking up all the sleeping boys.

'Draco, Harry! Wake up!' She screamed needlessly.

'We're awake Daff, what's wrong? How'd you get in here?'

'Later. You need to come to Slytherin with us. There has been a major disturbance.'

They hopped out of bed, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus following in their wake.

'We don't need all of you...ah fuck it, the more the merrier.' Millicent said with a frown. 'There's no Professors out there, I expect they're still too drunk.' She chuckled.

'Now, wait 'till you hear what's happened!'

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Much love xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Veela

Okay, so me being the stupid twit I am forgot that I could go onto my reviews page and do it that way, alas, I'll remember for next time! Thanks to my new followers, I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. Harry and Co don't belong to me. Chapter may contain swearing. PS: I think I've corrected all errors in the last chapter. Yay me!

* * *

TheDemonLady: Thanks, I hope so too! :D

Starfire: Maybe, maybe not. It might just be a 'Schoolyard Brawl' as they say! :P

YepaYepa: Haha, thanks! I know I made a few mistakes after I published it, as I read it myself. But I read it on my phone so I couldn't correct it! I'll go over and do it soon. Thanks for the help though! :)

Anubiscory and KatelinSalLovesReading1: Here it is! :)

Austinsmom: Haha thanks! Glad you liked it, I think comments like that make the characters seem more 'human!'

Dolhpin33: Thanks, here you go!

Eris8656: Thankyou! :)

.319: Thanks so much for your kind comments! Here's your update! :)

* * *

Chapter five: Dark Veela.

'You _what_?' Harry said darkly and quietly, as Daphne and Mille finished telling Draco and the Gryffindors about the commotion in the Slytherin Common Room and dorms.

'Yeah, I know. Thankfully Blaise and Theo weren't hurt... They were targeted too, but nowhere near as bad as Draco.'

'I will fucking kill them. I swear.' Harry hissed, venom dripping from his voice.

Draco just squeezed Harry closer to him, he wasn't going to allow the Gryffindor to risk himself over something that he thought was so petty. Daphne let them in to the Common Room and the group of Lions gathered closely behind Harry and Draco.

Blaise and Theo had hold of Goyle and Astoria had Pansy at the wrong end of her wand.

'Ah, you're here, excellent.' The younger girl said quietly. She sneered at Parkinson and prodded her harshly in the head with her wand.

'Anything you want to say? You fucking Pug-faced Bitch!' She hissed.

'You deserve everything you get. We know what you are and we know how to get rid of you. It'll happen when you least expect it and you won't see it coming.' She cackled. Goyle laughed quietly and attempted to get out of Blaise and Theo's grasp.

Draco cocked his eyebrow. 'Well, thanks for the heads up.'

'You're nothing but a dirty, faggot, blood traitor...' She said, just before she was hit in the stomach with a hex.

'Harry!' Draco cried, but the raven-haired boy didn't listen. He flicked another curse at the girl making her collapse to the floor and then turned to Goyle.

'Feeling left out?' He growled as he sent a particularly vicious curse at the bulky Slytherins head. Goyle shouted in pain and threw his hands over his face, where he tried to stop the blood flow.

The Gryffindors done nothing to stop the enraged Harry, as far as they were concerned they two Slytherins deserved it. It was only when Harry was hit by a weak Stunner, they pulled their wands out and tried to find the source of the curse. It turned out to be one of the 6th years who happened to be a member of the 'We hate Draco Malfoy' fan club.

'Oh, you DIDN'T want to do that you insolent brat.' Draco said with a sneer as he trained his wand on the trembling sixteen year old. Draco was scary when he was angry and backed up by a pack of furious Lions didn't help the young boy calm down.

'You know that these two don't actually like you don't you? They're just using you so you'll back them up and do their dirty work for them. But that's none of my business. However, Harry IS my business and you've hurt him, so you're going to pay.'

They younger Slytherin couldn't control his bladder as the angry blonde backed him into the wall.

'Look! Malfoy, please. I don't have a choice.' He whispered. He glanced over to where Goyle and Pansy were, and sighed in relief when he saw that Harry had rendered them both unconscious. Harry was being looked after by Ron and Neville and Blaise and Theo backed Draco up.

'You have 30 seconds to explain, before I curse you into next year.'

'My Mother and Father stayed neutral in the War, but because Parkinsons Dad is dead, she's gone mental. Her Mum said she was neutral to stay out of trouble, but she actually wasn't and now my Mum and Dad are in danger from the 'Undercover Death Eaters'. I HAVE to back her up here, or Mrs Parkinson is going to hurt my family. She's more powerful than people give her credit for. It's why I only used a weak Stunner on Potter, as I don't actually have a problem with any of you. Neither does my family. They secretly rooted for Harry during the War, but as a powerful Slytherin family they were being asked to join You-Know... Voldemort, every other day. They had to be careful.'

He rushed the monologue out and he was breathless when he finished. 'You have to believe me. Please.'

'And you can prove this?' Draco said raising his perfect blonde eyebrow.

'Yes. I can, every single word I said was true. Give me Veritaserum, or a Pensieve. Or anything!'

'Okay. What's your name?'

'Aaron Harrison.'

'Okay. If it's true I can write to my Mother and your family will be taken into some sort of protective custody and Mrs Parkinson will be questioned.'

'Thanks... You believe me?'

'Hey, I believe him, Dray. You can tell by his eyes.' Harry said as he walked up to join Draco. 'And Aaron, I forgive you for Stunning me, just don't do it again. Thanks.' Harry laughed.

'Thanks Pott... Er, Harry?'

'Yep, Harry's fine. You can help me out a bit.'

'Harry, what are you doing?' Draco asked confused.

'Giving young Aaron a second chance. Everybody deserves a second chance.'

'You're too good, Gryffindor.' Draco said affectionately. 'Now, what are we going to do with those two buffoons?'

'Tie them up or something. We can't hand them over to the Professors as that'll get Harry in trouble. Damn, remind me to never get on your bad side mate.' Ron said with a forced grin. He loved Harry like a Brother, but sometimes Harry scared the living shit out of him.

'And what do we do if they try something like this again?' Blaise asked.

'They'll learn eventually. Harry is one of the strongest Wizards alive. They will learn not to mess with him and those close to him.' Daphne said quietly.

'We can hope! I can guarantee they'll go after Draco again. We haven't stopped them, but while we're at Hogwarts we can at least control them.' Millicent muttered. 'Plus, Aaron can infiltrate the 'We hate Draco' club.'

'My thoughts exactly!' Harry said brightly. 'You'll do that for us, won't you?'

'Of course.' Aaron replied. 'As long as you can promise me, my Mother and Father will be safe. We can keep this secret for now. There's no one here who is a member of that silly association. Well, other than the two 'leaders' and they're pretty out of it.'

'Excellent!' Harry grinned. 'Pretend that you hexed the living shit out of me, then they'll respect you more. I'll even act the part.'

Seamus didn't look too impressed. 'Erm, Harry mate? How can you make it believable that a 6th year Slytherin hexed the 'living shit' out of The-Boy-Who-Lived?'

'Easy!' Neville smirked. 'He was ambushed. Weren't you Harry?'

'Oh yes. Woe is me!' Harry cried dramatically, making the others chuckle.

'Parkinson is waking up.' Ron whispered. Astoria, Daphne, Millie and Tracey immediately went to the Slytherin girl and drew their wands out.

'You lot, go now. I'll follow in a bit.' Draco said quickly.

The Lions, including Harry hastily made their exit through the portrait and ran back up to the tower. They all know that the Snakes had control of the situation.

* * *

'Ah, Parkinson. You're alive, how fabulous.' Draco said sarcastically. 'Oh, and Goyle too! How lovely of you to join us!'

Theo and Blaise flanked Draco and chuckled. The Girls' were still pointing their wands at the Pansy, and the boys had theirs pointing at Goyle.

'There's no one here to help you. This needs to stop.'

'Potter's going to be expelled!' Pansy cried gleefully. 'Professor Snape will have him out for this.'

'And he's going to believe you, over me? How daft of you, Dear.'

'We have Witnesses.'

'As do we.'

Pansy took one look around, and sure enough Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Millicent and Tracey glared at her with a look saying 'Try us.'

'It won't be hard to convince him, Snape hates Potter. He won't believe you were the Gryffindors are concerned.'

'Okay then.' Blaise smirked. 'Well, I for one am tired, so you two are going to remove the curses off my bed and then I'm going to sleep.'

'Already done.' The older Greengrass Sister smiled. 'They weren't that tricky to remove. Your Dark Arts are slacking Pansy, Dear.'

That earned a shocked look from her friends and a reluctant respectful one from Parkinson and Goyle. 'A Dark Sister, I see. Why you're hanging with the traitors, I'll never know.'

'Stop thinking that you're going to be a Dark Lady, Pansy. You don't have the intelligence, nor the skill.' Astoria snorted. 'Besides, my Sister isn't Dark, she's just _gifted_.'

'Gifted? Okay. We'll see.'

'Trace, Millie. Do something with these two. I want to sleep now.' Draco said, as if he was bored. 'Oh, and you want to keep that little Harrison Tosser away from me. If he EVER attacks Harry again. I'll kill him. He was cowardly doing it from behind.'

He left as he heard the two Slytherins screaming to be let go. They had successfully tied the two up in the Common Room and left them there to sleep. Millie cast a quick silencing charm on them, and Blaise, Theo and the Girls' bade them goodnight before smugly sauntering off towards their dorms.

* * *

Harry woke, wrapped in his blonde boyfriends arms. It was the best thing he could of ever woken up to. His head was nestled in the crook of Draco's neck and the Slytherins arms were wound tightly around Harry's broad shoulders.

'Mmm, good morning, Harry.' Draco whispered.

'Hello.' Harry replied shyly, peeping up at the blonde through his messy, black fringe. 'It's gone morning, Dray. Just saying!'

Draco cast a _tempus _charm, and sure enough it was 1.30pm. 'If we hurry, we can just about make lunch.' The other Gryffindors had the same idea and Neville, Seamus, Ron and Dean were flapping around the Dorm Room, jumping in the showers and throwing wrinkled clothes on. _  
_

'Merlin! I'm soooo hungry!' Seamus said as he pulled his jeans up and bent down to tie his shoe lace.

'Yeah right! Same. Last night really took it out of me. Oh hello Draco!' Neville blushed as he looked up to see the blonde peering at the rushed Lions.

'Morning. Don't mind me.' Draco smiled at the shy boy. Draco, as usual looked perfect. His blonde hair hung nicely around his ears, framing his pale, pointed face and his robes were dark green and fitted his slim frame beautifully.

'Robes on the weekend?' Dean asked, cocking his eyebrow up at the blonde.

'I wear robes for every occasion. It's a Pure-Blood thing. The way I was brought up.'

Dean just shrugged and carried on getting ready. Harry wore dark jeans and a light grey button down shirt that he bought while he was with Terry. His fashion sense had gotten much better over the summer and he had ditched all of Dudley's hand-me-downs. A few trips to Muggle London and Diagon Alley had sorted his wardrobe out, no problem. They made their way down to breakfast as a group and as soon as they sat down, their plates were filled within seconds.

'Hey 'Mione! Sleep well?' Harry said as he sat down next to his best friend

'Yes thanks! I went straight to sleep when I got in. I've only been up for a couple of hours, thought I'd make a start on my...'

'Homework!' Harry and Ron chorused together. They laughed, causing the other tables to look at them. Draco was sat with his friends and he smiled when he saw Harry's happy face.

'So where you going for holidays Harry?' Hermione asked, ignoring their laughter.

'Erm... No idea. I have like, over a month to figure that one out!'

'Organization Harry. I expect Draco will invite you to his, but the Weasley's will want you at theirs.'

'Hmmm. To be honest I was thinking of redecorating Grimmauld Place.'

'Excellent idea, that place would be beautiful if it wasn't so dark and dingy. We'll all help.'

'And if we didn't have Walburga Black shrieking every five minutes!' Ron said, shivering at the thought of Sirius' Mother.

* * *

The rest of term passed fairly smoothly, Harry wasn't doing too badly at his classes as he had Hermione to help him with Charms and Draco to help him with Potions. He still struggled, but it was much better than it used to be. He in turn helped everyone who needed help with Defence. Harry, with the Permission of the Headmistress, set up a dueling club for those who wished to learn the art of duelling. It was much like Professor Lockharts, in second year, but much more informative and with a fabulous Teacher.

Most of the Student body wanted to join Harry's club, so he ended up doing an evening class for the older Students and a weekend class for the younger ones. Ginny Weasley proved herself to be more than adequate to help Harry with the lessons and occasionally the Defense Professor would come in and assist. By Christmas Harry had helped over 20 Students produce a fully-blown Patronus and half of the others' were nearly there. Everyone was able to cast a decent Stunner and '_Expelliarmus_' and Harry could NOT of been prouder.

'You are a FANTASTIC Teacher!' Hermione gushed as they finished their last lesson until after the Christmas holidays.

'He is, isn't he. I couldn't be prouder of you!' Draco readily agreed, kissing Harry gently on the cheek.

'You're better than all the Professors we had, for sure. Except that Lupin, he was pretty decent.' Millicent said and Daphne nodded her agreement.

'He would be happy you thought so Millie.' Harry smiled sadly at the Slytherin girl. 'He really loved teaching.'

'Well, why doesn't he come back! McGonagall would be happy to get rid of Professor Anderson. He's a bit of a prick to be honest.' Daphne said excitedly.

'Er, Daff. He can't come back.' Draco said quietly.

'Why not! Werewolves are okay! Even the Ministry are beginning to see they're not all dangerous.'

'He's not here anymore.' Draco said desperately, really hoping the pretty blonde girl would get the hint.

'What do you.. Oh! Oh, fuck. Harry I'm so sorry. Bugger.' Daphne said pressing her hands to her mouth, but then rushing at Harry to envelope him in a hug.

'I'm such a moron at times.' She whispered.

'It's okay, you didn't know. It's nice to remember him, to be honest.'

'He taught you the Patronus Charm, didn't he Harry?' Ron said with a smile. The redhead was grasping onto Hermione's hand, he could see that she missed the Wolf. Maybe not as much as Harry, but still enough to bring a tear to her eye.

'He did! That man saved my life so many times. He was one of the greatest Wizards I know. Anyway, on to happier things. We all need to meet up over the holidays. Diagon Alley? The 27th?' Harry said cheerfully.

Lots of happy fine's and okay's reached Harry's ears and in the moment, he had it all.

'Then dinner at mine after? If you all feel comfortable coming to The Burrow?' Ron said. 'My Mum wants to meet all of you, she's bossy like that.'

Daphne and Astoria smiled and agreed straight away. Blaise and Theo followed and after a long pause Millie agreed to join. 'Tracey will come too, if she's invited?'

'The more the merrier!' Ron beamed. 'Seamus, Neville and Dean are coming as well as Luna.'

'Looney Lovegood?' Theo said with a smile. Theo didn't talk much, but when he did everyone always listened.

'Yes. She's a very good friend of ours, she's insane, but we love her all the same.' Harry winked knowingly at Theo and the pale boy blushed. Neville noted the look at immediately grew protective over the blonde Ravenclaw. He used to be in love with her, and they dated for a few weeks before Luna told him that she wasn't his type, due to the fact she was a girl. Neville had sputtered when she told him and his Pumpkin Juice had hit her straight in the face. After some encouragement he finally admitted it, and they broke up on good terms. They were still best friends and he loved her more than anything.

'It's a date! 10 o'clock at the Ice Cream Place!' Harry called as they went into the Hall for the last dinner before the holidays started.

* * *

As usual, the Students rode the carts to the Station and they boarded the train, finding compartments next to each other.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Ginny and Theo were in one and Daphne, Astoria, Neville, Millie, Dean, Seamus and Tracey were in the one next to them. The large group mixed and changed throughout the journey and at one point all 16 of them had squeezed into one cab. Most of them had another person on their lap and the floor space was full too. The Trolley Lady had a shock when she was shouted at by an entire class full of Teens.

They arrived at the Station and after a flurry of hugs and kisses they departed.

'Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure.'

The two boys spun around and they were greeted by a beautiful man with a shock of black hair and the deepest brown eyes Harry had ever seen.

'Shit! Harry run!' Draco shouted, but before they could move, the man grabbed both teens and apparated with them both in tow.

'DRACO! HARRY!' Blaise screamed. He had seen the three disappear and he knew what had happened. He ran to the spot where they were just standing, 10 seconds previously and franticly spun around.

'Blaise!' Ron called, seeing his Italian friend panic. 'What's happened?'

'Harry and Draco have been abducted. They've gone! Shit, shit, shit!'

'Fuck! Who by? MUM! DAD! GET OVER HERE!' Ron shouted and his Parents immediately started running toward their youngest Son.

'I don't know who it was, but I can tell you what he was. Bugger! We need to get the Aurors!'

'Ronald, what's happened. Where's Harry?' Molly cried.

'Harry and Draco have been kidnapped, Mrs Weasley.' Blaise said, his face pale and his eyes wet with tears.

'They've been kidnapped by a Dark Veela.' Blaise wailed. Molly and Arthur stopped breathing.

Merlin, this was bad...

* * *

AN: Oooo cliffy! ;) Hope you liked it guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Abduction

Thanks to my new followers, I'm glad you're all enjoying my story :) Harry and Co still don't belong to me. Chapter may contain swearing.

This chapter will contain some twists! Just so you're warned ;)

* * *

AchilliesTheGeek: Oh yes!

Guest: Oh yeah they can :P

Austinsmom: Thanks! I know people were going to hate me for it, but what can you do. I love the suspense. :D

* * *

Chapter seven: Abduction.

Draco was cold. He felt the cold much more than he used to, and he hated it. He used to love playing in the snow, when he got the opportunity of course. But now, he'd have to wrap up so much, it would be pointless going outside. He tried moving his arms as he was was laying in an uncomfortable position, but he couldn't. He couldn't move anything.

'Harry?'

'Mr. Potter is still sleeping, Beautiful.'

'Shit! Who are you? What do you want? Where's Harry? Why'd you take him?' Draco said frantically. He remembered what had happened at the Train Station and he hoped with all his heart one of his friends had seen.

'So many questions, Darling. Now, be silent. Your little friend is fine. Well, I think he is anyway.'

'I've you've hurt him, I'll kill...'

'You'll kill me?' The dark stranger interrupted. 'How how do you plan on doing that, if you're tied up?'

Draco just growled at the man and struggled with his bonds.

'Ah, feisty. I should of known, Veela aren't exactly placid creatures when they feel threatened.'

'Why are we here?'

'Well, I heard of you and your mates beauty, and well, I wanted to see for myself.' The stranger shrugged.

'You could've done that without kidnapping us. Now, if you would take me to Harry I'd appreciate it.'

'And why would I take you to Harry when I could easily have you both for myself? Hmm?'

'What? No, leave Harry alone.' Draco said, trying his hardest to stay calm, as inside his blood was on fire and his need to find his mate was overwhelming.

'I can smell him, you know. Our Harry isn't very innocent is he? I'm surprised you haven't laid claim to the little beauty.'

'That's none of your business.'

'I would have. I would NEVER get enough of him. He'd be my own delicious sex slave, and he would've enjoyed every single moment of it.'

'Your problem is with me. Not him.'

'Ah, that's where you're wrong. My 'problem' is with both of you. I've been watching you from afar Draco, and when I heard you were Veela, I just knew you would be mine. You could still have the Gryffindor, but he would be our submissive. He's certainly strong enough for two mates. Is he not?'

'I said, leave him alone.'

'Tsk tsk. You're not in the place to make demands.'

'Please, I'll do anything.' Draco was trying hard to get out of the bonds, but they were magically enhanced with Dark Magic. He would have to use equally Dark Magic to get out, but he promised himself that he would never use such magic again.

'Anything?'

'Yes, anything. Just let Harry go.' Draco whispered.

The man with dark hair moved to crouch next to Draco and he ran a finger down the blonde's pale cheek.

'Do you know what I am?'

'Yes. You're a Veela, a Dark Veela.'

'Ah, you are clever.'

'I could smell you. Nothing clever about it.'

'And what defines a Dark Veela, Draco?'

'Their desire to hurt. Their mates aren't there for love, they're there for _fucking_. It's rumoured you have no soul.'

'No soul, how funny! You have me all wrong Dray. We aren't evil creatures, we just have an affinity for Dark Magic. But yes, I will kill if someone gets in my way.'

'Then you're evil.'

'I don't kill for the fun of it, I said I'll kill if someone gets in my way . There is a difference that not many people can understand. I've wanted you for a very long time and as that girl presented me with the opportunity to have you, I wasn't going to miss it for the world.'

'That girl?' Draco hissed. 'Parkinson?'

'Is that her name? Never asked. Looks a bit odd to me.' He replied in a bored tone.

'Who are you?'

'Oh! How rude of me! My name is Rowan.'

'So this is her way of getting rid of me. Creative.' Draco mummered. 'So, if you make me yours what will that entail?'

'You will have anything you could ever wish for, as long as your loyal to me.'

'But, I'd be dead. You know that.'

'Harry can join us. I wasn't joking when I said that.'

'But, he'd be in your way. He's a stubborn git at times.'

'But he'll be in my way through my choice. I would have two of the most beautiful men in my bed. I really can't complain over a few arguments and fights.'

'Can I see Harry please?'

'That depends solely on what your answer is.'

'I want to talk to Harry first.'

'You won't just tell him what to do? You're his Dominant, he has to listen to you. You should know that.'

'Harry is my equal. He would rather die than be controlled, even if it's by the one he loves. I would never do that to him.'

'How cute. It would be much easier for you to do as I say. I can make you control him and I will do. Which way are you going to go?'

'Let me talk to him, I'm sure I can convince him. We'd both much rather this be willing than forced.'

'Fine. But don't think I'll be leaving you two alone in the room.'

'Oh, I wouldn't dream of it.' Draco replied sarcastically. Rowan rolled his eyes and helped Draco off the floor. He untied the teen, but left the ropes on his wrists. They left the room and walked into the one next door.

'Harry!' Draco cried when he saw his mate tied up on the floor, much like he had been.

'Dray? That you?' Harry whispered.

'Yeah, here let me help you up. My wrists are tied so you'll have to bare with me.'

'Where's dark and mysterious?'

'Here, next to me. I'm surprised you didn't find a way out of the ropes.'

'I was contemplating a way out, sometimes I think before I act, believe it or not.'

'How very Slytherin of you.' Draco chuckled.

'Ask him Draco, I don't want to be kept waiting.'

'Oh, hello. I'm Harry, you are?' He said cheerfully, turning to see the dark haired man.

The Dark Veela looked shocked at Harry's confidence, but he soon grinned.

'You're quirky, Mr Potter. I'm Rowan Hadrian Donovan.'

'I've been told, Rowan. Please, call me Harry.' Harry replied with a blinding smile.

'Okay _Harry_.'

'If we're going to be spending some time together, so we should be on first name basis.'

'Indeed.'

'So why are we here?'

'Parkinson.' Draco sneered.

'Ah, yes. The young, angry girl. She offered me certain power and money to get rid of you both.'

'Hmmm. And you accepted? You're like Draco, but not like Draco. I can't quite put my finger on it.'

'I'm a Dark Veela Harry, strong, powerful, beautiful.'

'And big headed. Why are we not dead then?'

Rowan laughed. Nobody had ever called him big headed, they may have thought it, but the words had never been said around him.

'It would have been a waste, Harry.'

'A waste of what?'

'Power. Beauty. Magic.' Rowan replied with a shrug.

'And why would a Dark Veela care about that?' Harry said, confused.

'Contrary to popular belief Harry, Dark Veela aren't evil. Yes, we have an affinity for Dark Magic, but we don't kill for fun. Little Miss whatever her name is, was under the impression the Dark Veela were on Voldemort's side during the war, but she was wrong. We didn't have a side. She thought that I'd be _honored _to kill the 'Chosen one' and the Traitor. She only found me because I happen to be a friend of her Mother's friend.'

'What power was she going to reward you with?' Draco asked curiously.

'Her Mother would of married me, made me a Lord and left me half of the Parkinson fortune.'

'Wow. Giving up their money. Times must be hard.' Draco snickered.

'I accepted because it meant I would finally get to meet you both. I've always admired the Malfoy's and the Potter's.'

'Why? My Mother was a Muggle-born and you seem the sort to not like those of dirty blood.' Harry said darkly.

'Who gives a flying shit about blood-purity? Your Mother was powerful, gifted and very beautiful. Perfect, some would say.'

'You're an odd one, Rowan'. Harry mummered, really looking at the dark-haired Veela. 'How old are you?'

'Older than I look. Draco dear, are you going to tell your mate about our little agreement?'

Harry looked at the blonde and raised his eyebrow. 'What agreement?'

'Erm, Rowan...'

'Oh let me explain.' Rowan interrupted. 'I basically want you both, we'd be perfect for each other. We are all beautiful and powerful with our own special gifts. We could do many things together.'

'Oh.' Harry said quietly.

'Think about it Harry.' Draco said, making sure the Gryffindor saw his wink. 'We could be the most powerful Wizards in the World.'

'I _am_ the most powerful Wizard in the World.' Harry said laughing cheerfully. 'You two would be my, what's the word? Ah! Lackeys!'

Rowan frowned, as did Draco. 'He's insane...' Rowan muttered to the blonde.

'Yep.' Draco replied.

'But, Harry. You must know that you're a Submissive?'

'Doesn't mean I don't have a say in what goes on, think about it, Submissives are more powerful than their Dominants in some ways.'

'I suppose so.' Rowan said. This wasn't going the way he intended. Not even in the slightest.

'What about your mate?'

'What?' The Dark Veela said.

'Where's your mate?'

'I don't have one.' Rowan replied curtly.

'But shouldn't you be dead?'

'We're aren't like normal Veela. If we lose our mate, or can't find them, we don't die. We find a new one.'

'How's that fair!' Harry cried.

'There's dying of a broken heart or moving on with your life after grieving. The Dark ones chose the latter. We a drawn to someone who is compatible with our magic. Easy really.'

'So, Dray. Why don't the other Veela do that?'

'I have no idea. I didn't know that the Dark ones done that. It makes no sense.' Draco said, shaking his head.

'So you had a mate?' Harry asked, highly interested in Rowan and his past.

'I had two. My beautiful Maya died in the first War and Leo died at the beginning of the second.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault, Beautiful. It was Voldemort.'

'It always is.' Harry replied with a slight sneer. 'Can you let us go back to school?'

'That depends on whether you agree to my offer or not?'

'We can give you power and gold.' Harry said quickly. 'Well, I can anyway.' He added sheepishly. Draco winced slightly at that. He may have lost most of his fortune to the Ministry, but he and his Mother had managed to save a good portion over the last few years. They couldn't live as lavishly as they once could, but they had enough to live comfortable for a long time. Once the Manor had been sold (neither Malfoy wanted to keep it) they would have plenty enough to buy a large house and live almost like they used to.

'I don't want your gold Harry, I want you!'

* * *

It had been three days since Harry and Draco's disappearance, and everyone was still frantic about finding the two teens. Hermione and Blaise were researching the ways of Dark Veela, and so far they didn't find anything too promising.

'Hopefully, he finds them attractive.' Blaise muttered.

'What?' Hermione said looking at the Italian.

'A Dark Veela treasures beauty and power. Draco and Harry have both. Hopefully he's just trying to get in their pants.

'Blaise! Hermione! Come here!' Ron called from down the stairs. The two looked at each other and then ran, hoping it was good news.

'The Dark Veela had been recognised and thankfully he's not too much of a threat.' Arthur Weasley said, a bit breathlessly. 'He happens to be a cousin of one of the Wizards I work with. His name is Rowan Hadrian Donovan and he stayed completely neutral in the war, although he didn't make that fact known as he didn't want to be tracked down by the Death Eaters. Both his mates are dead and it was Voldemort's fault, so I expect he's at least a bit grateful to Harry for killing him. Rufus said that Rowan had always admired the Malfoy's and Potter's, so he's very unlikely to harm them, he probably had a motive for abducting them though. Rufus has no idea why he would do this though, kidnap is not his thing, apparently.'

'Dark Veela will generally try and seduce the people they are interested in, they won't just take. Not at first anyway.' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'If he wasn't a Death Eater, he won't want to kill Harry anyway, especially if he didn't like them and Voldemort.' Ron said with a frown. 'They were the only people who wanted Harry dead.'

'Okay, so if he doesn't want Harry and Draco dead, what does he want?'

'A mate.' Daphne said quietly. Blaise, Daphne, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Theo were the only ones who were able to join the search party for now. The others were being held captive by their families. The Slytherin clans worried about their Children's safety and the other Gryffindors came from partly Muggle homes. Luna visited everyday with her Father, but he still felt guilty and felt incredibly awkward around Harry's friends. They were currently residing at the Tonks' place, as Andy was a very intelligent ex-Slytherin, who would do anything for her Nephew and her Grandson's Godfather.

'A mate?' The others chorused.

'Yes.' Daphne replied. 'A Dark Veela doesn't die if their mate leaves them or dies, they'll have a grieving process and then find another life mate.'

'But Harry and Draco are mated, why would he even try?' Ron asked, confusion marring his features.

'A powerful Witch or Wizard who has mated with a powerful Veela or Part-Veela, can have one or two mates.' Blaise replied quietly. 'He may have heard about Draco being a Veela and that he's with Harry and then got some ideas to make them a threesome.'

'But who would have told him?' Hermione said.

'Anyone who knew.' Blaise said simply and Daphne nodded. 'It could've just slipped into a conversation or a letter accidentally. People say things without thinking.'

That made everyone thoughtful. Molly was racking her brains, she hadn't told anyone and Arthur would never betray Harry like that. Same with her Sons and Daughter.

'What's his name again?' Andromeda said, as he rocked Teddy to sleep in her arms.

'Rowan Donovan.' The group chorused.

'Donovan... Was he mated to a Maya by chance?'

'I don't know. Rufus will though!' Arthur said as he jumped up and ran to the fireplace.

10 minutes later he came running back with a smile. 'Yes! He was, and a man called Leo. Both dead at the hands of Voldemort, but we knew that already.'

'Hmmm. Maya Donovan wasn't a Pure-Blood fanatic, but because of her status as a Veela mate, she was highly respected in the Pure-bloods inner circle. The Nott's, Malfoy's and the Parkinsons thought they were awfully close to her.'

'The Malfoy's! Shit!' Ron shouted. 'Has Draco's Mother been informed!?'

'Bugger!' Blaise whispered. 'I'll go tell her. If I'm not back in five, please tell my Mother I love her.'

The Weasley's went pale. How could they be so stupid! Forgetting to tell the poor boy's Mother was despicable.

'Don't worry, Molly dear. I forgot too, and I'm her bloody Sister.' Andy said mournfully, biting her lip.

2 minutes later saw a furious Narcissa Malfoy and a petrified Blaise Zabini run into the room.

'Cissy darling, we are so sorry! We got so caught up in figuring this out that it completely slipped our minds! I'm so sorry!' Andy cried, the tears slipping down her cheeks at the hurt that was in her blonde Sister's eyes. She handed a sleeping Teddy to Molly and jumped up to embrace the Sister she hadn't seen for goodness knows how many years.

'Why were you contacted and not me? I'm not angry, just curious.' Narcissa said coldly, but everyone could tell it was where she was beyond worried.

'Andy was part of the Order, Mrs Malfoy. She knows a lot and she was the first person we thought of. I'm sorry, on all our behalves. We were despicable to forget.' Molly said quietly.

Narcissa fought to hold back her tears as she sat down next to Andy. Charlie had evacuated his seat for the ex-Slytherin and Narcissa nodded her thanks to him.

'Pansy.' Hermione whispered. 'Pansy FUCKING Parkinson.' She repeated angrily. 'Andy, you said Maya was in with the Parkinson's all those years ago. Pansy would of known of Rowan.'

Daphne gasped and rushed to the Gryffindor's side. 'Shit.'

'What's happened with the Parkinson Heir?' Narcissa demanded. 'And what's all this talk of Maya?! She's been dead for 17 years!'

The teenagers and the Weasley family quickly filled Narcissa in on everything they knew.

'Miss Parkinson would of bribed him with money and influence, and Rowan would of gone for it initially. But, there is two things he prides above all others and that's beauty and power. Draco and Pott... Harry have both.'

'So he pretended to give into Parkinson's demands, just to get close to the boys. We already know he admired both the Malfoy and the Potter families.' Theo said.

Neville nodded. 'He saw the chance and he took it.' And the group nodded in agreement.

'So all we have to do is find Rowan and convince him to find someone for him to mate.' Hermione said with finality.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sat in bed with Rowan. They were naked, but nothing had happened, as of yet. It had been seven days since their capture and they had all come to some sort of compromise agreement.

Harry was in the middle and he felt calm and somewhat safe. The Dark Veela wasn't as bad as he liked to think and Harry felt oddly comfortable with him.

'Can we go please? My friends are probably worried sick and I want to give them my Christmas gifts!' Harry said sleepily as he nestled back into his mountain of pillows.

'If you leave, you'll never come back.' Rowan said with a sad expression.

'Yes we will, we're friends now.' Draco said affectionately. 'We've got to know you, and you're not that bad.'

'Cheers, Dray!' Rowan said with a smile. 'You can leave, just please don't leave me.' He pleaded quietly.

'We won't.' Harry said softly, resting his head on the Dark Veela's broad shoulder. 'We promise.'

'Draco agreed. 'We will. We need to see our family and friends.'

'Fine.' He replied grumpily. 'But I want you back before to go back to School. Even if it's just for a visit.'

* * *

Harry and Draco were taken to Diagon Alley so that they both both floo over to Malfoy Manor. Draco was the only person, other than Narcissa who could enter the Mansion alone, anyone else had to be accompanied by a Malfoy.

'Mother! Hello?' Draco called as he brushed his robes down. A sudden 'pop' told Draco one of the House ELves had arrived.

'Master Draco! Miss Cissy is worried about you! She gone to Miss Andy's to find young Master!'

'What's the address Peppy? We need to go there now!'

'No worries, Master. Peppy apparate you both. Hold on tight!'

Harry and Draco held on to the Elf's tiny arms as he apparated them to the Tonks' residence. They landed right in the middle of the room, breaking the coffee table as fell heavily onto it.

'Harry? Dray?' Hermione cried as she rushed other and pulled the two off the floor. She embraced them both so hard that the two teens couldn't breathe.

'Hermione! Let go!' Ron shouted he he pried his girlfriend off the couple. He quickly hugged the two boys before handing them over to the others. The Slytherins let Narcissa have her Son before giving Draco their own hugs and kisses.

'Dragon... I'm so glad you're okay!'

'We're fine Mum, it wasn't that bad there to be honest.' Draco grinned, he squeezed his Mother tightly.

Harry was being smothered by Molly and neither Bill or Arthur were having much luck in saving the Gryffindor

'Mrs Weasley! I p-p-promise you that I'm f-f-fine!' He choked out. Molly released the raven haired boy and forcefully sat him on a chair.

'You've had us all worried sick!'

'We know but it wasn't exactly our fault.' Harry protested.

'Of course not. Trouble always finds you doesn't it?' Bill smiled weakly.

Harry smiled and nodded at the oldest Weasley child. 'Yep. Even now. How's Fleur and Vic?'

'They're both well, thanks. Victorie is the spitting image of her Mother, but she does have the trademark Weasley hair.'

'I'm sure she's beautiful. Where's Teddy?' Harry asked suddenly, looking around for his Godson. Andy handed the baby over immediately. 'Do you think you can tell us what happened Harry?'

'Of course. Draco, you start.'

The blonde Slytherin told his Mother, his Aunt and the others everything that had gone of over the last few days. Only leaving out the part where the three were sleeping together, with no clothes on.

'So Pansy is going the get the shock of her life when Harry and I go back to school in January.' Draco said with a grin.

'And she's going to go mad when she finds out her 'get rid of Drarry plan' is in love with his Abductees.' Harry snorted.

'So are you actually mated with him then?' Hermione and Daphne said simultaneously.

'No. We have to find him a mate. He's beautiful, so it shouldn't be hard.'

'It won't be hard making someone fall in love with him, but he needs to fall in love them them too.' Blaise said.

'Someone powerful.' Neville added.

'Someone dark and mysterious.' Theo chimed in.

'Is Snape gay?' Harry asked innocently, making the whole room howl with laughter. Narcissa and Andy were snickering politely behind their hands as were the Weasley Parents, but the others weren't as dignified.

'Is S-s-snape g-gay?' Ron cried, with tears running down his face.

'I don't see what's so funny.' Harry scowled.

'Babe, c'mon. It was a _little_ bit funny.'

Harry harrumphed and stuck his nose in the air. He couldn't help but feel happy at his friends happiness and the jubilation on Draco's face made his heart ache.

'So we have two things to do.' Blaise said wiping his eyes.

'Find Rowan someone to replace Harry and Draco.' Hermione smiled.

'And getting revenge on a certain Slytherin.' Ron sneered.

'Don't forget to find out Snape's sexual orientation.' Bill chipped in, making everyone relapse back into the giggles.

'Shut up Bill. Dark, mysterious and powerful! Anyone with half a brain would of thought about Snape. You lot are just stupid.'

Narcissa just smiled. She knew exactly who Snape liked and she intended to do something about it.

* * *

AN: So I was going to mate Rowan with Draco and Harry, but as this is a Harry and Draco fic, it wouldn't have worked. Unless I came up with the idea before hand, which I didn't so meh.

Three guesses who I'm going to pair him with! One Man and one Woman should do it :D

Much love xx


	8. Chapter 8: Cupid

Thanks to my new followers! I'm happy that you're all enjoying the story so far :) Harry and co don't belong to me. Chapter may contain swearing.

* * *

Austinsmom: Hehe, not this time! I am thinking about Blaise and Daphne, but I may have other plans for them. Thanks for your input though :)

Superjunior101315: Thank you so much for your kind comments, glad you found it funny! Here's the next chapter :)

KatelinSalLovesReading1: Here you go! :)

Silverstar1219: I have a plan. Read and you'll find out :P I may have to write a Harry/Draco/Rowan story. It'll only be a short one though :)

Wheresboo: Wow, thanks so much for your kind words. You've made me happy.

* * *

Chapter eight: Cupid.

Harry and Draco had a late Christmas together at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa spent the day with Andy and Teddy and the two teens joined her in the evening. Harry also found time to visit the Weasley's and Hermione, go to a New Years Eve party, spend time with Rowan and have some quality time with his Godson.

'This was meant to be a holiday!' He whined to Draco. 'I'm exhausted.'

'Well, you were the one who insisted doing everything in 5 days!' Draco exclaimed with a smile.

'I couldn't NOT do any of that though.' Harry defended.

'So it was essential for us to go to the Party?'

'Of course. I have a reputation to uphold, you know.' Harry replied haughtily.

'And the Weasley's could have waited until Easter to see you.'

'No! They're my family.'

Draco winced at Harry's tone. He didn't mean to offend his mate. He just didn't like the raven-haired teen being so tired.

'This is all Rowan's fault. Well, it's actually Parkinson's. But we would never of met him if it wasn't for her.'

'True, true. You really like him don't you?'

'There's nothing not to like.' Harry said firmly.

'He kidnapped us and told me to force you to like him.' Draco laughed.

'Yeah, but he didn't mean it, not really. He fancied us both so much he couldn't bare us leaving. Standard.'

'You're the big headed one, Love.'

'Meh, if you were me, you'd be this way too. Oh! That's right! You are...'

'Oi, I'm not that bad.' Draco sniffed.

'Okay Darling.' Harry simpered with a grin. He placed a kiss on Draco's nose and dived into bed.

'I know we're his friends now, but I still feel bad.'

'What for?' Harry frowned.

'I couldn't protect you.' Draco replied simply.

You can't protect me from everything.' Harry said as he pulled Draco onto the bed.

'I bloody can and I damn well will.'

'I'm not fragile Draco, I can take care of myself.'

'I know, but I want to be able to look after you. You're mine. I love you.'

'You love me?'

'More than the world.'

'I love you too Draco. But you have to let me do somethings on my own. I want you to let me look after YOU sometimes too. There will be times when you need my protection and if you ever deny it because of your stupid need to be the protector then I will kill you myself.'

'Okay. But don't blame me if I go overboard. You're reckless, brave, stubborn and annoying. Danger likes you and trouble will follow you everywhere. You can't expect me not to be over-protective sometimes.'

'I understand that. I do, but I'm strong. I'll be okay, I always am.'

'Argh. I can't believe I'm mated with a damn Gryffindor. If only you were Hufflepuff or Slytherin! Someone who would love to be under my protection at all times, someone who would love to have me devoted to their every need, someone who wants to be waited on hand and foot. That's what I want to do with you and you're not letting me!'

Harry chucked. 'Really?'

'Yes really, you don't need to do anything!'

'Okay, well you can start by giving me a massage.'

Draco grinned and flipped Harry onto his back and straddled his thighs. 'You wish is my command, Beautiful.'

* * *

'Shh! Harry, Draco. Come here.' Blaise whispered. 'Daphne and Astoria has a compartment on the train. Pansy can't see you yet, and I don't want anyone giving away the hilarious fact you're here and not dead or something.' He chuckled to himself and pressed himself into Harry's side.

Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Theo, Millie, and Tracey surrounded the two teens and shuffled inconspicuously onto the train. Neville, Dean and Seamus were meant to help but they hadn't arrived yet, in fact not many people had as they were there early to avoid Pansy and Goyle.

Ginny cackled at the thought that was running through her mind.

'What's so funny Gin?' Hermione asked.

'I can't wait to see the look on their faces. This is going to be good. I owled Dennis and he's going to have his camera at the ready.

'Fabulous!' Daphne cried.

'Did any of you see last weeks _Quibbler_?' Millicent said as they all got comfy on the train.

'No why?' Theo said, his interest piquing at the mention of Luna's paper.

'They're trying to convince people that the Parkinsons have Vampire blood! Oh, and apparently the Goyle's have troll blood too!'

'I love that girl!' Harry said happily. 'Aren't Vamps meant to be beautiful though?'

'There's two sorts. * Laronians (Lar-own-ians) and Sophorians (Sof-or-ah-ians). Laronians are the 'good vampires'. The will only feed off their chosen mate, they are beautiful and they are immortal. They are pale with amber eyes and slightly pointy teeth. Quite good citizens to be honest, but they are very territorial and they don't like to get involved with Human affairs, unless their own are affected then they will help. Sohorians, on the other hand are quite vile. They look like average people, but they often tend to have squashed noses and dark brown, almost black eyes. They will feed off anyone, even Children if they wanted to. They can't go out in Sunlight as it burns them and they are also immortal, but they are killed much easier than the other Vamps. They often have mean personalities too.'

'You know a lot about them, Mills. You hiding something?' Blaise said winking at the Slytherin girl.

'Nah, I was interested as a child. They can both have Children with another Vampire, or a Magical Human but Lara's usually stay with their own kind and Soph's like eating people too much.'

'And the Parkinson's are rumored to have the blood of a Sophorian Vampire?' Ron asked.

'Exactly. Makes sense really.'

'Why's that?' Ginny and Astoria asked together.

'Have any of you actually seen Parkinson out in the sun?' Millie gave the group a conspiratorial wink and went to dig the Magazine out of her bag.

'You have a point Millie!' Daphne said with a smirk. 'Theo's a great detective! He can work with Luna in finding out if it's true! Oh how I'd love to see the Parkinson name dragged through the mud!' She laughed with a manic gleam in her pretty eyes.

'I can easily find out if it's true or not.' Theo said smugly. 'Magical Inheritances are my speciality.'

'But if she had Vampire genes, wouldn't she crave blood?' Harry asked confused.

'Only if she came into an inheritance, which I don't think she has,' Tracey chipped in.

'But then, how will it ruin her reputation?' Harry said.

'Nobody likes Vampires, Harry Dear. Not the Soph's anyway.'

'But if she's not one...?'

'She may or may not have the characteristics of one, either way if she has the blood then her family aren't Pure-Bloods, even if they don't actually drink blood.'

'So if her Great-great-great-great GrandMother mated with a Vamp, it would tarnish the whole line... Harsh.'

'You're defending her?' Draco asked.

'No, no! But what if it was one of you? What if you lot have that sort of blood, would that make you the mud of society?'

'I see what he means.' Astoria said with a frown. 'In theory it would, yes. If Daphne and I had the genes or the blood we would be thrown out of society for a mistake made by our ancestors. But the thing is, Soph's are naturally and completely evil. People would get rid of us, as they'd be _scared_. It could happen to anyone and if people have an inkling that they may have that particular blood in them, then they make sure to destroy all evidence and get blood-adopted into another line. If they can that is. It's quite hard convincing someone to take you on, if they know of your predicament. Blood generally dies out after a few generations anyway, but certain genes like the Veela genes can manifest randomly, even if someone mated with a Veela a hundred years ago.'

'So if Draco's Great times 6 GrandMother was a Veela, everyone is a risk of getting it, but it's not certain _any_ of them will. So if they done blood tests, nothing would show?'

'You remembered what I told you!' Draco said proudly.

'Exactly!' Astoria cried. 'Bloodlines are the most complicated thing. I glad you understood.'

'We would have to be careful though.' Blaise said and Ron nodded in agreement. 'If they get wind it was us who exposed them, then they would do their own digging and if anyone of us unknowingly carry the blood of a hated creature that's us done for.'

'I could take the blame?' Hermione said slowly. 'I'm Muggleborn, they won't be able to find anything at all in my line would they?'

The Slytherins contemplated that and the Lions looked outraged, yet quite respectful of Hermione's bravery.

'Wipe that look off your face, Harry.' Draco said. 'It's quite plausible really.'

'You'd have to get protection for your family.' Blaise said.

'And we'd have to check your bloodlines too, to make sure you're completely clean.' Ron added.

'So they can't get anything at all on you.' Theo nodded.

'But couldn't we check our own bloodlines if it was that easy?' Ginny said.

The group was silent for a minute.

'It can't be that easy, or loads of 'Pure-blood' families would be taken down.'

'It would be easy for 'Mione though as she would have mostly Muggles in her family. Muggles can't carry creature blood. It would only be an ancestry spell, we'd be using. If we happen to find a Magical person then we check them out.'

'How?'

'By using the... Oh yeah. The thing that can't be too easy or loads of people would be taken down. Right.'

'If Theo is confident that he could find any other blood in the Parkinson Line, couldn't he look into ours?' Harry said.

'Looking into one family is much easier than looking into ten! Besides I could only go so far back before I hit a wall. Unless we can figure out how to do the Magical Creature spell, or Potion. I have no idea.'

'This is so complicated!' Harry moaned. 'It's making my head hurt.'

'Agreed, why can nothing be simple.' Ron added.

'From what I can gather so far is that the Vampire's don't often mate with Humans, so there wouldn't be many 'half' Vamps out there. Someone may have tried to find a way to bring a certain family down but couldn't find anything due to the fact Magical Inheritances aren't that Common. In fact they're very rare, due to the fact that most races can't cross-breed.'

'So it might not be as hard as what we're making it out to be?' Millie said.

'Precisely.' Draco replied. 'Other than me, I know of no one with Creature blood. Do you? And if any of you say Fleur or another Veela, I will beat you.'

The group chuckled, but they shook their heads. It was quite rare and Veela's were the most commonly found out of them all.

'Ask Snape, he'll know.' Blaise muttered.

* * *

'Indeed.' Snape said with a frown. 'The only races that can cross-breed are Vampires, Veela and Fae. Veela and Fae are both resected so if you carried their blood you would be highly esteemed. Both types of Vampires can breed with Humans but it's highly uncommon. Why?'

'Just wondering, Sir.' Draco said.

'Not even Werewolves can have Werewolf Children, unless they have a baby with another Wolf. Take Lupin and Tonks for example. They had doubts that their baby may of had Werewolf genes, but they were never at risk in the first place because Tonks wasn't a Wolf.'

'Ahh.' The group chorused. That made things _much_ easier.

'So Trolls definitely can't have halflings?' Ron asked with a smirk.

'Oh Merlin no! Never in my life have I ever heard something so repulsive. How would a Troll mate with a Human? Stupid Child.' Snape sneered at the redhead.

'Hagrid is half Giant. Work that one out.' Harry said, his brow furrowing.

'Hagrid was conceived with magic. There is no WAY that they would be able to have a baby naturally. How would it work?' Snape had gone a little bit pink with the thought of someone having sex and he was embarrassed to be having this conversation with the group of 18 year olds.

'But surely that means ANY race could have a baby with a Human, if they use magic?' Hermione said.

'In a sense yes, but that kind of magic isn't very common.' Snape replied. 'The only people who could do that kind of magic are dead. It was a unique gift for a unique pair. Who was Hagrid loyal to more than anyone?'

'Dumbledore.' The group said simultaneously.

'Yes, him and his Sister. They were both skilled in the Art of Healing, but their fates took them on different paths.'

'Do you know of anyone else who Dumbledore helped?' Draco asked.

'No, he told me of several people but other than Hagrid they aren't in the land of the living no more. I could check the records to see if any of the Children grew up to have Children.'

'If you would, that would be great Sir. We will explain, just not now.' Draco said.

Snape didn't look happy, but he nodded his agreement. He really wanted to know what these meddling teenagers were up to. No doubt they will get themselves into trouble.

'Professor, what are you doing next weekend?' Harry asked, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

'Why, Potter?' Snape asked wearily.

'No reason. Draco and I are going to Mrs. Malfoy's for dinner and she asked me to extend the invitation to you.'

'And why did Draco not ask me?'

'Because Draco didn't know anything about it.' Harry grinned.

'Which I would like to know why.' Draco commented.

'Never mind. I'll tell you later. So?'

'Okay, I'll write her a note. Now go away.'

* * *

'Rowan darling. It's been a while.' Narcissa Malfoy cried as she gave her old friend a delicate hug.

'Yes, and you're still as beautiful as ever.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere Dear.' Narcissa giggled.

'I'm surprised you're talking to me...' Rowan said guiltily. 'Let alone, laughing with me.'

'When I heard, yes I was angry, but I of all people knew you'd never be able to hurt someone as beautiful as Draco, or as powerful as Harry.'

'I don't like hurting people anyway, Cissy.'

'I know.'

'So how's your _Husband_?' The Dark Veela sneered.

'Now, now. He's not doing so well.'

Rowan snorted, pleased at this recent discovery.

'And, he's no longer my Husband, nor my Son's Father.'

'Excellent. You could do much better than him. You always could.'

'Thanks, but let's not disrespect him father. He's going to be kissed a week on Wednesday.'

'Are you going?'

'Yes.'

'May I accompany you?'

'Nothing would please me more.' Narcissa smirked.

'Are you sure _nothing_ would please you more?' Rowan said seductively.

'Other than you accepting my invitation to Lunch, next weekend? No, nothing.' She said quietly.

'As you wish...' He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Narcissa's pale pink lips.

* * *

Harry and Draco floo'd over to Narcissa when their dinner date came about. Snape was already waiting and Rowan joined them 20 minutes later.

'Ro!' Harry cried as he flew to Rowan and gave the Dark Veela a bear hug. Draco was just as excited, but his hug was slower and more defined, befitting a Slytherin.

'How peculiar.' Snape muttered as he greeted Narcissa.

Snape had surprised both Harry and Draco. His hair was no longer greasy, but it looked soft and shiny and well looked after. It fell nicely around his chin and his face didn't look as pale and as sallow as it usually did in Potions. His eyes were almost black and his eyelashes were thick and long, framing them in a way any Woman would kill for. Severus Snape: Snarky Dungeon Bat, looked handsome.

'You scrub up well, Sev.' Draco laughed as he greeted his Godfather. He had never seen Severus look so good. In fact, he had never seen Snape without his protective hair and face potions on, which gave him the greasy, sallow look.

'Thanks Draco.' He sneered. His robes were black, as usual, but they were rimmed with silvery grey. Rowan wore dark blue and Narcissa was in a shimmering dove grey. They complimented each other perfectly.

Draco wore a similar colour to his Mother and Harry wore a deep green that made his eyes look intense.

'You all look very dashing.' Narcissa said with a smile. 'Now, you've all met, yes?'

'Yes, Snape and I go way back.' Rowan said, looking at the Potions Master. 'He looks better than when I last saw him.' He joked.

'And you're still as stuck-up and arrogant as you always were.' Snape replied snarkily, but with no malice in his voice.

Narcissa led the men into the dining room and took a seat on one of the elegant high back chairs.

'Snappy!' She called.

A small House Elf appeared with a barely audible pop and he immediately bowed. 'What can Snappy be doing for his Mistress and her friends?'

'Lunch please, start with the soup and salad. You may go.' Narcissa's tone was regal, yet friendly and that somewhat shocked Harry.

The food came and the Gryffindor found himself watching how the Slytherin's ate. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his Boyfriend's Mother and Godfather. They chatted about many different things and Draco showed Harry around the Manor.

'We are selling it to the highest bidder, we move out some point next month.' The blonde said as he led Harry from the Library.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said honestly. 'It's been your home your whole life...'

'I hate it here. I really do. Hey, why do you think my Mother invited Rowan and Snape to lunch?'

'You want my honest opinion?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, Merlin, I'm going to regret asking this aren't I?'

'I've noticed the way she's looking at them both. She fancies them. You mentioned that your Mum has Veela blood. I think they're going to begin dating. All three of them.'

'Ugh! That's my Mother, my Godfather and my Kidnapper!'

'Ha! They're not blood related so there's nothing wrong with it. They'd be good for each other. Power, beauty and class all in one.'

'Rowan won't do it. My Mother isn't as rich as she once was, and Sev is only averagely wealthy.'

'Your Mother is still wealthy even though the Ministry claimed most of the Malfoy fortune. Snape, I don't know. But they are both powerful.'

'Hmmm.' Draco sighed. 'Maybe.'

'There's no maybe about it, this time next week is going to see your Mama getting cozy with out Potions Master and a smokin' hot Dark Veela.'

'Harry! He is not smokin' hot! Not much anyway.' Draco huffed.

The Gryffindor just winked. 'We'll see.'

* * *

Draco and Harry made their way back down to Narcissa, Rowan and Snape. They took their places and their drinks automatically filled up.

'Severus tells me, you are all suddenly interested in the offspring of Vampires or something?' Narcissa said with a small half-smile.

'Kind of, Mother. Not so much the offspring, more whether a Human can have a baby with a Vampire.'

'Cross-breeding?'

'Yep.'

'I've only ever met Part-Veela and Part-Fae.' Narcissa said.

'That's because other than Vamps, their the only races that can cross-breed with Humans.' Snape commented.

'Yeah, and that doesn't happen often at all. In fact, it's only happened about three times in the last 100 years or something.' Rowan said.

'That we know of...' Draco added.

'Hmm. If a baby is born Human, but there is a tiny bit of Vampire blood in the child, you can tell.'

'How?'

'The eyes. Any child with a Vampire Antestor will be born with red eyes. If the blood is too weak to get an inheritance, their eyes will change colour, but if they are due to gain an inheritance than their eyes will have a red tint to it. Easy.'

'Really? It's that simple?'

'It's that simple.'

'So all we have to so is go up to the Parkinsons and have a look at their eyes?'

'Essentially yes, but they may have ways of covering it.'

'Why the Parkinsons?' Narcissa asked.

'They need to be taken down a peg or two, it was in the _Quibbler _that they have Vampire blood.'

'But didn't Lovegood also write about the Goyle's having Troll blood?' Rowan said, confused.

'Yes, but that was just speculation and the fact that they all act like Trolls.'

Narcissa snorted, but covered it with a delicate cough.

'So anyway, how do you know Rowan, Mrs Malfoy? He really is a fantastic bloke, and his singing voice is phenomenal!' Harry gushed.

Narcissa blushed. 'I've known Rowan for a long time. We went to school together, although he was in the year above me.'

'No way.' Draco said.

'I told you I was older than I looked.' The Dark Veela laughed.

'How old are you, Professor?' Harry asked.

'2 years younger than Narcissa.' He smirked dryly, enjoying the look of utter disbelief on the two boys' faces.

'You've obviously been making some awesome Potions, Professor!' Harry beamed.

'You flatter me, Potter.' Snape said sarcastically.

The group talked and laughed about many different things, and Harry had never felt so comfortable. He was surrounded by Slytherins but none of that mattered. It turns out that Narcissa was very much like Draco. She wore a mask all the time to protect her inner self. She was a lovely Lady with a very warm heart and Harry found it easy to talk with her.

Draco couldn't have felt prouder. He was worried about his Mother and his Boyfriend not getting along and as two of the most important people in his life it meant the world to him that they got along like a house on fire. He could tell that Harry was dropping not-so-subtle hints about how amazing everyone was and how their robes somehow complimented each other perfectly. Even Snape didn't realise what the Gryffindor's game plan was.

Narcissa was having the time of her life. Her Son was home and he was happy and she was currently having a lovely chat with the two people she fancied most. Both men exuded power and she found that very enticing.

At the end of the evening Harry and Draco floo'ed back to Hogwarts leaving the three older Slytherins to their own devices.

* * *

_One week later: _

'Oh Harry. Looks like you were right.' Draco laughed over Breakfast. He waved a letter in Harry's face and Harry snached it before Draco poked his eye out. He read through the words, his smile growing bigger and bigger as he approached the end of the note.

'So, Narcissa, Snape and Rowan? Lucky Woman.' Harry smirked.

'Lucky Men.' Draco corrected.

'Lucky all of them. They make a smokin' hot threesome. Even Sevvy looks good when he's not terrorizing me or the first years.'

Draco laughed, attracting the attention of Blaise, Daphne and Theo. Millie and Tracey were having an argument and Astoria was listening intently.

'What's so funny Dray?' Blaise asked, spooning some eggs into his mouth. His eyes kept flicking over to the Gryffindor table and both Harry and Draco made a note to ask him about it later.

'Nothing. Potter just called my Mother hot. Not sure whether to hit him or not.'

'Your Mother is hot!' Daphne cried, gaining the agreement of Theo. 'Potter's right.' He smirked.

'Everyone has fancied your Mama at some point, Malfoy.' Blaise commented.

'WHAT!' Draco fumed, outraged.

'Chill, you've inherited her looks. Stop being so uptight. So who's the lucky man?' Daphne asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

'Men.' Harry corrected brightly.

Blaise and Theo spluttered and Daphne smiled. 'Lady Malfoy needs to give me lessons. What a Vixen!'

Draco snatched the letter back and thrust it under Blaise's nose, who in turn showed to to Theo and Daphne.

'Wow...' The three said simultaneously.

'Wow indeed.' Draco mused. 'I'm blaming Potter.'

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading, sorry it took so long to update! Much love xx


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

Hey! Thanks to everyone who's following me, it's much appreciated and I'm quite in love with you all. As usual, Harry and co don't belong to me and this chapter may contain swearing. Hope you enjoy! Much love x

* * *

Austinsmom: Thank you so much, I though it was getting a bit complicated at first with the whole Vampire thing. I think they're a good match for each other, glad you do to!

Wheresboo: Thanks so much for your kind words, I'm very happy you're enjoying it that much. Here's the next chapter for you :)

Hopeless51: Here we go! :)

Guest: You knew what was going to happen?

KatelinSalLovesReading: Here we are! Enjoy!

Silverstar1219: Thankyou :) I'm happy that you're happy. You like the pairings? I hope you like the others too! And yes it's always Harry :P

Padfootette: Thankyou!

Yume: Here you go!

* * *

Chapter nine: Unexpected.

The news of Professor Snape's new relationship travelled around the Hogwarts' network fast. The surly Professor smiled more often, and his grading was higher than it ever had been before. He was even awarding house points to the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, which was a rare, if not completely unheard of event.

Nobody, other than those who were close to Harry and Draco knew who Snape's new Partner was. There was speculation that he was dating a Muggle, others said he was dating a Man, and even the rumour of him dating another Professor or even a Student was flying around like wildfire. Not one thing was said about the fact he was actually dating a Witch and a Wizard at the same time.

'I've never seen Snape do anything other than frown.' Ron said as he sat down for lunch. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had stolen a load of food from the kitchen and were currently eating in the Room of Requirement. It was Saturday and as there was no classes, they decided they wanted to get away from the chaos that was the rest of the school. 'I'm not complaining, mind. It's just slightly unnerving.'

'True, but it is really nice to see him so happy.' Hermione said with a smile.

'And, our grades are fantastic!' Daphne smiled.

'Your grades were always fantastic.' Harry muttered with a grin. He was sat on the floor, leaning slightly into his blonde boyfriend, who had his pale arm wrapped round Harry's middle.

'Yes, but he always marked us down a bit so that we'd be motivated to try even harder.' Theo said and the Slytherins nodded in agreement. 'That reminds me! Guess what I found out?'

The group chorused 'What!?' even though they all had an inkling of what he was going to say.

'Well, I was speaking to my Mother when she mentioned that the Parkinsons were in a bit of a dilemma, due to their money situation. Pansy's Mother was with my Mum, explaining that the Ministry had fucked them over, and she was getting rather angry. My Mother SWORE that Parkinson's eyes flashed red at one point. Normal Witches' eyes don't flash red when they get angry! This all but proves our theory!'

'But how do we PROVE it?' Harry asked.

'We will have to get a close up picture or something, but I'm not sure if that'll be possible.'

'Aren't Wizarding pictures in black and white?' Hermione asked.

'Most of them are, as colour ink is pricey.' Draco answered. 'The _Daily_ _Mail_ doesn't like wasting money on such trivial things.'

'Plus, our photos move, unlike Muggle ones.' Millie added, tearing at her sandwich, making it into small pieces and popping them in her mouth slowly.

Harry chewed his apple thoughtfully. 'Moving ones are great, but still images are nice too.'

'But why have a still picture if you could have one that moves?' Tracey asked.

Millicent nodded. 'Yeah, wouldn't that be a bit boring?'

'No, not really. If you wanted a serious picture or something. I don't know how to explain it.'

Harry shrugged and carried on eating, feeding Draco little bits of apple here and there.

'Where's Blaise?' Ron asked suddenly. 'I haven't seen him all day.'

'No idea. Neither have I.' Draco shrugged.

Theo grinned. 'I may have an idea where he is.' He said slyly. 'Have any of you seen Neville recently...'

'No, not since.. Ah!' Harry squealed. 'You don't think...?'

The group broke into an excited chatter about the likelihood of Blaise and Neville spending the day together.

'They are completely different people!' Tracey exclaimed. 'Neville's clumsy, cute, shy and naive. And Blaise! Don't get me started on him... Sexy, rugged, defined.'

'And now totally GAY!' Daphne cried. 'Such a shame, I fancied both of them!'

'If Snape is having a threesome, I'm sure you could Daff!' Ron guffawed, earning himself a slap on the arm from Hermione.

Despite Ron's joking tone, Daphne was seriously considering the comment. She grinned and winked. 'I don't see why not! I'll ask them later. Tory will be _green_!'

'Narcissa and Rowan have Veela blood, which is why it's okay for them to have a third mate. Neville and Blaise don't have any creature blood. They won't want a third.' Theo frowned.

'In this day and age, you never know!' Harry giggled, earning himself a beaming smile from Daphne.

'Agreed. I'm sure half the 6th year Slytherins are in three-way relationships anyway.' Millicent laughed, causing Theo to glare at her.

'Besides, Blaise is definitely Bi, not so sure about Nev though.' Draco said. 'But then again, none of us know know that he actually likes boys and we still don't. We're only speculating.'

'We can just pry at dinner.' Harry shrugged. 'Neville will slip up and tell us all eventually.'

'Yeah...Dinner. Can't wait.' Daphne leered, making the others laugh. Despite her talk, everyone knew that Daphne was fairly innocent. Her blonde hair and blue eyes fooled a lot of people.

'So anyway, back to the Bitch. What's our game plan?' Tracey said.

'Witness their red eyes.' Theo said simply. 'I'm been trying to find out about their family history, but they keep it very well protected.'

'That's suspicious on its own. The Malfoy's are proud of their ancestors, so anyone can access the files.' Draco said smugly.

'All hail the great blonde haired pillock!' Harry muttered sarcastically. Draco punched him lightly on the arm. 'Hail me, yes. But, I am no pillock.'

'Well I don't think we will have to do too much research. If Xeno Lovegood got wind of the information then someone must know.' Hermione commented.

Theo nodded. 'True, I didn't think of that. But how do we know he didn't coincidentally make it up?'

'He won't make anything up. If he prints it, he genuinely believes it.' Harry said.

'But where did he hear it?'

'Why don't we ask Luna? Wait, where is Luna?' Ron said. 'I've not seen her all day either.' He waggled his red eyebrows suggestively and his Gryffindor girlfriend gave him another smack on the arm.

'She said she was going off to look for some sort of plant or something this morning, I forgot to say she'd be late.' Hermione said guiltily.

'Okay, so we ask Luna and if she doesn't know, we can go and see her Father.' Harry said.

'If he'll talk to you, mate.' Ron said.

'He will. For sure. He still feels guilty, I suspect he'd do anything.'

'About what?' Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

'Luna got kidnapped and the only way he was going to get her back was to do the Death Eaters a favour and hand me over, or something.' Harry replied dismissively.

'He didn't!' Millicent gasped. 'He was backing you up throughout the entire War!'

'It was because of that they took Luna, he was scared. I don't blame him. Nothing happened to us that time anyway. His house got blown up though.'

'I'm not happy that he was so willing to hand you over!' Draco growled.

'Many people wanted to hand me over, Dray. At least he done it reluctantly. Now, I don't want to hear any more about it.' Harry said quietly.

Everyone was silent for a while, just contemplating what had just been said. The Slytherins still felt a bit guilty for everything they said to the Lions over the last seven years and talk of the War, really upset them all. They knew they had been complete dicks, but they had no other choice at the time. They were doing all the could to restore their families honor and give their house a good name.

It wasn't long before Blaise and Neville came through the doors, closely followed by Luna.

'And where have you three been?' Draco said, waggling his eyebrows, mimicking Ron's earlier action. Harry chuckled and looked at the trio expectantly.

'Neville and I were studying in the Library, and Luna came and joined us about half an hour ago.' Blaise said with a grin.

'Ah, 'studying', is that what you kids call it nowadays?' Ron laughed, making Neville blush and Blaise smirk.

'Maybe you should 'study' more Weasley. Then it might make you gain average intelligence.' Blaise grinned.

'Alright Zabini. You were just 'studying'. Nice one.' Ron winked at the Italian.

'Ooooh, what's that?' Luna said, looking happily around at the food in front of her.

'Lunch. You're late.' Harry said.

'Sorry, Harry I was looking for the Whippersnapper flower.'

'And did you find it?'

'No, it's not the right time of year for them, but it was worth a try.'

'Oh, okay. Maybe next time!' Harry replied cheerfully, hoping that no one will 'kindly' tell Luna that there was so such thing as a Whippersnapper flower.

'Yeah, maybe next time!' She said as she sat down between Harry and Daphne. Theo looked at her the whole time, and he couldn't help the little blush that crept up his neck. Harry and Draco both saw, and they grinned at each other before beaming at their Slytherin friend. Theo glared at them before looking away, praying that neither one of them decided to embarrass him.

'Theo, you're looking awfully dashing today, your robes bring out the blue in your eyes. You need to stop scowling though. You look much better when you smile!' Luna beamed, oblivious to everything around her. This made Theo blush harder.

'Erm, thanks, um... You look pretty too, er, nice? Your dress is different.' He stuttered, much to the others' amusement.

'Why, thankyou! I made it myself!' She was wearing a maxi-dress that poked out at odd angles and contained almost every colour in existence. She wore a grey flower in her hair and she had her butterbeer cap necklace on, complete with her trademark Radish earrings that she had charmed to change color at regular intervals.

Theo just smiled at her awkwardly and went back to picking at his sandwich.

'We need to sort him out.' Harry whispered to Draco. The blonde nodded subtly and gave Harry a small smile. Daphne and Hermione were also grinning at each other knowingly, not much got past those two and this was no exception. If they had anything to do with it, Theo and Luna would be next week's' hottest couple.

The group finished eating and idly sat around chatting the afternoon away. Ron had bought his Wizards Chess and was playing with Draco and Harry was playing Exploding Snap with Blaise, Neville and Theo. Daphne, Luna, Millie, Tracey and Hermione were giggling over something in the corner, making the men in the room feel awfully nervous.

'Why must they giggle like that!' Ron exclaimed quietly. 'It sounds like they're up to something. I don't like it.' He grumbled.

'I wouldn't worry, I expect they are just going through Hogwarts' hottest boys' directory or something.' Blaise shrugged.

'Like that even exists!' Draco snorted.

'Why not? Seamus and Dean have the Girls' one. They created it with some 7th year Ravenclaw. Jimmy Weeks, I think.' Harry shrugged. Neville nodded. 'He's right. They showed it to me last week.'

'Who's in it?' Theo asked, the conversation piquing his interest.

'Umm... Daphne and Astoria, Hermione, Luna, the Patil Twins, Lucy Bell, Leeanna Troy and Kerry James... That's all I can remember. They have a fair few, but they are all 15 years old and up. They do have a 'Will be hot next year' category for the 4th years.'

'What a bunch of perverts!' Theo cried.

'Most of the boys have input in it. Ask some of your Slytherin friends, I bet they know about it.' Neville said.

'Are Seamus and Dean not meeting us?' Harry asked. The two had become a permanent part of their group and it felt strange that they weren't there.

'Not until later, they are adamant to become the next Gred and Forge.' Ron answered as he knocked Draco's castle over with a sound 'crack'.

'They only have half a year to do it in though. No one can really top what they did.'

'Damn right. But they're doing it more to honor Fred's memory.' Ron replied.

'I want to find out who's the the hot boys book.' Draco said lifting his chin in the air.

'Basically, you want to see if you're in it?' Harry smiled, poking the blonde in the ribs.

'I AM in it. There's no doubt about it.' Draco huffed.

'Daff will know.' Blaise said. 'Oi, Daff! Come here quick.'

Daphne looked up when she heard her name. 'Why?'

'We want to know who Hogwarts' hottest boys' are.' He laughed.

All the girls' looked up with identical suspicious looks marring their faces.

'We have no idea what you're on about.' Tracey said.

'Yes you do. We know about it. Spill.'

'How did you find out?' Hermione asked. 'It's meant to be a secret.'

'Apparently the guys have one for you lot too.' Blaise replied. 'It's only fitting there would be a girls version.'

The girls squeaked in indignation. 'How dare they rate us!' Tracey cried and Hermione nodded. 'How devious of them.'

'So it's okay for you to speak about men, but they aren't allowed to talk about women, how is that fair 'Mione?'

Hermione was stumped.

'It's not fair you're right, but the guys are a lot more judgemental than what the girls are, we just have a list of men we think are good-looking, but they have one that has a list of all the girls' names and each name has a comment next to it. 'Mione is labeled as 'fuckable, but frigid' Daphne and Astoria are 'hot, but slutty' I'm 'fat and man-like' so that's why it's different.' Millie shrugged.

Everyone gasped.

'Why did you not say anything?' Hermione said.

'Didn't want to cause an issue. It's not nice to go up to your friend and say 'Oh, hey. The blokes here think you're really slutty.' I just thought it was a phase and hopefully it would have been forgotten about soon.' Millicent replied guiltily.

'I didn't know about that I swear.' Neville said, panic making him shake. Blaise led a comforting hand on his arm.

'What do they say about me?' Luna ask. Her usual dreamy expression gone.

Millie frowned. 'Same as Hermione, plus weird and peculiar. I only overheard a few names whilst I was in the Library.'

'Who was it.' Harry growled. 'Nobody talks about my friends that way!'

'It wasn't Irish, all I know it that two of them are in Ravenclaw, one was a 7th year Slytherin and the last one was a 8th year Hufflepuff... Maybe that Smith? Oh and that git, McLaggen is it? He's in Gryffindor.'

'He won't be for much longer. Trust me.' Harry barked as he jumped up and stormed out the room. Millicent looked ashamed of herself and Tracey, Hermione and Daphne were comforting her.

Draco, Ron and Blaise went after Harry and Neville and Theo stayed behind with the girls'.

'Well, those boys aren't very nice.' Luna said mournfully. 'I know I'm odd, but it's not a bad thing is it?'

It was the first time that anyone had ever heard Luna sound so sad. She never doubted herself, or anyone. She was happy the way she was and no one would changer her for the world. Theo didn't think as he wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders. 'You're perfect the way you are.' He whispered gently.

Despite it all, Daphne and Hermione shared a secret smile.

'And Millie, you're aren't fat and man-like. And you aren't slutty, Daff. Those boys are just vile, but don't worry Harry will teach them a lesson!' Luna said confidently. She said it with a sneer that didn't look right on her pale and pretty face. 'I'd go after the f-f-fuckers myself, but I know that Harry can do far worse than me. How DARE they say such things about my friends! I'm going to find an angry Horntail and use them as live bait!' She ranted and raved for a few minutes before calming down and becoming Luna again. From that moment, those in the room with her knew that Luna wasn't to be messed with. Her dreamy outlook on life covered the fire within so well that no one would of expected that outburst from her.

'No one blames you, Millie.' Daphne said. 'You didn't want us to be hurt. That was considerate of you.'

'I did send a few nasty hexes their way though.' Millicent replied with a smile. 'And because I was behind the books they couldn't get me back.'

'Good!' The others' chorused. They knew that the boys wouldn't stand a chance with Harry and Draco on the war path. They wish they could see it themselves.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron were currently sat in the Headmistress's office. Each of them were cradling a different part of their body.

'Is your head okay Harry?' Draco asked, concern thick in his voice.

'Yeah, you should see the other guys.' He joked, and smiled at the blonde weakly. 'You?'

'Nothing the Nurse can't fix.' Draco replied.

'Bloody shit bags!' Blaise growled as he held his stomach. 'I'll give him this, that hex was intense!'

'At least we aren't unconscious in the Hospital Wing, like them.' Ron said smugly.

'But, we are MUCH stronger Wizards than them.' Harry said.

'Yeah, Harry James Potter is one of the Worlds most Powerful Wizards. They didn't stand a chance.' Blaise said, nodding his head at Harry.

'Not to mention the Malfoy's are a bloody strong family.' Ron added.

Draco smiled at the compliment. 'Thanks, Weasley. You're not so bad yourself. If your Mother could raise seven red heads with no problem a few arseholes wouldn't be an issue for one of the World's biggest War heroes.'

Ron grinned back and Blaise snorted. 'Stop being sappy! You bunch of Pansy's.' He laughed. 'Wait, what about me?' He huffed.

'Blaise Zabini. Italian Stallion, with looks that could kill and charm that knocked them off their feet? If it wasn't for you sexy, we wouldn't of stood a chance!' Harry cried dramatically. Everyone, including Blaise laughed.

'That's better.' He laughed.

'No, really Blaise. You're stronger than you think. Your Charms are amazing, the best.' Harry replied warmly.

'If you have all finished being sentimental. I'd like to have a word with you all.' McGonagall said as she walked through the door.

'Yes, Professor.' They replied meekly.

'Four of my best Students, brawling like Commoners! What got into you?'

'They were being vile about the girls, Professor.' Harry said, the anger still evident in his voice.

'How?'

'They had a list of all the girls' in 5th year and above, saying what they would do to them, how they'd do it, whether they were attractive and if they weren't they were really vile about them. I'm ashamed to be a man right about now, Headmistress.'

'Even so Mr Potter it doesn't give you the excuse to attack them!'

'They done it first!' Ron all but shouted. 'We went to talk to them, they hit us with the first spells!'

'Mr Weasley, control yourself.' She replied shrilly. 'Is this true? Mr Malfoy, Zabini?'

'Yes, Professor. McLaggan hit Blaise with a stinger, then Smith tried hitting me, but Ron just stepped in and used a Stunner.'

'Hmmm. I'm inclined to believe you. May I see a memory?'

'Of course.' Harry stood up and walked over to the Elderly Witch. He used his wand to pull out a silver thread from his temple and placed it in Dumbledore's old pensieve.

After a few minutes McGonagall emerged from the bowel and shook her head.

'I don't condone violence, but that was some very good wand work.' She said with a small smile. 'Don't tell anyone but 10 points each for protecting the young Ladies honor and dignity, 10 points each for impressive wand work, and 5 points each for teaching them a lesson. You may go.'

The four couldn't help but walk out the room with big grins plastered over their faces.

They found the others in the Great Hall eating dinner. Draco and Blaise told the Slytherins what had happened and Harry and Ron laughed with the Lions. Seamus and Dean were pissed off that something so innocent had been made to be nasty, but after they heard about the battle, it was quickly forgotten about.

Hermione and Parvarti were almost in tears when they heard about what had happened.

'You done that for us?' She spoke gently. 'You put yourself in danger to protect us?'

'Course, no one says that and gets away with it. Plus, we weren't in danger. They aren't much, really.' Ron said with a blush. His girlfriend was looking at him with such admiration that he felt his heart swell.

'I love you Ronald. And you Harry, thankyou.'

'You're welcome 'Mione.' Harry smiled.

'Oh, I think you deserve to know this, after what you've done. You, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Grant Griffiths, Leo and James Parker, Neville, Seamus, Kev Trent, Terry Francis and Lance Mitchell are Hogwarts' hottest men.' She said with a smile.

'Draco will be chuffed to bits.' Harry laughed.

'Me?' Ron gaped. 'You girls voted me as one of the best-looking guys here?'

'Lavender liked you for a reason.' Parvarti smiled sadly. She missed her best friend so much, but she knew the honey-haired girl would be proud of her fellow Gryffindors and how things turned out.

Ron blushed and even Hermione smiled. She didn't think much of Lavender, purely because of her obsession with Ron in 6th year, but she didn't wish death upon anyone. Her and Lavender were friends before and they could have made amends after.

'Wow.' The red head muttered. 'But, Neville?'

'Oi!' Neville cried. 'I'll have you know that...'

'Hey, hey! I was joking!' Ron held his hands up in mock surrender.

'Neville's quite the catch.' Hermione grinned. 'As well as being a handsome young man, he is brave and one of the biggest War heroes going!'

'And don't you forget it.' Neville muttered haughtily, but his smile showed his friends he wasn't mad.

'So then, what we miss?' Harry asked as he dug into a plate of chicken and chips.

'Not much, Millie was devastated but we all told her she had nothing to be ashamed of and Luna was quite upset, but Theo looked after her... I think they went off together to have some dinner. Then we came here.'

'Luna was upset? When does she get upset? Never that's when.'

'Exactly.' Hermione said. 'It really hit her hard, but she was adamant you'd teach them a lesson. She was actually quite scary.'

'Luna, scary? That girl wouldn't hurt a fly.' Ron scoffed.

'You had to be there.' Hermione said solemnly. 'It's like something in her just snapped.'

'Now that I'd like to see. Or maybe I wouldn't.'

'It wasn't nice. Luna's just Luna, she doesn't get mad or angry.'

'But she's okay now? She's gone off with Theo right?'

'Yeah, we thought we'd leave them to it. I think they're definitely going to be together within a few days.'

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. 'Give it until the end of _today_.' Ron said. 'Never mind a few days.'

'I think you may be right!' Hermione grinned. 'They way they've been acting around each other lately...'

'Always the element of surprise.' Ron said.

Harry just shook his head and ate his way through 3 plates of chicken, contemplating how to get the truth out of Neville.

He kept glancing up at the Gryffindor, and Neville noticed. He was blushing and biting his lip.

Harry smirked at the boy. '_This is going to be easy.'_ He thought.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter doesn't bore you... It's not my favourite one but it's quite cute in some places! Much love x


	10. Chapter 10: I love you

Hello again! Thanks so much to my new friends and followers! Glad you're all liking the story so far. Harry and co still don't belong to me and chapter will contain swearing and SLASH. You have been warned! If you don't like boy/boy relationships please don't read. Much love. Xx

* * *

Austinsmom: Thanks so much for your kind words. Yeah, Luna comes across so kind all the time I wanted her to have a bit of attitude. It's not really her, which makes it a bit different! I'm happy you're enjoying my stories. I love writing them.

TheDemonLady: Haha! Thanks! :D

Roxel: Thankyou :) I love the whole animagus thing too. Some of these guys will have them in upcoming chapters. I was going to start an 'Animagus after-school club' in upcoming chapters! :)

KatelinSalLovesReading: Thanks! :)

Sapphyredragon-m: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest, although it'll all come out about them in upcoming chapters, there's no point trying to squeeze everything into one chapter :)

Silverstar1219: I'm glad I made you laugh (or express yourself lol) when I read a funny one and laugh in public I try and hide it with a cough or something... Thanks for your kind words, they are much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter ten: I love you.

Pansy Parkinson was FURIOUS. She had overheard Tracey, Millicent and Daphne talking about her, but as soon as they saw her they snapped their mouths shut and just glared. She stormed past them moodily and left the Common Room with as much grace as she could muster.

She _would_ find out what the Blood Traitors were talking about. She heard her name being whispered, but couldn't catch any other part of the conversation.

Goyle was waiting for her outside the Great Hall. They would both sneak in as soon as meals began and then sneak back out before anyone could see them. They were fed up of hiding, but they were both more fed up of the stinging hexes that hit them on a daily basis. Classes weren't much better. Pansy would keep her head down and try to remain inconspicuous but it never worked.

Other Students, especially the Gryffindors would throw things at her, tip ink on her work, or trip her up as she was walking. There must be _something_ she could do to tarnish the reputation of Potter and Malfoy and the rest of their clan. Something that neither she, nor Goyle had quite figured out yet.

There wasn't many people who were scared of the Slytherins anymore. So Pansy couldn't make people fear her like she once could. Not now Malfoy had befriended Gryffindors of all people. And, what made things even worse is that no one seemed to respect blood purity anymore, just look at Draco! He was dating a Half-blood. A _Half-blood. _Of all the people he could've been with, and he chooses Harry fucking Potter. He was once a great man, with so much to live for and he still could be if he just came back and grovelled at Pansy's feet for her forgiveness. She would grant it immediately, of course, and it would show Draco what a perfect Lover and a perfect Lady Malfoy she would be.

Pansy didn't even particularly care that he was gay, although she would have rather he fell in love with her, these things can't be helped. They could get married, have a baby and have lovers on the side, if that's what he really wanted.

But even so, Draco could have had his pick of any Pure-Blooded, rich and good looking man, but he decided to get with the very Gryffindor, the very Half-blooded, idiot that was Potter. She couldn't get her head around it.

Her family had been Pure for generations, although she had never looked up her family history herself. Her Parents had always told her that she came from a very rich, powerful and Pure-blooded line, on both her Mother and her Father's side. Just like Draco Malfoy.

Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco.

She couldn't get the blonde, pointy faced Bastard out of her head.

She wanted him, _badly. _

She had him once, and she came damn well have him again...

Anyway, what was she thinking of. Oh yes, how delightfully Pure her family was.

She was a Pure-blood and Potter wasn't. His Mother was a filthy Mudblood that didn't belong in the Wizarding World. _Hers wasn't._

Although, she had noticed something odd about her Mother. More so since her Father died, but occasionally, something would happen and Pansy had never quite understood it.

Mrs. Parkinson would always say she was a Pure-blood, but sometimes she defended herself a _little_ too much. Like when you're 13 and you fancy the pants off one blonde Slytherin. You try to deny it, but you deny it so much that everyone knows you're lying.

Like that, but on a much bigger scale.

And she always drunk that LOTS of that red wine that smelled peculiar.

Plus, her temper tantrums were a hundred times worse than Pansy's.

Not that any of that mattered, because she was a Pure-blood and her Mother was normal.

_Wasn't she?_

Despite her reluctance to do so, Pansy realised there was something not quite right going on with her Mother. Ever since her Daddy died, his Wife was getting more and more angry over everything and nothing and she was drinking a hell of a lot more. Grief was one thing, Pansy knew. But this went further than that.

And now she had her ex friends plotting something against her, and she would find out what it was.

She sighed dramatically and Goyle looked at her, his expression bored.

'What's wrong now?' He asked.

'Nothing, Goyle. Eat up so we can go.'

Goyle had the same mind set as Pansy. He was a Pure-blood, so therefore he was better than everyone who wasn't. But, he was stupid and he would generally follow anyone who paid him a bit of attention.

He did miss Draco, a bit. Even though he was a Blood-traitor who needed to be taught a lesson. He didn't think that to start with, but when Pansy told him so, he believed her, no questions asked.

But then again, Pansy done things for him that Draco just didn't. Not that he wanted him to. He was normal. He was straight. He was definitely into girls and not boys.

Definitely.

He was, after all, Pansy's boyfriend.

* * *

'Oh my!' Luna cried as she opened her mail over breakfast.

The Ravenclaws glanced at the eccentric girl, but they soon lost interest and turned back to their own lives. She stood up abruptly and rushed over to the Gryffindor table where the Lions were sat, looking sleepy and bleary-eyed.

'Look!' She squealed as she thrust a copy of the '_Witch Weekly_' under Harry's nose. He threw his head back, took the paper off Luna and read with wide open eyes.

'No way!' He gasped.

The other Gryffindors took turns in reading the magazine, each laughing as they passed it around the group. Harry jumped up and couldn't help but taking it over to Draco and the Slytherins.

Draco, Blaise, Theo and Daphne all read it together and their simultaneous grins lit up the whole table.

**'Non-Pure Parkinsons? Generations of lies from one of Britain's most prominent families!' (Page 3 for more details.) **

**It has come to our realization that one of Britians most powerful families, isn't as clean as they once made out. **

**Oh yes, we know Lord Parkinson tarnished their immaculate reputation last year by being outed as a Death Eater, but this goes beyond anything we would ever thought. **

**We have solid proof from renowned Geologist Michael Emmett that the Parkinsons, do in fact have Vampire roots. **

**Not just any Vampire. Hell, if they were members of the Laronian Clan then they'd be highly esteemed in Society. **

**The Parkinsons are Sophorians. **

**Sophorians. Can you believe it? Or at least part-Sophorians, but that's neither here nor there. **

**The youngest member of the family doesn't seem to have inherited these genes, but Lady Parkinson, Head of the House, definitely has. After some research we found some people willing to give a statement. Our sources say:**

**'I've known Lady Parkinson a long time and there was always something different about her. She acted like the perfect Pure-Blood wife, but she often lept to her own defence with no reason to, declaring that her family has been pure for generations. I noticed that she wold get angry more often than was usual, and her eyes seemed to go red when she did lose her temper. I always thought it was a figment of my imagination, but it obviously wasn't.'**

**Is it the fact they are what they are that has made us so angry? Or, is it the lies they've piled upon us for years?**

**Let us know! your thoughts on the matter! (Read page 5 for a detailed report from Mr Michael Emmett.) **

**Wilhelmina**** Smithett. Witch Weekly reporter.**

'You have got to be kidding me? Who done this!' Daphne squealed.

'No idea.' Draco replied with a shake of his head.

'Well, it certainly wasn't me.' Harry muttered with a grin.

'Ahem.'

Everyone looked up to see Theo sitting upright with a smug grin across his face.

'You!' They exclaimed in unison.

'Me.' He said with a small laugh. 'Oh and Luna and her Father of course. The editor of '_Witch Weekly_' is a close friend of Mr Lovegood. He didn't think the '_Quibbler_' would get enough attention and he really thought this should be out in the open. Michael is my Mother's cousin, he's been doing this sort of thing for years, that, with my investigation skills and Luna's gut feeling we were bound to find something.'

After a brief laugh and chat, Harry was about to make his way back to the Gryffindor table when a bolt of red narrowly missed his head.

'YOU!' Pansy screeched, making those around her hold their ears.

'YOU FUCKING FILTHY HALF-BLOODED FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU DAMNED FREAK!'

Harry was so shocked, he couldn't move. The word 'freak' made him flashback of his less than perfect childhood.

Draco lept to his defence immediately, as did the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Draco's face had changed slightly due to his anger at Pansy. He pulled his wand out and thrust it in the Witches face.

'You attack him again and I will not hesitate to kill you.'

Harry felt weak and stupid for not being able to defend himself, but the love that Draco had for him radiated off the blonde in waves, and that more than made up for it.

The gathered Students nodded in agreement, their faces set in a hard frown. The looks they were giving the girl could have made the her drop down dead where she stood.

The Professors were already on the case and the Students had all been directed to either get back to dinner or follow Snape to the Heads office.

Pansy was being half-dragged by the collar by the Potions Professor and Draco followed a few steps behind with his arms wound so tightly around Harry that the Gryffindor couldn't breathe.

'No one touches what's mine. No one. I'm going to fucking kill the bitch.' Draco muttered to himself as he shot daggers at the girl in front of him.

'Draco, I'm okay. Calm down.'

'She could have hurt you Harry. Nobody hurts you, do you understand?' The blonde growled.

'I can defend myself, Draco.' Harry said as he tried to pull away from his mate.

Draco just clung tighter. 'Fuck, Dray. You're hurting me.'

The Slytherin withdrew his arms quickly, he didn't mean to. He was so angry that some jealous, vile individual had tried to hurt his beloved, he wasn't thinking straight.

'Sorry Harry.' He said quietly, fully chastised. 'You were nearly hurt, and I couldn't stop her from doing it. I'm meant to protect you. I should have stopped the stunner before it came anywhere near you.'

'You can't protect me 24/7. We had this conversation, I told you I could look after myself and I asked you not to jump in every five minutes.'

'I know, but I was right there!'

'It still wasn't your fault.'

'Harry...'

'I don't want to hear anymore on the matter Dray. Leave it.'

Draco wasn't happy but he did what his mate asked. They finally got to the staircase and Snape muttered something about Candy Canes, before dragging Pansy up the stairs and beckoning Harry and Draco to follow.

'Miss Parkinson. Mr Malfoy. Take a seat. Mr Potter is everything okay?'

Snape gave a brief overview about what had happened and the Heads face set in a cold, hard line.

'Are you okay Harry? Have you been to see Poppy?' She asked hastily.

'I'm okay thanks Professor, I didn't get hit. It missed my head by about a millimetre.'

She nodded and turned toward Pansy.

'Explain yourself. How dare you attack another Student!'

'They are the reason my family name is now in the gutter. How dare you make up such lies!?' She raged at Harry and Draco.

'That is not an adequate reason for attacking Mr Potter, with a stunner, at close range. To the head. You will be facing expulsion.'

'WHAT! NO! You can't do this. Please!' Pansy cried.

'I think as Headmistress I can. You have until 10am to collect your belongings. Your Mother will be here to collect you then. You will also be chaperoned by another Professor as I don't trust you not to act out against any of your classmates.'

'My Mother will get revenge.' Pansy growled, knowing that there was no point in defending herself any longer.

'What, your Vampire Mother?' McGonagall sneered in a way that sounded odd as sneering was not in her nature. The Headmistress wasn't one to be judgemental against other races and half breeds, but even she didn't have any time for the Soph Vamps. They were a ruthless and vile race, and even though Pansy wasn't one, she was a nasty and horrible young Lady, who had no respect for anyone.

'How _dare_ you!' The ex-Slytherin shrieked.

'You bought this on yourself. I will not have your Mother entering a school of innocent Children, not in her current state of mind. She will floo here with an Auror and you will both leave with the Auror.'

Pansy was shaking with anger, but there was nothing she could do. The Headmistress was much more skilled than she, and Draco and Harry were a formidable force when angered. Hell, they were a force to be reckoned with even when they were happy and laughing.

'I'll just get my things then shall I?' She said quietly.

'Yes, please do. Professor Snape will come with you.'

Severus had been in the office while the meeting was going on, but he was stood in the corner with a stone cold expression on his face.

'Come along then, Parkinson. I want you out of my house as soon as possible.' Snape muttered.

She left slowly, following Snape and his billowing robes.

'I'm sorry that you had to go through that Harry, there was bound to be someone who didn't approve of yours and Mr Malfoys relationship. That article didn't help either.'

'I didn't do it. Neither did Draco.'

The Headmistress raised her eyebrow, but said nothing more. 'Go and enjoy the rest of your breakfast, there should be about half an hour left.'

The two boys turned to leave but Minerva called them back.

'Oh, sorry it took so long but your new rooms are ready for you now. You may move in this evening. I will get one of the House Elves to show you the way after classes have finished.'

'Thank you, Professor.' The two muttered in unison, the happiness evident in their voices.

'You're welcome boys, now shoo.'

They left the office and slowly made their way down to breakfast. Everyone was still there and they all wanted to know what had transpired in the Heads' office. They told their friends and when the news of Pansy's expulsion made itself known, the group erupted into cheers. The Slytherins soon found out and out of the entire house only 2 people were angry about it.

'I can't believe that bitch is finally going!' Seamus roared as he slapped Harry on the shoulder. The others shared his sentiments entirely.

Only Draco could tell that something was wrong with Harry. He wasn't his usual vibrant self and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. But, then again, everything Harry done worried him. It was in his Veela instincts. If he had his way, Harry would be chained to him and there wouldn't be a single second of the day where the raven-haired teen wouldn't be in his line of sight, or out of reach. Or _anything_.

Before Charms, Draco pulled Harry into an alcove and kissed him fiercely before giving him a tight squeeze.

'Gonna tell me what's bothering you?'

'Nothing...'

'Don't lie to me Harry. I can basically feel you.'

'I fine, just pissed off 'cuz of Pansy. That's it.'

'No, there's more. Tell me.'

'Dray...'

'Don't 'Dray' me. You need to tell me.'

Draco hated to do it, but he used his dominance to 'encourage' Harry to tell him. If Harry was upset, Draco would do anything in his power to rectify that.

'Pansy called me a freak. I don't like being called a freak. It brings up bad memories that I'd much rather forget.'

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and Draco kissed his eyelids. 'You aren't a freak. Don't listen to a word she says. Everything that comes out of her mouth is made to harm.'

'I know, but I still don't like it.' Harry hated showing weakness, but he figured and hoped Draco wouldn't ever hold it against him.

'You don't have to like it as it will never happen again. I promise.'

Harry gave Draco a smile that melted the blonde's heart.

'I love you.' Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

'And I love you, more than anything.'

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty slowly, Harry only had Charms and Defence and then Quidditch after lunch, but he used his free time to catch up on homework. Although he was only taking 4 classes, he was doing advanced N.E.W.T level in each one, which would essentially give him 2 N.E.W.T.S per class. Only a handful of Students were doing such a high level, and the rest of the Students were taking on average 6 classes. Blaise Zabini and Draco was doing advanced Charms, Transfig and Potions while Hermione was doing advanced levels in all her classes except Runes and Transfig. Ron had 5 classes and even he was doing advanced D.A.D.A. Daphne, Millie, Tracey and Theo were doing advanced Potions, but that was the only higher class they opted for, as they were all doing seven classes each. Most of the 8th year Hufflepuffs, plus Neville were doing advanced Herbology, while Luna took Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Transfiguration. Ginny, of course was doing D.A.D.A and Charms. Dean and Seamus were both doing D.A.D.A with the others, but Dean was also doing Potions. A subject that shocked his classmates as he had never showed any promise previously. Harry had gotten better at Potions during the War and he found that when he wasn't under the harsh eye of Snape, he actually enjoyed it. Draco proved to be a massive help with this and under his watchful eye, Harry was doing really well.

All in all, their friendship group was an intelligent bunch. It helped that each and every one of them had life skills to help them along and each had a talent they wanted to expand on. The all aspired to make the world a better place, each in their own little (or big) ways.

On top of his lessons, Harry was also Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, a role he took very serious indeed. And and within the next two weeks, Professor McGonagall was giving her 7th and 8th year Students the chance to train in the art of Anamagi.

So, despite his select few choices, Harry was still ridiculously busy. Most of his friends, both old and new, wouldn't really give him a break either. He remembered the beginning of the year when Hermione and Ron literally forced him on to the train and proceeded to follow him _everywhere_. Now he had Draco, it wasn't so tiresome. He loved Ron and Hermione like siblings, but he hated being the third wheel in their personal snogging marathon.

Now he had his own, and he could understand why they were so intent to snog like they wouldn't get another chance. They still thought he was _delicate_ after the war and he supposed he was a little bit, what with his horrific nightmares and such, but ever since he got with Draco it gave him peace of mind and he was perfectly content.

During dinner, Draco sat at the Gryffindor table and nobody batted an eyelid like they had the first time he did it. He felt right at home now there was no bad blood between the houses.

'We get out own room tonight.' Harry said quietly to his two best friends, he smiled brightly. He really couldn't wait. He was going to miss the Tower, but he was looking forward to actually having private time with his blonde.

'We know, you've been going on about it all day.' Hermione said briskly, although she was trying to hide her grin. She loved seeing Harry happy.

'Are we ever going to see you?' Ron asked. 'Or you gonna be shagging all the time?'

Seamus and Dean overheard and snorted into their Pumpkin juice and some of the nearby Girls erupted into giggles.

'Ronald!' Hermione chastised, her ears going pink.

'Well, I want to know if I'm going to be seeing my best mate before school ends. We all know why Magical Creatures get their own space...'

Draco raised his eyebrow. 'Explain?'

'Well, they have a ridiculously high sex drive don't they? I'm sure I heard that somewhere. It's not just Veela though, but when it's still all new it's hard to separate yourselves, isn't it?'

Draco leered at Harry, making the boy blush. 'Well done, someone's been reading up. I'm surprised you haven't been doing some research, Harry. After all it does involve YOU!'

'Draco, shut up!' Harry whispered furiously. He was going a beautiful shade or red and Draco couldn't help but grin, Harry wasn't innocent, but the mention of sex got him really riled up.

After about 10 minutes of being picked on by his mates, Harry decided that he had enough and stood up and stormed out of the hall.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up to follow. 'See you later.' He said before taking off after Harry.

'I don't know why he takes such offence.' Ron muttered.

'Yeah, we all know he's not exactly innocent...' Dean said, as he nodded in agreement of Ron.

'He probably doesn't want his private life general knowledge! You know he has a thing about that. Maybe if you stopped and thought for a minute you'd understand.' Hermione said with an oddly authoritative tone to her voice. The boys hadn't heard that voice for a while and they all muttered 'sorry' and hung their heads almost shamefully. Despite Hermione's reprimand, they couldn't help but grin. Harry was just _too_ easy to wind up.

* * *

Warning: SLASH.

Harry was stomping around the castle, not really knowing where to go. The House-Elf was meant to fetch him and Draco after dinner, but he went and ran off so he had no idea what was happening. He sank back against the wall and sat on the cool floor. Merlin, why couldn't they just shut up? Yeah it was funny at first but when they kept repeating themselves it became annoying and embarrassing. Harry hated his private life being the knowledge of everyone. Everyone else might like to tell the world how many people they've shagged but he most certainly didn't.

Ron and Hermione knew about Harry's sexual encounters, and who they were with. But that was kept on the down low so nobody else could find out. 'Mione respected his privacy, but he wasn't 100% sure Ron did.

'Hey Harry.' A soft voice carried down the hallway.

The Gryffindor turned his head and was shocked to see Draco sat next to him on the floor.

'I'm sorry for being mean, babe.' Draco whispered as he took Harry's hand in his own. 'I love you. We were just joking. Promise.'

'It's annoying.' Harry growled.

'I know it is, but the way they look at it, is the fact you get so wound up. They think it's funny, doesn't mean they like you any less.'

'Hmphh.' Harry mumbled as he gave in and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

'Come on, one of the House-Elves is going to take us to our new rooms.'

'I'm a bit nervous. Locked away with an obviously horney Veela, what will a man do?' Harry chuckled. Joking aside, he was a bit nervous about being completely alone with Draco. They had shared each others beds, but they were usually always surrounded by their friends. Harry wanted this, and he knew Draco did. He was just worried that Draco wouldn't be able to stop. They had only decided to wait, so they could get to know each other perfectly first. This was a sign of love, trust and mateship.

'Let the Veela do as he pleases, he can't wait to show his mate, just how much he loves him.' Draco said softly.

Harry shivered and took Draco's extended hand. A House-Elf, going by the name of Tinkle, showed them to their rooms, which turned out to be a spacious 3 roomed flat not far from the kitchens.

'Home sweet home!' Harry declared as he entered and threw his bag on the floor. He toed his shoes off, and made a bee line for the bedroom. When he saw the size of the bed he gasped. It was huge! He took a running jump and landed in the middle of the bed, sprawling out and pushing his feet into the soft cottony sheets.

'Dray, come here!' Harry shouted. The blonde walked in through the doorway and smiled when he saw Harry lying on the bed with his head propped in his hand.

'I've never seen a bed this big!'

'I have. My bed at home rivals this one.'

Harry raised his eyebrows and beckoned for Draco to come and lie down with him. The blonde obliged and he pressed his chest into Harry's back and placed a kiss in Harry's mop of unruly hair. He trailed kisses down his face and nipped at the exposed bit of flesh near Harry's neck.

'You okay?' He asked.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. 'Yeah...' He breathed. 'Carry on.'

'Gladly.' Draco mummered as he began his attack on Harry's skin. He removed Harry's jumper and tie, before slowly and sensually unbuttoning his shirt and finally sliding the white material over Harry's tanned and broad shoulders. Draco kissed and nipped at every bit of skin he could find before kissing the Gryffindor harshly on the mouth. The raven haired teen responded quickly and nibbled at Draco's full bottom lip.

Harry raised his hands to thread his fingers through Draco's platinum blonde hair and gently pulled the blonde closer. He tried using one hand to remove Draco's uniform and succeeded in only getting half his jumper off and pulling his tie to the side. He groaned and released Draco's hair so he could remove the offending clothes properly. He made quick work of it and fastened his mouth to the tender spot on Draco's collarbone.

'Mmm.' He moaned as Harry's tongue traced his neck and down to his chest. He shifted so that Draco was on his back and he was between his thighs, he kissed Draco before hastily removing the black trousers and slinging them over the side of the bed.

He teased the inside of Draco's thigh and traced the pale skin leading up to the prize. He'd never seen it before as he had only gotten the blonde off through his trousers. It was better than he could have ever hoped. Draco was already erect and Harry smiled seductively before engulfing Draco's member in one.

Draco gave a strangled cry as the heat of Harry's mouth covered him. He looked down to see Harry peering up at him with emerald green eyes, through thick and long lashes. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He wasn't going to last much longer, looking at that beautiful and perfect sight.

He shut his eyes and wrapped his fingers through Harry's dark mop encouraging his head to move back and forth.

'Harry...' He moaned. 'Stop... Please. I won't last.' He gasped.

Harry didn't stop, in fact, he sucked harder. Draco let out another cry and finished in Harry's mouth.

He watched in awe as the Gryffindor swallowed it down and licked his lips, almost nervously. He crawled back up the bed and nuzzled into Draco's chest.

'That was perfect.' Draco said softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's tanned body. 'Can I...?' He asked, gesturing to Harry's trouser-clad legs. Harry just nodded and Draco repeated the favour.

Harry was of a similar size to Draco and the blonde couldn't wait to finally taste the love of his life. It had been hard, and he had wanted to do this every day, but he restrained himself and waited for when Harry was ready. He knew he could have made Harry want it, but then that would have betrayed his trust and that never bade well with Harry.

Harry gasped. This felt amazing... A 1000 times better than Terry and Annie, or whatever her name was. Part of him regretted the choice he made to lose his virginity to someone he didn't love, but the other part believe things happen for a reason. Draco's hot, wet mouth felt incredible and it wasn't long before Harry was about to come.

'Fuck, Dray... Hngrhh!'

He came quickly when the Slytherin picked up the pace and Draco copied Harry by swallowing it all and licking his lips to give his lover a show. Harry beamed up at his boyfriend, who had crawled up his body and was hovering above him, propped up on his elbows either side of the Gryffindor's head.

'I love you.' The blonde whispered.

'I love you too.' Harry replied, moving his hands to brush up against Draco's stomach and then downwards. Draco twitched in response and he lowered his head to plant a kiss on Harry's plump lips.

'Insatiable, aren't you?' Draco laughed as Harry palmed his already half-erect dick.

'I'm nervous, I want to do it before I lose my courage.' Harry mumbled, his cheeks tinted with pink.

'It will hurt for a bit babe, but I promise it will feel really good soon.' Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry just nodded and lifted his legs to wrap around Draco's waist. Draco relished the touch and he was so happy that Harry trusted him so much.

'Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait, I promise.'

'No, please. Do it.'

Draco nodded and smiled. He touched Harry gently and used his wand to conjure some lube. Harry winced a bit when the coldness hit his warm skin, but the lube warmed up quickly and it soon left a tingling sensation. Draco slowly entered one finger, kissing Harry the whole time. When the Gryffindor got used to the feeling, he began enjoying it, small whimpers were coming from his pouted lips and Draco had never felt more aroused. He slowly inserted a second digit and began pumping gently. Harry cried out and pushed down onto Draco's hand. He blushed and felt embarrassed despite the pleasure he was feeling.

'Don't feel embarrassed, Love. I love that you're loving it. Your face looks incredible, if only you could see what I'm seeing right now.'

Harry blushed again and bit his bottom lip. He looked like an angel and Draco felt like he was the luckiest man on the Earth.

After a few more minutes of using his hands, Draco decided that Harry was ready for more. He used some more lube to coat his straining erection and gave Harry a reassuring kiss. 'You sure?'

'Yes. Please, please.' He gasped in response.

Draco took a deep breath and aligned his cock with Harry's ass. He gently pushed but stopped when Harry jolted. He waited for a moment before Harry gave Draco a signal to continue, he kept going until he was buried inside Harry completely.

'Wait.' He cried and the blonde went to pull out, scared he was hurting Harry badly.

'No, stay in. Just give me a sec.'

Draco kissed his lover and gently started moving when Harry relaxed enough to let him move. Before long Harry was begging Draco to go harder and faster and the Gryffindor couldn't help the pleasured moans from escaping his mouth. Draco had beads of sweat dripping down his head as he snapped his hips furiously.

When Harry came for the second time, Draco couldn't help but follow straight away. The look on his lovers face just tipped him over the edge.

'Merlin, I love you so fucking much.' Draco cried as he smothered Harry's face in butterfly kisses. Harry laughed and kissed him back.

'I love you too.'

'That was beyond anything I've ever experienced in my life. Merlin, we are doing that more often.'

Harry laughed again. 'You need to wait a bit. I don't think I can handle anymore just yet.'

Draco looked concerned. 'I'm sorry baby. Is there anything I can do?'

'No. I'll be fine.' Harry replied softly. 'Do I have to bottom all the time? Not that I mind. At all.' Harry said quickly as he nuzzled Draco's chest. He knew Draco was a dominant, so he wasn't sure if he'd allow it. He wanted to try, at least once, just to see what fucking Draco was like. Being fucked _by_ him was simply exquisite.

'We can try it, of course we can. I'd do anything for you.'

'Not today though. Tired.' Harry said sleepily.

Neither of the realised the time. It was gone 11 and the couple had been making love for nearly 4 hours. No wonder Harry was completely knackered.

'Go to sleep then babe. I love you.'

'I love you too.' Harry replied before he nodded off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

AN: Wow longest chapter yet I think! Hope the naughty scene was okay ;)


	11. Chapter 11: New couples

Hey, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was my first naughty scene and I hope it worked! Thanks for your kind words and support, and a big cheers to my new followers :D Harry and co still don't belong to me and this chapter will probably contain swearing. Much love x

* * *

Austinsmom: I know. She's a total bitch and I'm glad she's gone. Probably won't be hearing the last of her just yet though! Thanks, here you go! :D

Teenwolf team: Thanks, here you go! :)

Silverstar1219: Haha :) Thanks. Here you go :D

* * *

Chapter eleven: New couples.

Neville sat down heavily in his usual space between Seamus and Ron, and heaped his plate full with sandwiches, cheese and grapes. He looked awfully nervous and rather flustered and his eyes kept fluttering toward the Slytherin table and then back to his over-full plate.

'What's up, Nev?' Harry asked jovially, his eyes following those of his friend. He grinned knowingly when his gaze landed on a certain, handsome Italian.

'Nothing, nothing, honest!' Neville replied quickly, biting his bottom lip and staring down at his plate. He picked up a sandwich and unceremoniously shoved the whole thing in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer any more incriminating questions.

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at their friend but kept their mouths shut even though they were both itching to say something to the shy Gryffindor. They both knew Neville would be easy to break, even though the timid boy from first year had gone, never to return. In his place stood a brave, handsome man who was getting all hot and bothered over another guy.

'Okay! Fine, I'll tell you! Merlin, you don't give up do you?' Neville cried when he finally finished his massive mouthful of food.

Harry looked mildly shocked and Hermione snorted. Ron, Seamus and Dean, who only had one ear on their own conversation were eve-stropping and all three of them looked intrigued by the minor outburst.

'Okay then.' Hermione said quietly. She was trying to hide a smile but Harry wasn't fooled, he, like everyone else knew what was about to be said. They waited with bated breath while Neville composed himself. It looked like the poor boy was having a personal battle inside his head.

'Here goes nothing.' Neville muttered to himself. He looked at the other Gryffindors and took a deep breath.

'MeandBlaisearedatingnow.' He said in one hurried breath.

'You and Blaise are whaty now?' Seamus asked.

'Me and Blaise are going out.' He repeated, a bit slower.

Hermione and Harry squealed, Ron laughed and Seamus groaned.

'So me and Ron are thee only straights in the box now are we?' The Irish boy said. Dean and Ron both snorted and rolled their eyes. An action that was mirrored by both Harry and Hermione.

'You're hardly straight Shay. You've been to bed with as many boys as you have girls.' Dean replied, raising his eyebrow. 'Besides. I'm not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with it of course.' He added hastily.

'Okay then...' Ron muttered. 'Well anyway, congrats Nev!' He added quickly, to avoid any argument about Seamus' and Dean's sexuality. A heated debate usually followed after a talk about that certain subject.

'Thanks.' He blushed.

'Yeah, welcome aboard.' Harry smiled, leaning over and clapping Neville on the shoulder. He offered Harry a weak smile and once again his eyes drifted over to the Slytherins. He beamed softly when he saw that Blaise was smiling widely back at him.

'Has Blaise told his Snakey friends yet?' Ron asked.

'I think so, but I'm not 100% sure.' Neville admitted. 'He said that most of them have teased him about me the last few weeks, so they probably figured it out before we did. Or at least me anyway.'

'Wouldn't surprise me to be honest.' Harry laughed. 'They seem to figure out a lot. Blaise knew about Draco and me before he'd been told.'

'Well, in all fairness Neville we knew this was going to happen eventually. Ever since you and Blaise came to lunch late, when we were eating in the Room of Requirement.'

'That long?' He replied sheepishly.

'That long.' Hermione repeated happily. She was glad that Neville had finally bit the bullet and entered into a relationship.

'Why am I _always_ the last to know these things!' Neville said, exasperated.

His friends chose to ignore that comment and they quickly dug back into their lunch. Stuffing their faces in a manner much like Neville's earlier show.

'So, what do you think is going on with Luna and Theo then?' Dean asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

'Definitely dating.' Hermione said immediately and both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

'I think they're keeping it on the down low at the moment though.' Harry added.

'Why?' Ron asked, confused. He had begun to really like the Slytherin lot, even though he found it hard to get along with them at the beginning on the year. He believed Theo to be a really nice, laid back guy who was NOTHING like his Father, like he first thought, though he was ashamed to admit it.

'He probably wants to tell his Mother himself. If it became public knowledge, she'd probably hear from somebody else. Plus, they're just seeing how things go at the moment. Neither of them think it's a good idea to make a big thing out of it. Theo's quite a private person and Luna's just Luna.'

Ron and the others nodded in understanding and none of them pushed the issue further. Luna and Theo would tell them in their own time.

'We should go on a double date.' Harry suggested to Neville.

'If you want, those two are best friends, they'll probably agree to it.' Neville replied.

'I don't care if they agree or not, it's happening.' Harry laughed.

'Hey!' Hermione cried. 'You've never asked Ron and I to double date with you!'

'Fine, we can triple date then.' Harry shrugged, sending his best friend an apologetic smile.

She hrramphed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, but let the matter go.

'What have you got next anyway, Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing. I have Charms in an hour and a half though. Might just take to the air for a bit.'

'I don't have anything until then either, can I join?' Ron said.

'You should both...'

'Be revising!' Harry and Ron laughed in unison. Hermione just rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

'Aw, c'mon 'Mione! I've done all my homework, revised this morning AND I've even done some practice Potions. Cut me some slack.'

'There is NO room for slack! Our N.E.W.T.S are fast approaching and you need to know everything if you're hoping to pass, especially as you're doing advanced classes.'

'An hour? Pleaseee!' Harry whined. Hermione pretended to think for a moment before 'relenting'.

'As you're captain, I'll allow it. I DO want to win the cup once more before we leave.'

Harry looked smug and Ron frowned.

'What about me?' He asked.

Hermione looked at him like a child who was demanding more sweets. 'Ronald, have YOU done all your homework?'

'No, but...'

'Have you revised?'

'A bit, but...'

'Have you made a start on your own Potions work?'

'Yes!'

She looked at him with a patronising and unbelieving look.

'Okay, no, but...'

'There you go. No, you can't go flying.'

'You're not my Mother.'

'You're right, I'm not. But if you ever want to see me naked again, you WILL pass your exams. I'm not spending my time with a stupid, unqualified man.'

There were gasps, snickers and snorts from everyone who had overheard Hermione's little speech. Harry and Seamus were almost wetting themselves laughing. Their heads were resting against the table and you could clearly see the shuddering laughter that racked their bodies.

Draco and the other Slytherins looked over at the noise and they grinned when they saw the hysterical Gryffindors.

'I wonder what's set them off this time...' Draco wondered aloud.

'Probably some prank or a typically moronic joke.' Blaise said haughtily, but his smile showed he was clearly not serious.

'A moronic joke YOU'D be laughing at too!' Draco replied. Blaise frowned at his friend before grinning and then digging into his food.

'They really are a happy bunch aren't they?' Daphne said, swapping seats with a reluctant Theo so she could talk to Blaise and Draco.

'Yeah, it's what we were just saying.' Draco replied.

'They always seem to be laughing over something or other. It's invigorating!' Daphne said with a grin. 'What is it they say? Laughing is good for the soul or something... The Lions must have big souls, if that's the case. They _genuinely_ love life. Even when the war was happening, they still had time to have fun. Bloody insane the lot of them!'

'Hey, that's my boyfriend you're calling insane.' Draco said.

'And mine.' Blaise added.

Daphne just _looked_ at the two boys and quirked her perfect eyebrow up.

'Okay, so maybe a _little_ bit insane.' Draco relented.

'Just a smidgen though.' Blaise agreed.

'Maybe A LOT!' Daphne snickered.

'More than a lot, they should all be in a mental asylum.' Theo said, looking up from his Potions book. 'Same as the Ravenclaws.'

'Only one Ravenclaw, Dear.' Daphne smiled.

'No... Well yes. Possibly.'

Daphne nodded in satisfaction and went back to delicately eating her fruit salad.

The Slytherins ate in a companionable silence, just happily watching the Gryffindors and their antics. Harry was still chuckling at something and Ron had turned beet red. Draco smiled at his cheerful mate, and his heart swelled when Harry looked back at him with a look of pure love.

* * *

N.E.W.T.S had officially started and Harry was not particularly happy.

Hermione, Draco, Theo and Dean, were acting like they were possessed beings who needed to be stuck in a book 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. No breaks, no sleep and absolutely no time for fun.

Blaise, Daphne, Ron, Seamus and Harry weren't nearly as bad, and the others took great pleasure in trying to get them to study more. Millie, Tracey and Ginny were 50/50. One minute they would happily be relaxing and doing casual revision, then the next they would be nearly as bad as Hermione and Draco: Frantic and just plain annoying. Stress levels were high and Madame Pomfrey had a full house constantly. The Students were getting in fights on a daily basis and there was nothing the Prefects could do to stop it. A meeting was eventually called and each Student was _encouraged_ to take a calming draught.

Animagus training had begun, and only a select few people were told they had the ability to change, which surprised Harry and the others greatly. Peter Pettigrew was a completely unremarkable Wizard with no particular talents, and he could change at the drop of a hat. The Headmistress had told them that it doesn't matter if you're a strong Witch or Wizard or not; If you have it, you have it and if you don't, you don't. Simple as that. It was disheartening to hear, as many of the Students wanted to become an Animagus, but unfortunately there was nothing that could be done.

Harry, Draco, Millicent, Seamus, Ginny, Theo and Luna were the only ones out of their group that had the ability to change. It didn't guarantee they would, but they had the chance to try and try they would. There were a handful of 7th and 8th year Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that got through to McGonagall's class on a Saturday morning. They knew it would be hard work, but they were willing to put the work in to have such a fantastic talent.

Weeks passed and everyone was exhausted. Harry had one exam left, and he was still training his Quidditch team hard. They had won against the Eagles and the Badgers, so they only had to beat the Snakes to secure the cup.

Harry and Millie were the first ones to advance in the Animagus class. Harry grew some sort of tail and his face and hands became hairy. Millie sprouted a cute pair of cat ears and her nails sharpened into points. Gradually they got better and better and within 3 months they had both transformed completely.

Much to everyone's amusement Harry had become one of the two animals everyone had bet on. It was either a stag, like his Father, or a Lion as he was the epitome of a Gryffindor. It turned out he was to become the most beautiful, sleek Lion anyone had ever seen. He had a golden, smooth coat and a mane of jet black hair. His eyes remained pretty much the same and were a piercing, emerald green.

Millie became a large Tabby Cat with chocolate brown, smouldering grey and onyx black fur. Her eyes also stayed the same and were a pretty hazel colour with flecks of gold.

A few weeks later, Draco and Ginny turned. Ginny was a Tigress and given her hair colour and fierce temperament didn't surprise anyone either. Draco, on the other hand, did shock people. Everyone thought he was going to become a Snake or some sort of reptilian but it turns out he was neither. He was an Golden Eagle with a wingspan of 2 and a half Metres.

Needless to say, he was chuffed with the outcome.

Seamus eventually changed into a Black Labrador, Theo was the biggest animal as a Horse and Luna was a pure white Wolf.

Each Animagus found their animal quite fitting with their own, individual personalities and they were all equally happy with the outcome.

Harry ended his exams with advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, as did Ron and some of the other Gryffindors. Neville ended his with advanced Herbology, as did most of the Hufflepuffs and Hermione, Draco, Theo and Luna finished up with Runes and the others ended with Transfiguration.

When all the exams were done, Hogwarts held the biggest Party that it had ever seen. It was meant to be a small affair with the 7th and 8th years, to celebrate surviving school, but almost all the Students, including the babies and most of the Professors turned up too. Not to mention, some ex-Students managed to get into school to celebrate with them.

It was messy. It was loud. It was alcohol fused and it was incredible.

George and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes supplied the entertainment and the fireworks. Oliver Wood came by with his Quidditch team and provided an excellent display and the opportunity to ride with famous Quidditch players. The Slytherins and Seamus somehow supplied the others with booze and the House-Elves made the food.

The next morning, the castle was a mess. Students and ex-Students littered the floors in every corner of the castle. Bottles and leftover food were left all over the grounds. The smell of lingering fireworks polluted the air and needless to say, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School was not impressed.

Everyone received a detention (even those of didn't attend the school any longer) and they were made to clean and scrub into the castle and its grounds sparkled. It was a small price to pay, even though the older Students were sporting major hangovers.

The Quidditch game between the Snakes and Lions were held 3 days before the Summer Holidays started. Oliver and his team stayed for that too, to see if Harry really was as good as he was rumoured to be.

Madame Hooch told the Captains to shake, so Harry and Draco stepped forward and gripped each others hands. They surprised the school when they both leaned in and kissed in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

The stalls went up in whoops and catcalls and both boys blushed red before mounting their brooms.

'Ready to lose Potter?' Draco roared over the sound of the crowds.

'You wish Malfoy!' Harry shouted back.

'I want a nice clean game! All of you!' Hooch shouted before releasing the 4 balls into the air.

The two teams played their damned hardest, but thankfully there was no dirty play from either sides. A bludger narrowly missed Harry's head as he glided through the air, trying to find the Snitch. He spun round on his broom, turning in a full circle so he head was dangling towards the ground. Gryffindor cheered when he pulled off the stunt and Harry grinned.

Draco and Harry came head to head several times during the game. They both pulled off a Wronski Feint, much to the jubilation of the crowds. Both teams were doing well, although Gryffindor was ahead by 20 points. Neither Seeker could help but show off in front of their schoolmates. Afterall, this was the last school game either Seeker would ever play. It certainly made the game interesting and Oliver was _very_ pleased to tell his team mates that he was the first one to teach Harry how to play Quidditch.

Unfortunately for Draco and his Slytherins, Harry ended the game by securing the Snitch and Gryffindor won 100:290.

He smiled in apology and gave Draco a quick kiss before he was carried off by the Gryffindors to celebrate their victory.

The days passed quickly. They all graduated and they all _finally_ left school.

As they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the very last time they chuckled when they saw Hermione had somehow squashed 2 cabins together, making it so the large group of friends could all sit comfortably together.

'Heres to us!' Seamus said as he held a bottle of butterbeer up in the air. The others echoed him and took a swig of their own drinks.

'I can't believe this is it.' Hermione said with a small sigh.

'Yeah right. It's bee 8 years. That's a long time.' Millie replied.

'I've still got another year!' Astoria exclaimed, huffing her displeasure. 'It'll be shit without you.'

'Nah it won't, you've got your friends. And we'll gatecrash whenever possible.' Harry chuckled.

'You'd better.' The younger Slytherin grumbled.

'That's a point.' Draco said loudly. Everyone looked at his expectantly.

'YOU still owe me, us, an explanation!'

'Huh?' Harry said.

'You was going to tell us why Hermione ended up in the hospital wing in our second year. Don't think I forgot.'

'Damn. I'd forgotten about that.' Ron laughed.

'So?' Daphne asked. She, and the other Slytherins, and the other Gryffindors for that matter, looked at the golden trio.

'Well...' Harry began.

'It was Hermione's idea, of course.' Ron added.

'Er, no it wasn't.' Hermione said blushing.

'Partly...' Harry smiled, agreeing with Ron.

'Get on with it already!' Blaise said rolling his eyes.

'Fine! Fine... In 2nd year, we all believed Draco could have been the heir of Slytherin.'

'Draco? Draco Malfoy? Do we even know the same one?' Daphne snorted.

'Yes. He was a bit of an arse to us, if you don't remember.' Hermione replied.

Daphne shrugged. 'Go on.'

'You always made a huge thing about Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, plus you ARE the biggest Slytherin any of us have come across.' Harry mummered, looking at the blonde from under his eyelashes.

'So we decided to check it out.'

'You stalked me?!' Draco cried.

'Like every year.' Blaise snickered.

'Hey!' Harry cried indignantly. 'Not _every_ year.'

'Anyway. We had to find a way to talk to Draco, without anyone getting suspicious.' Hermione carried on.

'So we knocked Crabbe and Goyle out, stole their hair and made Polyjuice Potion.' Ron snickered.

'What!' The group gasped.

'You were 2nd years!' Millie said.

'They have Hermione, she could probably do it from the cradle.' Ginny said.

Hermione blushed. 'So, we made the Potion in Myrtle's bathroom.'

'And we drunk it, but Hermione...'

'Had an accident and ended up as a Cat.' Ron laughed.

'I tried becoming you.' Hermione laughed, talking to Millie. 'But I got your Cat hairs instead.'

'Oooo.' Draco laughed. 'You shouldn't mix that combination.'

'No shit.' Ron laughed. 'She looked awful. So yeah, Hermione snuck to the Hospital wing and we, as Crabbe and Goyle, tried to find the Slytherin Common rooms.'

'Thankfully we bumped in Draco and he led us straight there. Turns out it was a waste of time, as you weren't the Heir of Slytherin.' Harry said.

'I knew there was something odd about them that day! You both ran out, and YOU were wearing your glasses.'

'Yeah.' Harry chuckled. 'Whoops.'

'That's insane.' Blaise said. 'You guys had all the fun.'

'Yeah, and we almost died every year too. I would have traded that for normal, any day.'

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

'We never got the fun.' Seamus muttered.

'No, you were too busy blowing everything up.' Dean replied.

The trolley lady came round and as per tradition they bought almost the whole lot.

'I'm really going to miss this place.' Harry sighed.

Everyone agreed and they chatted for the rest of the journey.

* * *

AN: Hey! Hope you liked the chapter. There isn't going to be an awful lot more , as it was originally meant to be a short story, but don't worry this chapter is by no means the end yet :( Love ya! x


End file.
